By Chance
by Lolliot
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Team 7. But what if Sakura wasn't the kunoichi assigned? What if it was a gentler, more shy girl? SasukexHinata
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Acceptance and Confidence

_Fate's a funny thing. It can change by just one little instance. Sometimes it's for the best, maybe it's not. Though, it may seem inevitable, we have more control than you think._

I blinked my eyes open to see a butterfly fly out of my window. I smiled, realizing that it had landed on me, waking me up.

_Even a simple butterfly can change destiny._

It was the two days before the graduation exam. I woke up a little nervous, I walked into the kitchen that morning expecting things to be the same as always. Though, something was different. No one was there. I wondered if something was wrong or if Hanabi had gone out training before me. I shuffled over to the table and found a note waiting for me.

'Gone out training

-Hanabi'

I set it back down and went to pantry and was about to grab the cereal, then I saw the pancake mix. I pondered it over in my mind and decided I could at least have a few.

I smiled as I walked toward the academy the day had started off very nicely.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" I turned around to see Naruto grinning as he caught up to me.

"N-Naruto-kun! Ano, do you live nearby?" I asked, trying not to fidget.

"Yeah, I guess we're both a little late," he scratched the back of his head as we walked.

'_I guess the pancakes did set me back a bit'_

"So, you think you're gonna' pass the exams?" Naruto asked simply. I swallowed before I spoke the truth.

"N-No, I don't think I'll be good enough…" I mumbled. Naruto looked at me oddly.

"What're you talking about Hinata-chan? You're so smart I'm sure that you'll pass, easy!"

"Ah!" I squeak as I blush wildly at this compliment. "Eh…arigatou Naruto-kun!" I bow, using all my strength not to faint.

"Heh heh, you better do your best!" he grins. A few moments later we realize we have arrived. "Oh! See you later Hinata-chan!" he laughs as he runs to class.

"Naruto…kun," I close my eyes and smile, letting the bell break me out of my reverie.

When I reached the classroom I saw that most seats were taken, that is, except for the seat next to Sasuke.

This surprised me, usually there was a 'first come first serve' thing going on.

I looked and saw that most of the girls had ditched or something. I never did understand this. But now I am grateful that this occurrence happened.

It also happened that Ino and Sakura were late that day, so I took my chances and sat next to the cold Sasuke.

At first he didn't take notice of me at all. He glanced at me a few times, probably wondering about the absence of bombarding girls. I just fumbled my fingers and kept to myself.

That was me, staying in my comfort zone.

"Do you ever say something?"

His first words to me.

"Ano…I-I…" was my answer.

"Che…" he shook his head and looked forward again. I hung my head a bit. I hated myself when I couldn't stand on my own.

"Sakura!" I jumped when the Iruka-sensei shouted. I could have sworn Sasuke smirked a little. "Why are you so late young lady?"

"Um…Sorry sensei, I suppose I just overslept…" she mumbled. Iruka-sensei just sighed and began the days lesson.

Sakura passed me and gave me a death glare.

I had displeased another person.

Today we went outside and practiced in bouts. Luck was not with me as I got paired with Sakura.

"Begin!"

She charged at me with a kunai. Though, her footing was off. Apparently she hadn't had a great morning.

"Ah!" I squealed as I tripped her. She fell on her face. The class erupted in giggles. She got up and growled. Charging at me again.

I could see behind her shoulders, I saw many faces staring at us.

One of them was Sasuke's. He was looking at me with interest. Almost like acceptance as an equal.

Something rose in my chest then, confidence perhaps? I wouldn't know, I rarely felt such things. Whatever it was I was able to punch Sakura in the chest and send her flying a foot or so.

Cheers and giggles erupted. I became frightened.

"Oh! Ano, I-I didn't…I mean I…Gomen!" I mumbled, panicking. Sakura just glared as our turn rang up. Iruka-sensei smiled at me, writing something down.

I didn't know it then, but he was placing us for teams.

The graduation exams came sooner than I expected. I stared down the whole way there, reminding myself to remain calm. Repeating Naruto-kun's kind words to myself. It relieved me a little.

It all fell away when I stepped into class.

'_What was I thinking, Someone like me can't possibly pass! But I have to…or father-'_

"Hey," Sasuke said, breaking me from my panic ride. "Stop panicking so much, it's pitiful." His words hurt me a little. "If you pass you pass, if you don't you don't, whatever happens it all depends on your strength."

Somehow those words calmed me down. All I had to do was depend on my own strength. I sat down in the back row and took deep breaths.

"Hyuuga, Hinata!" Mizuki-sensei called. I stood up and walked down the aisles. Whispers followed my steps. I should have known yesterdays victory wouldn't just go unnoticed. Mizuki and Iruka-sensei sat behind their desk.

"All you have to do is create three doppelgangers," they explained. I nodded and concentrated.

POOF!

Four of myself stood by me.

"Oh! G-Gomen! Do I get p-p-points off for creating t-too many?" I fretted. Iruka just chuckled.

"Of course not, you pass with flying colors," he beamed. I might have puked from relief. It felt like all the pressure came off my shoulders at once.

"Congratulations son! You've made your father proud!"

"Tonight Ma's gonna' cook up a feast!"

"Great job, man!"

As the congratulations flew I fixed my eyes on Naruto. The boy had been scorned into a lonely swing set. Usually, I would have just felt affection for him from afar, but no, even if it was a little, my confidence had slightly grown. I approached him softly.

"N-Naruto-kun," I started with my usual stuttering, "I'm s-sure you tried your best," I stated. He looked up at me with a lingering hope.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I just…gotta' be alone for a bit," he said this and left.

When I awoke the next morning with a stone of guilt in my stomach. I had passed, with an extra clone, and Naruto hardly made one. Was that wrong of me? I questioned this to myself on the way to the academy. On the way there, a young boy with dark hair arrived.

"Oh! S-Sasuke-kun!" I was a bit shocked. I hadn't seen him come this way ever. Or maybe he came earlier?

"I overslept a bit," he mumbled. That was odd. I hadn't imagined he could do something so careless.

So human.

"I heard you passed with an extra clone," he brought up abruptly. I took a sharp intake of breath. How had he found out? "You've also improved a little in class."

Was he trying to compliment me?

"If this continues I may have to face you in battle one day," he went on. "I won't ever lose to you, just so you know. You may have become less pathetic, but your still a weak needy girl in my eyes," he sharply pointed out.

Had he just come to cut me to ribbons?

The rest of the way was in silence. A surprise came when Naruto appeared next to an empty seat, my heart rejoiced as I took it, he grinned a bit at me. Sasuke was on the other side of me. Though he hurt me so, he had given me confidence the other day in the bout.

Such contradictions confuse me.

Sakura and Ino came bursting in a few minutes later.

"Hey! What're **you** doing next to **my** Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura pointed. I gulped, waiting for the punishment of my selfishness. "Just because you beat me once you think you can go ahead and sit next to Sasuke-kun?" she screeched, now next to my seat.

"Hey Sakura, lay off, what's so great about Sasuke anyway?" Naruto grunted. I looked at him, a bit stunned.

"Shut up Naruto! You couldn't even pass the test!" Sakura yelled. He shrank back and I became a bit disappointed. The rest of the girls shrouded around the area and I began to feel a little claustrophobic. Suddenly, Naruto sprang up in front of Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun!" I gasped, he had startled me. They both glared at each other with such passion.

"And so then you have to do it like so-!"

BUMP!

Naruto was accidentally pushed into Sasuke and their lips met.

I was in stunned silence.

"Naruto…" Sakura growled as Naruto sat back down. The fan girls gave him a little piece of their mind, which ended with Naruto in a pulp.

"Alright settle down class! It's time to pick the three-man squad members, each of these squads will have a Jonin leader," Iruka-sensei explained.

'_Oh my, three-man squad? I hope I won't be a burden…'_

The list went on and I heard no mention of my name.

"…Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke looked nonchalant as always.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto sulked in his chair.

"…And Hyuga Hinata."

"EH?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Team Seven

I sat in an odd color of emotions. Happiness for I was on Naruto's team. Confusion for the state of the matter. And something I couldn't put my finger on for being put of Sasuke's team.

"Iruka-sensei! How could a great shinobi like myself be placed on the same team as Sasuke?!" Naruto jumped out of his chair.

"N-Naruto-kun!" I tried urging him to sit back down.

"We try to even out the teams, seeing as you passed with the worst grades, Naruto, we leveled you out with Sasuke, who passed with the best grades," Iruka-sensei explained harshly.

"Just don't get in my way, dunce," Sasuke commented.

"Grrr, Sasuke!" Naruto turned toward the cold boy.

"N-Naruto-kun! Please!" I squeaked, putting up my hands to calm him. His eyes flicked back to Sasuke, then to me, then he sat down with a huff.

"Moving on, Team 8, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba…"

**Sasuke**

We had been given a break for lunch time. I didn't dawdle long in eating mine, I wanted to find out more about this Hyuga girl. Not many things spark my curiosity, but something about her had.

My bets is on how on earth she improved so much in her fight with Sakura--which was nonetheless amusing.

I smirked a bit when I remembered how that girl had sent Sakura flying. Maybe I just wanted to find the limit of her strength.

Whatever the reason I began to pursuit her. Eventually I found her under one of the trees.

"Oh! Sasuke-k-kun!" she stuttered. I guess that was best.

If I was her, I'd hate me by now.

"D-Did you want s-something?" she twiddled her fingers in that odd fashion she did. I said nothing to the question, for I had no real answer. After a while she just sat down, a few moments later, I joined her.

"Ah…" she blushed a little when I did this.

"Do you like Naruto?" I asked abruptly, to break that bedamned silence.

"Ah! A-A-A-Ano…Wh-What gave you th-th-that idea?! I-I, ah…ano…" she panicked frantically in her own way. I waited until she was over.

"Do you?" I repeated. She took a deep breath and eventually, answered me calmly.

"I…long for him…I suppose, but, he doesn't feel the same way," she admitted. I shifted a little, all I had done was create another awkward silence.

"In that fight with Sakura, you fought better than I think I've seen you do before," I started. "Why is that?"

She froze up instead of panicking this time.

"I-I…Gomenasai! I-I cannot answer that one!" she squeaked and curled up a little. I cocked an eyebrow, then shrugged it off and got up.

"If you're going to be my teammate," I paused for a bit.

"Shape up."

The wind blew as I walked away from that shy, quiet girl.

As I strolled I encountered that idiot Naruto. I was about to walk past him.

"What do you think of her?" he asked suddenly. I turned so I could see him, his face held a deep scowl.

"Who?"

"Hinata," he stated.

"Che, why do you care?" I scoffed at the boy who had no idea of how **she** felt about **him**.

"'Cuz you always treat her like dirt and that's not fair!" he pointed at me accusingly. I glared at him. "Is it because she isn't one of your drooling fan girls?"

I turned away from the buffoon shouting at me. I didn't feel like dealing with him now, nor ever.

"Don't turn away from me!" he shouted. "Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" I turned in time to see him conjure up several copies of himself.

POOF! POOF! POOF!

"Ahhh! Cramps! Cramps!" he shouted as the clones disappear. He dashed like a madman toward the academy.

"…Idiot."

**Hinata**

Everyone else's teams had left with their Jonin leaders by now. I was stuck in a room with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ugh! Where is he?!" Naruto fumed impatiently.

"Ano, I'm s-sure he has a good r-reason for being s-so late," I piped up. Naruto got up and reached for an eraser. "N-Naruto-kun! What are you…?" I wondered aloud.

"It's what he gets for being late!" Naruto exclaimed as he set it in the doorway.

"Che, do you actually think a superior shin obi would fall for such a childish trick?" Sasuke scoffed.

We didn't have to wait long to find out the answer. For when a silver-haired man stepped through the door, the eraser plopped onto his head.

"Ha ha! He fell for it!" Naruto chuckled and pointed. Sasuke had a look like '**This** is a Jonin?'.

"Ano! S-Sensei, um, I, uh…" I stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Hm, how to put this, based on my first impressions I'd have to say…I hate you," he stated. I'm not sure if he addressed this to all of us or not. He took us to a roof top

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves," our new sensei announced.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"You know. The usual. Your favorite thing...what you hate the most...dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that," responded our senseo.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei," suggested Naruto

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislike. As for my dream... I have a few hobbies."

'…_Did he tell us anything else but his name?'_

"Now it's your turn, starting with you on the right," pointed Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens!" he paused a little then began again.

"And my dream is to become greater then the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence." exclaimed Naruto.

I smiled at this.Knowing someday he would

"Okay, next." droned Kakashi.

"Ano, I-I'm Hyuga Hinata, I-I like, helping others, I suppose. Uh, I-I don't like it when I c-can't be strong…I…don't really have many hobbies…And my dream, is to…be strong like-!" I cut myself off before I finished my embarrassing statement, I blushed furiously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me.

"And, you." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man." Sasuke answered. I stared at him, in horror perhaps? Or maybe admiration, either way, he looked different to me now.

"Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." stated Kakashi-sensei.

"What kind of mission is that, sir?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"First, we're going to do something that you three can do."

"What what what!? What is it!?" Naruto screeched.

"Survival training." Kakashi-sense answered.

"Survival training?" asked Naruto, obviously disappointed.

Despite its supposed simplicity, I wondered how difficult it would be…at least, for someone like me.

"This is no ordinary training, mind you," sighed Kakashi-sensei.

"What's so different?" Naruto asked. Our odd sensei started to chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny, sensei?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised." responded Kakashi-sensei.

I braced myself.

"Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66." answered Kakashi-sensei bluntly.

I gasped, about ready to have a seizure.

"See?" Kakashi pointed out. He handed out some brochures, but I was not there. I ran out of there as fast as possible. I was so scared, why did this happen to me? I just knew I was going to bring my new team down. Why? Why?!

I hate this! I hate this!

I hate…

"Hey, what did I tell you?" a harsh voice came from behind. I turned to see Sasuke.

I really wanted to run at that moment. Just hide from him. I didn't want anyone to see me now.

"Shape up," he repeated from earlier. I sighed inwardly, I really had to shape up for the team.

He rolled his eyes and began walking again.


	3. Chapter 3

Lolliot: Happy Thanksgiving, I am grateful to all who have reviewed this story, I'm glad that you like the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

A Helping Hand

'_So…tired…No! Must stay awake!'_

Our sensei told us to come early, yet he was not here. In fact, he was several hours late.

'_I hope nothing happened to him…'_

"Oi! Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sasuke peered at us.

"Ano, I-I'm just worried about K-Kakashi…sensei," I twiddled my fingers absentmindedly.

"Ahhhh, that old fart is probably off sleeping somewhere," he responded. Sasuke snorted.

"Ah! Ano, w-would he really d-do that?" I asked.

"Hey there guys!"

We all turn to see our belated sensei's arrival.

"You're late!" Naruto wastes no time in accusing.

"A black cat crossed my path so..." He explained.

"Oh! Did it r-really take that long to find a-a new path?!" I asked.

"He's obviously lying," Sasuke sneered.

"O-Oh," I whispered, blushing brightly.

"Let's move on..." Kakashi-sensei smiled at you sheepishly. He set an alarm clock on a tree stump.

"Alarm set at 12 PM. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch."

'_I didn't even get breakfast…'_

"I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." pointed Kakashi-sensei.

"Hold on! There are only two bells!" Naruto shouted.

"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might just be one, or all three. You can use your shuriken." announced Kakashi-sensei.

'…_Oh, I see…'_

"You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me." Kakashi-sensei added.

"Yeah right! You couldn't even dodge a chalk eraser." snickered Naruto.

"In society, those don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." Kakashi-sensei answered. Naruto growled and tried attacking.

Kakashi-sensei easily blocked and held him back.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say "start", yet." sighed Kakashi-sensei

'_Oh my! He really is a Jonin_!'

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. I think I can finally start liking you four. We're going to start." Kakashi announced. "Ready, start!" Everyone except for Naruto leaped away.

I had tried to hide behind a log, trying to make my chakra unknown.

'_Oh my! Perhaps I should try to get Sasuke to team up with me…'_

I stared at Sasuke who was also hidden.

'_No, impossible, he'd probably just stab me with more insults.'_

"Let's have a match fair and square!" shouted Naruto.

'_N-Naruto-kun!'_

"I think your talking about the wrong kind of match," Kakashi-sensei sighed.

With that Naruto charged.

Naruto swung from a tree helplessly.

"I know! I get it!" shouted Naruto.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it, get it? Your movements are filled with unnecessary motions." Kakashi-sensei shook his head.

Suddenly a bunch of shurikens hit Kakashi.

"Wha-What ha-happened?!" I shriek, giving away my position.

"Whoa! That was overkill Sasuke!" Naruto screeched, freaking out. Then there was a poof and Kakashi turned into log.

'_Oh no! He's going to find me!'_

Before I ran off I spotted Naruto dangling. I gathered up the courage and tried to see if Kakashi-sensei was anywhere.

"H-Here Naruto-kun!" I say as I throw a kunai at the ropes.

Good news, it snapped.

Bad news, he fell.

Hard.

"Oh! Ano, N-Naruto-kun! Gomenasai! A-Are you hurt?!" I scurry over to him.

"N-No, I'm fine Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned at me when he got up.

A light bulb went off in my head.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, I was th-thinking, that maybe…" I gulped and blushed. "Th-That is, since i-it would be more convenient, ano."

'_Spit it out!'_

"Naruto-kun do you want to pair up to fight Kakashi-sensei!" It wasn't much of a question, it just sort of got blurted out. Naruto stared at me.

No, something beyond me.

"Maybe later Hinata-chan…" he took off after something.

"Uh…o-okay," I whisper to myself.

'_What should I do now?'_

Naruto didn't want your help and Sasuke was out of the question.

'_I could…at least…help him…'_

I made up my mind to set out for Sasuke. It was difficult because he can hide his chakra better than I and couldn't just go out and yell for fear of attracting Kakashi-sensei.

Fifteen minutes later I had gotten no further to finding Sasuke. I sighed, disappointed and a little frustrated.

"Hinata! Over here!" somebody whispered. I turned around and saw Kakashi-sensei, then no more.

"Huh?! What?" I blinked a few times. I swore I had just seen Kakashi-sensei…but…

"Hinata-chan…" a voice called feebly.

"Naruto-ku-!"

My eyes widened when he appeared before me mauled and bleeding.

I froze, tears threatening to come.

"Help….me…" he coughed.

Things were blackening around my vision.

'_No…mustn't…faint…'_

I took a fragile step towards him reaching for a medicine.

"Wh-Where d-d-d-oes it hurt Naruto-k-kun…" I whispered. I had frozen again.

A butterfly landed on my fist and I stared at it. Suddenly calm.

"Huh…?" Naruto was gone.

'_Could it have been…genjutsu of some sort?'_

Before I could piece this out, lo and behold another familiar voice sounded.

"What are you doing here?" This voice was cold.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I…um, I…wanted…t-to help-"

"You'd get in the way."

I looked to the floor immediately.

"Y-You're right, i-it was stupid…gomen," I whispered the last part. He just rolled his eyes. He began to walk by me.

'_He's leaving.'_

"Sasuke-kun!" I suddenly shouted. He turned around. "I-I think that you're being unreasonable!"

Silence.

I had never voiced my opinions like that before.

Ever.

Was it the fact he was leaving?

Why would that bother me?

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, regaining his composure after my little outburst.

"Wh-What I mean is…e-even though I'm just a b-burden, there must be something…even I can…do…" I explained quickly.

"There isn't," he answered without hesitance. "Why do you care anyway, shouldn't you be stuttering this nonsense at 'Naruto-kun'?"

I blushed and became quite embarrassed.

"Are you blaming me?" I asked quietly. "The way you're talking Sasuke. It's like your saying it's my fault that there's nothing I can do…"

After a moment, he responded.

"Nobody can do anything. I have to do it by myself."

Silence.

"Isn't that…incredibly…lonely?" I asked. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't decipher.

"I was crying on that day…" he whispered, looking straight at me with the same emotion.

"Crying…?" I whispered.

RIIIIIIING!

Time was up.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have wasted so much time," he muttered. I followed him solemnly towards the meeting place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All for One and One for All

Naruto grumbled angrily from his position on the stump.

"U-Um, Naruto-k-kun, d-did you…?" I asked curiously.

"Of course he cheated, isn't that obvious?" Sasuke cut in. Naruto opened his mouth, but his stomach cut in with a loud growl, followed by a blush.

"Oooh! Your stomachs are growling, eh? By the way, about the results of this training...None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy," Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"Eh?!" I gasped, Naruto danced--well did something similar to it--on his stump. Sasuke just arrogantly smirked, as if this was expected for someone of his nature.

"Does that mean we all...?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you all... Should quit being ninjas!" retorted Kakashi-sensei. I sighed, this was what I had thought from the beginning.

"Quit being ninjas? What do you mean? We couldn't get a bell, but why do you have to say we should quit?!" Naruto yelled, panicking.

"Yes. Well, that is, except for Hinata-kun."

Okay, that I didn't expect.

"Eeh?!" I shot up again.

"What? Why her?" Sasuke asked, disgusted.

"Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?" growled Kakashi-sensei. His anger made me shrink back a little.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, still clueless.

"In other words, you two don't understand the answer of this test," Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"The answer?" asked Naruto.

"That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail," answered Kakashi-sensei. Naruto remained silent, racking his brain. "Geez, are your brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in a group?" asked Kakashi-sensei, losing patience.

"Even if she didn't realize it, Hinata-kun found it," he went on.

"So what about people being in a group?" whined Naruto

"Teamwork," answered Kakashi-sensei, in a sense of finality.

"You mean, cooperate with each other?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"That's right. But it's too late even if you notice now. If all of you came at me at once, maybe you could have gotten a bell," Kakashi-sensei explained.

"Why do we need to use teamwork when there's only two bells? If three people work hard to get it, one person will have to bite the bullet. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork," Sasuke glared.

"Of course. This test tries to put you three against each other." said Kakashi.

"What?" asked a bewildered Naruto.

"In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but you two were pathetic. Naruto! All you did was work on your own. Even when Hinata-kun helped you out of that trap, you went on your own and cheated," Kakashi-sensei pointed accusingly.

Naruto shuffled his feet sheepishly.

"And you," Kakashi-sensei glared at Sasuke. "You thought that the others were so far beneath you, arrogant. And when Hinata-kun basically right in front of you, offering help, you turned her away," Kakashi-sensei hissed.

I blushed a little at the sudden attention I was getting.

'_I…really didn't do anything…did I?'_

"Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important. Individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates. For example..." Kakashi stopped his speach.

Suddenly he was at Sasuke's neck with a kunai.

"Hinata! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies!" shouted Kakashi.

My eyes widened in terror at the new choice I had been given. Naruto sputtered and panicked, fearing my choice.

Sasuke glared at me and Kakashi-sensei.

"That's what will happen." said Kakashi-sensei, withdrawing his weapon. You sigh with relief.

"After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision, and someone will die. In every mission, you put your life on the line. Look at this... The numerous names carved into this stone. All these names are praised as heroes in this village." he said, indicating the memorial.

"I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die a useless death!" yelled Naruto, as if he just had a great idea.

"But they're not normal heroes." Kakashi-sensei said bluntly.

"So what kind of heroes were they? Come on, tell me." begged Naruto.

"Those who were K.I.A." Kakashi-sensei answered.

"K.I.A.?" asked Naruto.

"Killed in action, dummy!" Sasuke glared.

"This is a memorial. The names of my friends are carved in here as well." Kakashi-sensei stared at the memorial hopelessly.

"I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat. This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail, including Hinata. I'm the rule here. Got it?" he asked, without letting us answer he disappeared.

"N-Naruto-kun…" I looked at him, knowing her wouldn't last long without food.

"I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm okay!" Naruto boasted.

GROWL!

Naruto blushed from embarrassment. I fiddled helplessly as I stared at my bento box with guilt. I swallowed my fear and shoved my box in Naruto's face.

"N-Naruto-k-kun! I'd be honored if you w-w-would accept this…!" I shut my eyes tight, still unable to overcome shyness.

"Huh? But…Hinata-chan…sensei just…" I opened my eyes to see Naruto's full of gratitude, causing my face to turn red.

"You can have mine, too," Sasuke handed his box over. We both looked at him in surprise. "Don't worry. I don't sense him nearby. We are going to get the bells together. It's only going to be trouble if he's hungry."

"You guys…" Naruto's eyes started to well up.

"You don't need to thank us, just eat, hurry." Sasuke grumbled and looked around shiftedly.

"But, um..." Naruto mumbled as he flailed his arms, showing their uselessness in his state. "See?"

At this gesture I added two and two together, which equaled my infamous blush. "Hurry, we don't know when he's going to return." Sasuke pushed.

"A-Ah! R-r-r-right!" I quickly shoveled some rice onto the spoon and shakily put it towards Naruto's mouth. He greedily chomped down on it and swallowed.

Not a moment sooner that I did this that thundering sounded and Kakashi-sensei appeared in front of us. It was so frightening I shrunk back and hid myself. I thought I felt some wind in front of me, but I had my eyes shut so I couldn't really tell.

"You three!" Kakashi-sensei boomed.

"Pass."

"EEEH?!" Then I finally opened my eyes. I could only see blue and an Uchiha symbol.

Sasuke had gotten in front of me…

In protection.

"You three are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I had said. Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum." Kakashi-sensei said, ending his speech.

"The training ends here. Everyone passes! The seventh group will start their first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi-sensei beamed, giving the thumbs up.

"Let's go home." Kakashi-sensei started walking away. Sasuke and I got up, I felt magnetized to him at the moment.

"I KNEW it was going to end like this! Untie the freaking rope!" screamed Naruto, breaking me from my spell.

"G-Gomenasai!" I apologized as I bent over to untie his ropes.

He stopped shouting and looked at me. "Hinata-chan…"

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I'm glad we're teammates."

I lost all track of breathing.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

THUD!

"OI! OI! WAKE UP HINATA-CHAN!! WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lolliot: Sorry for the wait everyone...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Drunks, Boys, and Dangerous Nukenin

"...This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B."

"A-Ano, th-this is Hinata, a-arrived at point C-C..."

"Naruto, tell me you exact distance from the target."

"It moved!"

"After it then!"

We all charged after the so-called target.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi-sensei inquired once more.

"Five meters. I'm ready to go," replied Naruto

"I'm ready too," Sasuke responded.

"Ano…I-I guess s-s-so am I… I muttered into my headset.

"I'm ready too." you say.

"Ok...go!" Kakashi-sensei finally ordered. We all charged towards it.

CRASH!

MEOW!

"Is it our target, Tora?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"It's our target all right." Sasuke sighed.

"Ah! N-Naruto-kun, a-are you alright-?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT?! "

"Ah! G-G-Gomenasai!!"

Sasuke smirked at our dilemma.

"Ok, operation 'Capture Tora the lost Pet' complete." Kakashi announced.

"Isn't there a more exciting mission we can do?!!" screeched Naruto.

"This is exciting."

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Oh, my cute Tora-Chan, I was so worried about you!" the client cuddled the cat so close it looked like it was going to explode.

"No wonder he ran away" Naruto muttered.

"Now then, Kakashi's team's next mission is...babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig up potatoes…" The Hokage went on listing his 'missions'.

"No!" screamed Naruto out of nowhere.

"Eh! N-Naruto-kun-!" I sputtered, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I want to do a more exciting mission!" he continued, ignoring my babbling.

"Idiot!" Iruka-sensei scolded.

"You're still a novice ninja! Everyone starts with the easy missions to gain experience!" Iruka-sensei continued.

"But, but! We've been only doing dumb missions lately!" Naruto whined.

Kakashi-sensei responded by punching him in the head.

"Naruto, it looks like I'll have to explain to you what missions are," Lord Hockage started his long speech.

I inwardly sighed, a little irritated. So I looked attentive and pretended to listened/

"Listen!"

Iruka-sensei's shouts made me think **I** was the one being chastised.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" I bowed. When I peeked everyone was looking at me oddly.

Then I realized Iruka-sensei was talking to Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry." Kakashi apologized, this time for both of us.

I turned the brightest shade of red as I tried to disappear into my jacket.

I heard a low rumbling. It struck me as odd, so I turned and saw Sasuke trying to hold in his laughter. This caused to turn an ever deeper red.

"You always lecture me like that, gramps! But I'm not the brat who used to play pranks anymore!" Naruto retorted--immaturely--and turned around and faced the wall.

Iruka and Lord Hockage started chuckling.

"If you insist...I will allow you to take a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person." Lord Hockage reasoned finally.

"Really? Who? Who? The feudal lord or a princess?" Naruto shouted excitedly, most likely from the prospect of a helpless damsel in distress who trusted him fully.

"Don't be so hasty. I'll introduce him now. Could you please come in?" Lord Hokage beckoned.

We all turned to look for our new client.

He was an old man--who was rather plump--holding a bottle of Sake.

"What? They're all kids!" the drunk grumbled, taking a swig from his bottle and glaring.

"Hey, is the smallest boy there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" the man asked.

Naruto started laughing trying to figure out whom he was talking about. Eventually he discovered Sasuke was taller than he, and I was--indeed--not a boy.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Don't kill the man your supposed to protect," sighed Kakashi holding him by the scruff of his neck.

"I am the great bridge builder, Tazuna. I need to return to my homeland. I will need you to protect me while I complete the bridge," the man stated.

I only just realized that this was a C ranked mission, and this man's life was in our hands.

Predictable, I was mentally panicking on the way back to my house. Of course I would be! I'm so incompetent I probably won't be able to stop a squirrel from crossing his path! I-!

"Hey."

I turned around to see the ever-confident Sasuke Uchiha.

"O-Oh, hello Sasuke-kun," I sighed. Partly from my mood, partly from seeing him. I'd learned to associate him with destruction of my confidence. He obviously caught this hint and groaned.

"Look, I hate doing this kind of stuff, but seeing you look like that every time I come around is gonna' bother me," he stepped closer to me.

_'Bother…him?'_

"I don't blame you," Sasuke finally grunted.

"E-Excuse me?" I tried to recall what he was speaking of. He gave me a 'how-dumb-are-you' look

"_The way you're talking Sasuke. It's like your saying it's my fault that there's nothing I can do…"_

"O-Oh! That…" I mumbled, blushing again.

There's was a long silence.

"Dammit," Sasuke mumbled, putting his palm to his forehead. "You really can be a pain."

Like I said, I usually associated him with destruction of my confidence.

"Gomenasai," I whispered.

"Ah! No, don't apologize. Gah, I didn't mean it like that…" Sasuke interjected. "I mean, the way you put others in front of yourself all the time, it's really annoying to watch. Though, sometimes it's amusing," he smirked then continued.

"Don't you ever think of yourself?"

I was shocked by this statement.

"Of course I do," I responded, looking down, "It's why I apologize so much."

I turned around, "Gomen, but I have to prepare for our mission."

Running off, something fell behind me in a trail.

Tears.

I was not the first one to arrive at the gate. I was actually the last one.

"Gomenasai!" I bowed, noticing this time Sasuke's twitch.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan," Kakashi-sensei beamed. And with that, we all stepped out of the safety of Konoha.

"Yeah! First time out of the village!" Naruto cheered. I smiled at him gently. Naruto looked at me. "What's wrong Hinata? Why aren't you excited? It's your first time out of the village too, right?"

My eyes widened for a little at the acknowledgement. Then I answered slowly, "Well, I'm a little nervous on whether I can handle a mission like this…"

Naruto grinned wildly. "What do you mean? You'll do fine Hinata, if you can knock a mean girl like Sakura back you can handle anyone!"

I smiled and blushed a little. "A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"Besides, if anyone comes near ya' I'll protect you!"

I expected to burn up and faint, but I didn't. I did blush, but only a light pink. And--shocker--I was still conscious.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," I repeated without stuttering.

"Feh, that kid probably can't protect me, much less that girl," Tazuna muttered.

Naruto's smile faded and he just glared at Tazuna and cursed him under his breath, walking forward again.

I, on the other hand, confronted Tazuna.

"You're wrong about Naruto-kun," I said, firmly. "You really don't know anything about him, and I'd appreciate it if you would at least give him a chance before judging him."

Shocked silence.

Then I came to my senses and blushed like mad. Instead of apologizing--due to being appalled at what I said--I just ran off away from Tazuna's surprised face.

I mentally chastised myself in front of Sasuke.

"Che, now that's the kind of attitude I like."

I swear that's what he said.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

**What do you mean this isn't a C mission?!**

We had been walking for a long while and Tazuna had slowly recovered from when confronted him, but he still didn't talk to me. Eventually he started talking again.

"What about the other boy, the blonde one, you sure he can protect me?" he asked. It was probably not wise to say such a thing, seeing as 'the blonde one' was in perfect hearing distance.

"Hey, geezer. Don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hockage some day! The name is Uzumaki, Naruto remember it! 'Cuz when I become Hockage you'll have to acknowledge me!" he shouted.

Tazuna looked like he was about to say something, then shut his mouth with a glance at me. Instead, he took yet another swig from his bottle.

There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, do you think we'll meet any ninja on the way here?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sorry, we won't see any foreign ninjas in a C ranked mission." Kakahi-sensei shrugged, passing over a puddle.

Wait, a puddle?

When did it rain?

Suddenly there was rustling and Kakashi-sensei was wrapped in chains.

"That's one."

I shrieked at the sound of unfamiliar voices. Just then, some rogue ninja s

"Now for number two."

In the rush of the moment I only had time to get in front of Tazuna and take out my kunai before one of the ninja charged at me.

"Ah, er, I-I…s-s-stay back!" I tried to squeal, but he ignored me.

I wanted to run, hide, get away from there.

No…

I wouldn't allow myself the luxury of doing so. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't anyway, my legs wouldn't move on their own.

WHOOSH!

CLANK!

The rogue ninja was pushed back by the force of Sasuke's kunai.

"Uh…huh?" I blinked in confusion.

Sasuke began attacking the ninja with more force, slashing and hacking with much speed. Eventually they were at a standstill, the ninja shoved Sasuke back a few paces. I knew I had to do something, I glanced at Tazuna.

He sighed, "Go ahead."

I nodded, "Arigatou." And ran between the ninja and Sasuke. Before either could do anything, I started my gentle fist, attacking the ninja with a barrage of strikes to chakra points. As the ninja flew back, I lifted my head--eyes surrounded by raised veins. I looked around and saw Kakashi-sensei had the other two ninja under his arms.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping out earlier," Kakashi-sensei apologized, "I didn't think you'd freeze like that."

"Huh?" I pondered aloud, switching my eyes back to normal. I turned and saw that Naruto had a gash in his hand from the ninja.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! You're hurt!" I rushed to his side to inspect his hand.

"Anyways…Sasuke, Hinata, good job," Kakashi-sensei grinned under his mask.

I blushed a little from the compliment, but turned my attention back to Naruto's hand.

**Sasuke**

Idiotic.

So stupid.

One minute she's beating rogue ninja, next she goes and tends to that stupid idiot just because he got a widdle scratch.

Hell! Why did I even bother helping her if she wasn't going to thank me for it?

…Wait a minute…

Why do **I **care?

"Er, Hinata-chan…it's not that bad," Naruto murmured. Hinata was not able to notice his light blush.

Like I said, stupid.

"Hey, are you hurt…" I scoffed, "Mr. Scaredy Cat."

The idiot glared at you, "Grrr, Sasuke!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

"Naruto-kun! You shouldn't move around so much," Hinata tried to console him.

"Actually, she's right Naruto, try not to move. There's poison in these guy's nails. We need to take it out right away," Kakashi sighed.

I waited some time while Kakashi talked with that stupid drunk.

"Er, Sasuke-k-kun," a small voice beckoned. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What?"

"I-I'd, like to thank you," Hinata fiddled with her fingers, "F-For helping me back th-there."

…

"Whatever, it' not like I care if you thank me or not," I lightly poked her on the forehead.

"Ah! R-Right, I know," she blushed that oh-so-familiar pink.

**Hinata**

"This mission has gone up to an A ranked mission." Kakashi-sensei announced.

"Ehhh?!" I squealed, turning abruptly from Sasuke.

"It appears Tazuna-san didn't tell us that ninja were after him. Those that attacked us were about chuunin level," Kakashi-sensei went on.

"Ch-Chuin?" I suddenly felt my heart speed up at the memory of me sending one flying.

"So what do we do?"

"It's a tough decision. We can abandoned the mission and get Naruto some help, or continue with it," Kakashi-sensei laid out the options.

There was a long silence.

"Naruto-kun," I whispered. He glanced at me, then pulled out a kunai and stabbed his wound to get out the poison.

"Why am I so different...why am I always so...dammit!" Naruto cursed.

"Naruto-kun! What are you-!" I panicked.

"I'm not going to lose to Sasuke! I vow that to the pain in my hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai. The mission is still on!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Oh! I'll protect you too Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave me the thumbs up.

"Naruto, that was pretty cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood your going to die," Kakashi-sensei smiled sheepishly.

…

"No no no no! I'm too young to die!" he cried.

"Show me your hand," Kakashi-sensei sighed.

I giggled a little at his antics, but soon enough, he was deemed able to live and we continued on.

After spending an hour or two in a boat, you were very close to the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Just then, Naruto threw a kunai at a bush.

"Huh? Naruto-kun?!" I looked between him and the bush rapidly.

"Please, Naruto, don't throw such dangerous weapons around," Kakashi-sensei groaned.

"I see someone hiding over there. No he's over there!" Naruto started shifting his vision. "There!" he yelled, throwing another kunai.

There was some rustling from the bush.

"S-Something**is** in there!" I shrieked.

Kakashi-sensei silently stepped over to the brush and pulled out…

"A rabbit?"

The rabbit looked very traumatized and scared.

"Oh! I'm sorry mister rabbit, I'm sooorry," Naruto cooed as he hugged the rabbit tightly, traumatizing it more.

Suddenly Kakashi-sensei flinched.

"Everyone duck!" he ordered.

"Eep!" I immediately dropped to the ground, along with everyone else.

SHINK!

A giant sword shot through the air where our heads would have been and hit a tree.

An equally large man landed on the sword.

"Momichi, Zabuza, the exiled ninja from the Village Hidden in the mist," Kakashi-sensei growled.

We all stood up, Naruto almost charging towards the man called Zabuza.

"Stay back everyone," Kakashi-sensei announced as he pushed Naruto back. "He's way different than the guys we met before." Kakashi-sensei continued said. Then he pulled his forehead protector off of his left eye.

Revealing the red sharingan underneath.

"I'm guessing your Kakashi, the sharingan user," Zabuza chuckled roughly. "I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the old man."

"Everyone, swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san," Kakashi-sensei barked.

We all put ourselves into formation around Tazuna. I turned my head to look at Sasuke, he looked…

Frightened?

"Sasuke-k-kun…" I whispered. His eyes showed everything, he felt the tension, so scary. He reached for a kunai in his pouch.

I gasped, "S-Sasuke-!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi-sensei shouted. "It's alright, I'll protect you with my life, I won't let my team die," he smiled.

"I don't know about that."

I could feel him right behind me.

I didn't see what happened next, but I think Kakashi-sensei got Zabuza with a knife.

Then I heard leaking water.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto shouted. I turned this time, Zabuza had stabbed Kakashi-sensei now. But then, he too, started to leak water.

Kakashi-sensei was behind him in a second and held a kunai to his neck. "Don't move. It's over."

Zabuza began laughing to himself.

"Is this the end? You don't understand. You can't defeat me with your indiscriminate imitations...I can assure you that," Zabuza chuckled, "But you are pretty good, I see you have copied my water clone jutsu when you said 'I won't let my team die.' By making your clone speak as if it were the real one, diverting my attention to the clone, why the real one hid...However..."

In a flash Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi-sensei, the one Kakashi-sensei had been holding turned to water.

"I'm not that easy to defeat."

Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi-sensei, but he ducked it. After he cast it aside he switched hands and kicked Kakashi-sensei in the face, sending him into the lake.

Zabuza picked up his sword and ran quickly towards Kakashi, but stopped when he saw spikes in the ground.

"How idiotic," he scoffed and jumped over them, into the lake.

"Sensei!" Naruto panicked.

As Kakashi-sensei emerged Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Idiot," Then he did some seals with his hand. "Suroi no Jutsu!" he screamed.

A large bubble appeared around Kakashi, trapping him. Zabuza's hand was held there to keep it up.

"You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when your moving. Now then, Kakashi, I'll finish you later. I'll finish them first," Zabuza looked at us threateningly.

I swear my heart skipped a beat


	7. Chapter 7

Lolliot: ...I blame my sister for hijacking the computer for the delay.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Plan**

"You can call yourself ninja, but in my bingo you three aren't ninja," Zabuza spat.

Suddenly a lot of mist damaged our line of vision and he disappeared.

"You're just brats."

I was hyperventilating so much I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Everyone! Get Tazuna-san and run! Zabuza can't move as long as he has me trapped. His water clone can't move very far from the real Zabuza. So run!" Kakashi-sensei ordered.

Running away.

I was good at that.

But…

I clenched my fists, remaining in position around Tazuna.

I won't run away anymore.

Suddenly, Sasuke was heading towards Zabuza.

His shuriken flew towards his destined target but Zabuza's sword reflected them all. They ricocheted back to Sasuke. Luckily, Sasuke jumped and dodged them, but Zabuza caught him by the throat.

"Sasuke-kun!" I panicked. Zabuza threw him back at us. In vain, I ran to get to Sasuke's landing point before he did.

The fates were with me.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun," I murmured, looking into his face. His face was contorted in slight pain, I lifted him up and aided him in walking back to Tazuna.

When we arrived, Naruto charged at Zabuza.

"Naruto-kun!" I gasped. As expected, Naruto was spent tumbling back to us, safely.

"Hey, to the freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book...the man who will become the next Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves...his name is Uzumaki, Naruto!" Naruto grinned.

Naruto…

If you looked close enough, you could see a smile upon my lips.

"Sasuke, Hinata-chan, can you hear me?" he asked. Sasuke and I nodded.

"I have a plan."

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Alright...Let's go wild!"

* * *

The good news? Naruto had a good plan figured out.

Bad news? I had the task of distracting the big eyebrow-less, bloodthirsty ninja.

Yikes.

"What are you doing?! I told you to run away! The outcome of this battle was decided when I was trapped!" Kakashi-sensei shouted, exasperated, "Our mission is to protect Tazuna! Did you forget that?"

"Old man..." Naruto looked to Tazuna, asking if he could put his plan into action.

Tazuna just smiled and said, "Don't worry, I caused all of this in the first place. I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. Fight as much as you want!"

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked you, a patient look in his eyes.

No.

"I…guess so…" I mumbled. Sasuke just smirked, signaling his readiness.

"You sure don't learn, do you?" the water clone chuckled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Still pretending to be ninja? When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood." he replied, coldly.

"The Demon Zabuza..." Kakashi-sensei whispered in disgust.

"It looks like you've heard of me," Zabuza smirked.

"A long time ago, the Hidden Village of the Mist was known as the Village of Bloody Mist…," Kakashi-sensei said, nearly shivering, "In that village, there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja."

"So you know about the final test there?" Zabuza asked with interest.

"Final test?" Naruto asked, lost.

Zabuza laughed to himself.

"Hey, what is that final test?" Naruto asked again, louder, determined not to be made a fool of.

Zabuza continued to laugh before finally looking at Naruto, "Students killing each other."

I felt myself gasp.

"Friends who have eaten from the same pot are separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other...until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared their dreams, and competed together."

"Ten years ago, the Hidden Village of Mist had to go through a reformation," Kakashi-sensei continued, "In the previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it."

Kakashi-sensei took a breath before continuing

"A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a ninja...killed more then 100 candidates that year, and killed them all without hesitation."

And I had to distract that guy.

Double yikes.

"That was fun…," he smiled, at least it seemed like that.

SWISH!

The clone suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke and elbowed him in the stomach. When Sasuke landed he was elbowed in the stomach again, this time he hit the ground extra hard. He was coughing blood.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto wasted no time making a bunch of shadow clones.

"Oh, the shadow replication technique? And there's quite a few." Zabuza said, as if observing them in a museum.

Naruto gave me the signal, I **really** wasn't ready, but I gulped and dashed into the trees.

"Che, looks like I scared off the girly," Zabuza mocked.

Not exactly a lie.

I slid out of my hiding place, appearing right behind Zabuza.

Before he could react (or before I could run away) I took out a kunai and sliced him, jumping back a foot after doing so.

Barely missing his arm.

Zabuza growled dangerously.

I gulped and started to run towards him, throwing shuriken.

Then he swung out that ol' sword and deflected them back towards me.

"Ack!" I shrieked as one hit me in the side. I decided it was time to get back to Tazuna now. I vanished from Zabuza's sight and appeared by the old man once more.

I arrived just in time to see Sasuke pull a giant shuriken from his pack, "Shadow Windmill," he announced.

"A shuriken won't work on me," the water clone remarked boredly.

Sasuke smirked before jumping up into the mist. Just then he reappeared and flung the shuriken down towards Zabuza. It went past the clone and headed straight for the real thing.

"I see," Zabuza stated, "So you're going after the real one this time."

Nonchalantly, he caught the shuriken in his free hand, "It's too easy for me!" Suddenly another large shuriken came upon him.

As it approached Zabuza quickly jumped over it, causing it to fly behind him.

POOF!

Naruto flung the kunai at Zabuza immediately.

"Take this!"

Zabuza panicked, then, forced to use a different tactic, took the hand that was holding Kakashi-sensei prison to stop the kunai.

"Why you little-!" Zabuza started to throw the windmill shuriken.

Not good, Naruto was still in the air.

With no way to dodge.

Oops.

"You damn kid!"

"Naruto!" I shut my eyes, unable to witness this event.

SLASH!

Slowly, I peeled my eyes open to see Kakashi-sensei stopping the shuriken with his bare hand.

"Good work you three," Kakashi complimented, smiling. "I'm proud of you."

I couldn't believe it.

I had just went up against a giant man with a sword and came out alive--beaten I assure you, but alive.

And not only that, but I had helped the team without running away.

"Ow," I muttered, looking down at the wound in my waist.

I pulled out the shuriken sourly.

It wasn't bleeding heavily, but I put pressure on it to make it stop, for I couldn't get my first aid while my sensei was battling for our lives.

"Hey," I glanced over to see Sasuke.

"That was…," Sasuke began awkwardly. "I mean…you did…okay, I guess."

I smiled, and the pain I felt began to recede.

So we sat back and watched our sensei battle it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Lolliot: ...-bows- sorry for the late update. I tried to get it up yesterday since December 27 is Hinata's birthday, but it didn't work out like that, again I'm sorry

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Special Training**

This was it, the climax of the battle. Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza were both doing the same jutsu, Kakashi-sensei seemed to be mimicking Zabuza perfectly.

Then, "Water style, Giant Vortex jutsu!"

The vortex was so strong, trees were blown apart by it. Sasuke and I had to shield ourselves from the waves. Then, I spotted something…or someone.

"Huh?" I muttered, I thought I was seeing a boy standing on a branch. But when I looked again, he had vanished.

SHINK!

Kakashi-sensei threw some of his kunai at Zabuza, causing him to cry out. Kakashi-sensei appeared on a branch above him. "This is your last battle," Kakashi-sensei growled.

SWISH!

Two senbon were thrust into Zabuza's vital spot. We all looked to their source as Zabuza fell to the floor, dead.

I blinked a few times--no, I was seeing correctly this time--to see the same boy from before standing on a branch.

"You were right, it was his last battle," the boy chuckled. Kakashi-sensei crouched before Zabuza.

"No vital signs," he grunted after a while.

"Thank you, I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to take him down," the boy bowed. I looked at the boy and noticed his strange mask.

"By your mask, I'd say you're a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi-sensei observed.

"Correct, you are well-informed," the boy replied. Naruto--who had crawled out of the water--put on a defensive stance in front of us.

"A tracker," he stated, on guard.

"You don't even know what that is," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto said nothing.

I had to keep from giggling.

Naruto charged to the tree, stopping in front of the boy. Naruto's gaze shifted from the boy to Zabuza.

"What is this? Who do you think you are?!" Naruto accused, pointing at the boy.

"Easy Naruto, he's not our enemy," Kakashi-sensei scolded.

"That's not the point! Did you see what he did? Just like that!" Naruto went on, "Zabuza was huge and that kid--who's no bigger than me--brought him down with just one move! What does that make us, huh? We're just fumbling around, we don't know anything! How can I accept that?!"

These words struck me, because they were true.

"Well, even if you don't accept it, it still happened, Naruto," Kakashi-sensei put his hand on Naruto's head, "In this world there are people younger than you, and yet stronger than me," he paused and glanced at…

Me?

No, impossible, he must've been staring at Sasuke.

Right, of course, that makes sense.

Suddenly, the boy appeared by Zabuza, and without much effort, pulled him onto his shoulders.

"Your struggle is over for now, I must deal with the remains," the boy stated.

_'No, my struggles will never be over,'_ I thought bitterly.

"There are many secrets in this body, they must not fall into the wrong hands," he went on, "Please excuse me, farewell."

Then, in a gust of wind, he was gone.

Naruto ran to where the boy was a moment ago.

"It's over Naruto, let it go," Kakashi-sensei sighed, pulling his headband over his Sharingan.

"What are we doing here?" he grunted, punching the ground. "We're nothing, I can't believe this!"

Kakashi-sensei grabbed his arm, "Save your anger for the next enemy."

"Our mission isn't over yet, we still have to get Tazuna home," Kakashi-sensei said, turning to us.

"Eh heh, sorry for causing all this trouble. When we get there you can rest in my house," Tazuna grinned sheepishly.

"Alright! Let's get a move on!" Kakashi-sensei rallied, starting to walk again.

Then, just as he took his first step, he collapsed.

* * *

We all gathered around Kakashi-sensei as we awoke in his cot.

"Sensei's awake!" Naruto stated.

"Thanks for the obvious," Sasuke muttered. Before Naruto could retort Kakashi-sensei cut in.

"The sharingan put too much stress on my body, Gomen," he sighed.

"Ah, but you defeated such a strong ninja! We should be okay for a while," Tazuna pointed out, fanning himself. Kakashi-sensei put a hand to his forehead in deep thought.

"Er, Kakashi-sensei, a-are you alright?" I asked, worried for his health. Kakashi-sensei looked up, "Well, usually tracker ninja--like that boy eliminate their prey on the spot."

He paused before continuing.

"So what did that boy do to Zabuza's body?" he pondered aloud. "Also, the weapon he used to kill Zabuza is questionable," Kakashi-sensei added.

"It was just a long needle," I noted. Sasuke jolted, "Could it be that..?"

"Yeah, it's just what you're thinking," Kakashi-sensei confirmed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"Zabuza is still alive."

"EEEEEEEEEH?!?!?!" Naruto and Tazuna shouted.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked loudly. "You confirmed he was dead!"

"I did confirm it, but he was most likely in a near-death state," Kakashi-sensei answered patiently, "I think we can infer that the boy didn't want to kill Zabuza, but to help him."

"Maybe you're just over-thinking it," Tazuna grunted.

"No, when a ninja feels something's off he must prepare for it before it's too late," Kakashi-sensei noted.

Usually news like this is meant to deter someone, but by the look on Naruto's face he was primed for a fight.

"O-Oh! But Kakashi-sensei! H-How are you going to pr-prepare if you can't m-move for a wh-while?" I thought aloud. Kakashi-sensei chuckled.

"I'm going to make you all go through some training."

* * *

"This training is too easy for me!" Naruto boasted, grabbing his kunai.

I clutched mine with a less confident hand. Our task of climbing a tree with no hands was supposedly difficult, well, at least our now upside-down sensei told us so.

"Since I'm the guy who's been growing-!"

"Okay, be quiet, try to climb any of the trees," Kakashi-sensei cut in. The three of us started to concentrate our chakra. I found this a little less difficult for specific reasons.

You see, since my attacks are based mostly on chakra flow and points, I was trained to know all the ways chakra travels. Though, I'm not saying it was easy, I could still find a clear root to the bottom of my feet.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto cheered, trampling his way to the tree. He made at least half a foot.

I charged towards my tree.

"Ah!" I cried as I planted my foot on the trunk, I shut my eyes tight as I just kept running. Slowly I peeked through my lids.

I hadn't fallen.

"Oh? I guess the one who's best at controlling her chakra is Hinata-chan, the girl," Kakashi-sensei smiled.

I turned my head slightly, I had gone up way more than halfway.

Unfortunately I'm not a big fan of heights.

"Eh," I lost concentration. "WAH!" I cried as I lost balance.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted in alarm. Again I shut my eyes in fear, waiting for the crushing blow…

It never came.

"Eh?" I opened my eyes and saw myself swaying, Sasuke had caught my foot on a near branch, he himself grabbing it with his legs.

"How troublesome," Sasuke muttered. My face turned so red you would have thought I was a volcano.

* * *

My breath came out in shallow huffs as I slumped against my tree, catching my breath. After several attempts I had nearly reached the top, my scratches on the tree seemed to go up in large intervals.

I took a chance to see how the other two were doing, Sasuke's--to no surprise--was gradually getting higher and higher.

Naruto's was the one who had hardly improved at all.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed his tree. I sighed, wiping some sweat off my brow. Suddenly, Naruto crouched in front of me, "Hey, can you give me some tips?"

"Uh…Huh?" I blinked.

"Just don't tell Sasuke though," Naruto smiled. It was so bright, I couldn't help but let it infect my lips.

"Alright, Naruto-kun," I nodded, "First, chakra uses your spiritual energy…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Everybody Needs Somebody Sometime**

**Sasuke**

"Dammit! What's with this thing!" Naruto complained. The sun had long set on us, though we were still going at it. Naruto then got into the familiar stance, but this time, his chakra was blue.

I frowned, why was he doing so well?

_"Hey, can you give me some tips? Just don't tell Sasuke though." _

…

"Oi! Naruto!" I called, stopping him in mid-charge, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"What?" Naruto grumbled as he sat upright.

"Er, well, before…you asked Hinata for tips…could you…tell me some," I twitched as I asked Naruto for help, defying nature.

Naruto got a stupid grin, "I won't tell."

This pissed me off greatly. Damn him! Does he know how stupid I feel right now?!

"Why don't you go ask Hinata-chan herself?" Naruto suggested. I turned to him and glared. Then, I groaned and turned back to my tree.

"Hey! I asked you something!" Naruto yelled. I didn't turn from him as I replied,

"I don't need help from fools."

Naruto ran at me, grabbing my collar.

"What did you say?" he growled dangerously, I never changed my expression.

"Do I need to repeat myself, baka?" I spat. Naruto glared at me.

"You don't have to talk so bad about her all the time, bastard!" he shouted, causing birds to fly off, "She's trying so hard and you just go on and insult her!"

I merely cocked an eyebrow. He grunted and let go of me, eventually.

"You don't know anything about her," Naruto muttered.

I spun around suddenly.

"Who are you to say that?" I questioned, louder than I meant to. "How would you know anything? Eh? I bet you don't realize how she feels about you, baka!"

Utter silence.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto turned slightly, interested in my knowledge.

I was shocked silent.

Why did I outburst like that? I...**never **do that. What should I care about that girl?

She's just a stupid-!

"_The way you're talking Sasuke. It's like your saying it's my fault that there's nothing I can do…"_

…

She's just a girl…

**Hinata**

I walked around the forest, intent on reaching my goal. Earlier that day I had had the honor of getting a break. Kakashi-sensei said that since I had surpassed Sasuke and Naruto I could take the day off. After spending my afternoon helping Izumi (Tazuna's daughter) around the house, I took on the task of bringing both the boys back for dinner.

As I traveled, I began to pass through memories of all that happened since I had joined Team 7. It seemed that I had stopped stuttering most of the time, and with Naruto, I never had to!

I smiled, but, to my surprise, I did not blush. Blinking in surprise, I wondered if something had changed.

Well, it's not like my feelings had changed…I think. I mean, I always thought of Naruto…_admirably_. And, I truly did like him, very much so! So…what had changed…

I shook my head of these ridiculous thoughts. It was silly to ponder on such things anyhow. My mind, however, continued going backwards, despite my wishes.

It is such a wicked thing--my mind is--for it didn't stop even when it reached a painful memory…

_I walked around the compound, a day before going to the Village Hidden in the Mist. I thought I might talk to my father before departure, just in case…_

_"Sir, I thought you should know that Hinata will be taken under my training," a familiar voice informed._

_'Kakashi-sensei?' I thought. _

_"The road to a ninja is dangerous, I will not hesitate to teach her the harsh ways of this life," he went on. Up until this point, I thought it was only Kakashi-sensei and father in the room, but it appeared another was present._

_This person was breathing heavily. My father groaned, "Do what you must."_

_There was a long pause, only filled with the huffing of the mysterious person._

_"It is pitiful that the heir of the Hyuuga is not even stronger than her sister who is five years her junior," scoffed my father._

_Pitiful._

_A perfect word for my existence._

_A few minutes and Kakashi-sensei finally walked out of my father's presence, unfortunately he saw me standing outside._

_There was an awkward silence between us, then he sighed apologetically and walked away from my home, my prison._

I felt myself unravel, just letting all out, I couldn't control it. Tears flew from my eyes.

I crunched my eyes tight against my lids, trying to force the tears back into my eyes.

"Stop crying you fool," I scolded.

**Sasuke**

((It is encouraged to listen to the song 'Cry' by Mandy Moore for this part. Also, words in -these- are lyrics. I apologize for the interruption.

-Lolliot))

Stupid Naruto, running off like that, leaving me to find my own way back to that drunk's house.

-I'll always remember, it was late afternoon -

I think I was taking the long way back, for I hadn't seen a sign of the village yet. I sighed, what a pain, and I was pretty exhausted from the training…not that I would admit it.

-It lasted forever and ended so soon-

Then I heard a sniffling sound. A person out here? My curiosity got to me, so I headed in the general direction of the sound. As I peeked into the clearing where the noise was, I was perplexed.

Hinata was standing there, alone. Her shoulders were shaking a bit.

-You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky-

Something wasn't right, why was she by herself.

…

Had she come to look for me?

Then I saw the tears falling.

A stirring with the ferocity of a burning flame kindled in me. What strange emotion was this? It kept pestering at me, encouraging movement towards the sobbing girl.

Unfortunately, the more I resisted, the more she cried. So I swallowed my pride and walked into the clearing.

-I was changed-

"Oi, what're you doing out here?" I questioned casually, mentally forcing back the flames.

She seemed as if I had electrocuted her as she turned, eyes horrified at the fact that her aura of melancholy had been intruded upon.

Quickly she wiped her eyes, "O-O-Oh, S-Sasuke-kun. G-Gomen, it seems that s-s-some dust has gotten into my eyes."

I had to stop from rolling my own eyes at the sorry excuse.

Then I asked something surprising, "Why do you have to hide it?"

-In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside-

Hinata looked up into my face, like a child who had just been scolded.

"G-Gomen," she apologized, this irritated me. She was just evading me.

"Look, you're doing it again. Just apologizing all the time," I pointed out.

_"I mean, the way you put others in front of yourself all the time, it's really annoying to watch…Don't you ever think of yourself?"_

_"Of course I do. It's why I apologize so much."_

-That forever was in your eyes the moment I saw you cry-

"Can't you just tell me straight out what's wrong?" I asked, trying to keep those be-damned embers at bay. This inquiry seemed to please them. 

She seemed to pause for a minute, then, "I just can't…seem to do anything right, can I?" A smile full of sadness crossed her face.

**Hinata**

I thought it time to open up. Even if it was to him, I knew I had to.

-It was late in September and I'd seen you before-

"Sasuke-kun, y-you seem to have this idea that I never think of myself. B-But…it's quite the opposite, I'm always thinking of myself. Every time things got too hard or I got too scared, I would always close up in my little shell…"

I paused.

Why did it have to be him? Why not Naruto? He was the one I admired, right?

Besides, knowing him, he might just scoff at my problems.

…Of course, he seemed to have…something else about him…

-You were always the cold one but I was never that sure-

"But now, I just don't think I've really done anything. I keep asking myself have I really accomplished anything?" I started crying again, "Because, no matter how far I've come…I can never seem…to please him."

-You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky-

A long silence ensued. I waited for his chastisement to begin.

Instead, he placed a hand on my head.

-I was changed-

**Sasuke**

Her hair was softer than I'd thought it would be. I just stood there like that for awhile, thinking of her words.

'Him', was most likely her father.

Pleasing her father…

-In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside. It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry-

"Look, I guess…I kind of know what you're going through," I began awkwardly, "Trying to reach the expectations of another isn't easy."

A brief glimpse of my father's face pierced through my memory, luckily, I suppressed any…'unpleasant' nature from coming forth.

I sighed, "I usually don't like people whining but…for you I can make an exception. Cut yourself some slack already, believe me. You've improved from the blubbering girl I knew before."

Master of words.

"U-Um…" she blushed a deep red. But, the tears stains remained on her cherry-colored face.

Something came over me then, the mixture of how she looked so innocent and the fact that she had been crying created some sort of new, unfamiliar emotion inside of me.

It was stronger than the flames, and they made me want to…

-I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you, I wanted to make your everything, alright-

…It made me want to…

I felt myself leaning towards her, she didn't stop me, though she noticed my actions. My breath caressed her forehead lightly. Eloquence apparently was not one of my major skills, so I had to choose my words carefully.

"Let's…go back," I finally mustered.

"Er…y-yes," she blushed deeper red now. I walked away from her, waiting at the edge of the clearing.

-I'll always remember... It was late afternoon, in places no one will find-

Perhaps someday I'll be able to give these emotions a name, but for now, I'll just have to keep in mind how it felt being so close to her.

-The moment I saw you cry, I wanted to know you-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Haku, My Friend**

**Hinata**

Oh my. How was I going to face him again?

That's it, I couldn't. I just couldn't!

There's no way I could look at him anymore! I blushed just thinking about the previous day. What had he meant? What did any of this mean? I am so confused.

I walked down the pathway full of troubles, I was looking for some rosemary and other ingredients that Inari's mother was planning on using for our supper. Though, my mind was on other things.

Obviously, it was concentrating on the enigma that was Sasuke and what had happened last night.

I don't think I've ever been that close to any boy before, I thought. Another blush creeping over my cheeks. Another thing had been bothering me since that night…

Why was I always so nervous and jittery around _Sasuke_?

Didn't I like Naruto?

I stopped my steps for a minute.

What_were_ my feelings for Naruto right now?

No! I mustn't think like that!

I shook my head. Why did my mind keep going back to that one particular topic? I didn't want to think of such things, it wasn't rational. Of course I liked Naruto! There's no other explanation! As for being so nervous around Sasuke…who **wouldn't** blush if Sasuke Uchiha went ahead and got that close to you?

"Excuse me?"

I whirled around in surprise to see a very beautiful person who had long dark hair. I hadn't even noticed them before.

"Erm, yes?" I fiddled around with my fingers.

"I was just wondering if you were lost, you seemed a little out of place," the person smiled kindly. I couldn't tell if this person was male or female, but I blushed nonetheless at their smile.

"Ano, I'm sorry for worrying you, I-I'm fine," I grinned sheepishly, placing a stray hair behind my ear.

"What are you doing out here, a cute girl like you?" the person asked, suddenly checking my forehead. Immediate blush.

"A-A-Ano…"

The person giggled, "Don't worry, I'm a boy."

"E-Erm, th-that's not-!" I turned an even deeper shade of red. He started laughing a little harder.

"You're kind of cute when you stutter like that," he smiled.

I don't think I had ever been more shocked…

Or red.

"A-Ano…" I said with ever so expertise. The boy looked at me with patience.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"H-Hinata," I finally felt some composure come over me.

"I'm Haku, nice to meet you, Hinata-hime," he held out his hand. I smiled and shook it, all the while contemplating his nickname for me.

**Sasuke**

You'd think a girl with blue hair might be easy to find.

Not if that same girl is avoiding you.

"Dammit," I muttered. Why is it that when I don't want to see her, she's there. And when I want to see her…

Wait one second.

When have I ever wanted to see her?

Dammit!

I had to talk to her and straighten everything out, let her know that everything I did last night was…

Was…

I was about to say on a whim, but that wasn't it at all. I've never wanted to go out and talk to anyone if I could help it. I wouldn't have just suddenly taken an interest in her. There's no way.

When was I going to find her and finally get out of my head! She had left the house a couple of hours ago, where the hell was she? What could a girl like her possibly be doing out here?

Unless…she was in trouble.

Dammit! Knowing her she'd probably just blush stupidly if some guy came up behind her and-!

Wait, why am I running now?

Who the hell cares!

The guy probably just cut the small talk and go ahead and walk off with-!

A flick of blue hair. I dash towards it.

"Hinata!" I step in front of her instantaneously. Like I thought, there was another boy with her, but he was at least a meter from her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered, blinking rapidly. Obviously confused. So was I.

"Um, I believe there is a bit of a misunderstanding here," the other boy supplied. "Well, goodbye, Hinata-hime, if fate has it, we'll meet again," he smiled, then he turned and left camly.

H-Hinata…hime?

I felt a large ball of flame come up from me.

"A-Ano Sasuke-kun…w-what are you…doing here?" I heard her ask quietly. I got out of my stance, but didn't turn around.

"No reason," I muttered.

"A-Ano, o-okay," she seemed bewildered. "I-I guess we should head back…"

She started to walk ahead of me.

"Look, all the stuff that happened yesterday, if you want to forget about…I really don't care," I finally blurted. At this she turned around suddenly.

"Wh-What?!" she looked suddenly panicked. "Ano, th-that is, I don't…**want** to forget it."

Okay, what?

"I mean, I know th-that you m-might not have had sincere r-reasons for, ano, well, d-d-doing what you did yesterday," she started fumbling her fingers again. 

"B-But, it is…a-a very precious memory to me," she smiled at me, sincerely and purely.

It made me feel…

Feel…

"S-So, maybe someday y-you may regret knowing me, a-a-and I in return," a sudden melancholy entered her voice for a moment, then she regained composure, "B-But even then I would treasure that memory."

My eyes widened as the wind blew between us.

There was someone on this green earth who treasured one, small, insignificant memory with me.

After a long silence I cleared my throat, "Whatever, remember it or not, it's all the same to me. Let's just go back already."

And I took her hand, walking back to the house with it in mine.

Let me clarify something here, I hate everyone.

Everyone, no exceptions.

But, I didn't totally dislike Hinata.

Now before you go jumping out of your seat and squealing, know this.

I didn't like her either, I found her irritating to the max.

Though, I could hardly stand to touch Naruto.

So saying she was my favorite person was not a big statement.

…

But yes, she was my favorite person.

**Hinata**

How did it end up like this?

Did life have to be so complicated?

A day or so had passed since Sasuke and my…confrontation. We had gone to the bridge with Tazuna, we weren't the only ones there.

Zabuza and that boy had arrived before us.

Somehow, Sasuke and the boy had gotten into a scuffle and I decided to intervene. Unfortunately, at that moment the boy put up his very complicated kekkei genkai. Now I was stuck in a dome of ice mirrors with the boy throwing a rain of needles on us, occasionally with a snarky comment.

Like I said, complicated.

"Shall I start? I will show you some real speed," the boy asked, right on schedule.

The needles did not miss a beat.

Or piece of flesh might I add.

I tried not to cry out, without much success.

"UAAAGH!" I held back tears, keeling over on the floor.

Sasuke took a glance at me, still standing.

"Alright, let's end this!" Sasuke growled, starting some hand signs.

The battle had begun yet again.


	11. Chapter 11

Lolliot: Starting now I'm going to start answering some reviews I have recieved, I felt I owed you all that. I will be starting with chapter one so it may take a while to get to some of your reviews. The format for my response is:

(Screename of Reviewer): (my response)

Somebody (that is their screename apparently): Ah, I'm glad you like the pairing

Hali-chan: I am glad to hear that I kept all of them in character, that is what I was aiming for. It is a pet peeve of my when characters are OOC...I'm glad you like how I wrote this. -bows-

Tyge: ...Please don't eat my leg, it is quite useful for walking. I feel like Hinata has gotten stronger by this point (of course this is from the first chapter) As for Sasuke having Hinata...well, you'll just have to read and find out -smiles-

Shizuka.Yuriko: I love SasuHina too (it might be apparent already though...)

Hyuuga121: Arigatou -bows-

hinasasunaruhidashikadaiita: It appears a lot of people enjoy this pairing... (of course, if they didn't why would they be reading this...)

Danimals21: Do not fear, of course I will continue.

animeprincess: Oh, I was a little nervous about the first chapter, but I'm glad you think it turned out alright -smiles-

Dark Wolf on a Full Blood: Arigatou -bows- and yes, I will continue

rcr: Odd? Was it odd? -looks back- I am glad you think it is funny though...

kenshinlover2002: Yes, I update every week, so do not fear.

RandonDude: As previously said, I do update every week...You are obviously skilled with smiley art...

DJ: Oh my, all caps, it must've been good...Arigatou -bows-

sailormarsfire93: Yes, I like it when that happens too -smiles-

Spirit of Ryuu: -reads review- 'Update son' ? I'm afraid I do not understand ...Ah, well, I'm glad you like anyways. -bows-

MoonIdiot: ...My, you are very kind. Arigatou -smiles-

Blue Christmas: Ah, nice choice of words -smiles-

SpammishRice: Oh my...-blush- Well, yes, it is a little difficult to keep the story AU and canon at the same time. But I always put myself in the characters shoes and take on their personality, I also remember that this is not quite canon. I mean, if this actually happened things would not have stayed quite the same...oh my, I rambled a little there. Sorry, but thank you for your kind words -bows-

Rain, Rain: Really? We like the same things? How extraordinary. And yes, I have seen 'House' it is quite good...Stalker? I don't think you're a stalker...and as far as I know I am not...Mmmm beef stroganoff...

Lolliot: next time I will go on to chapter two, I apologize if I didn't get to your review. -bows- Please keep enjoying my story. 

**Chapter 11**

**Find Peace, My Friend**

"Katon! Gokayuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, fire spewing out of his mouth. He was attempting to melt the mirrors fruitlessly.

"You won't be able to melt them at that temperature," the boy explained in a monotone. He began to prepare needles once more. I stood and started a technique of my own. I hadn't perfected it quite yet, but still.

The needles began to rain down and my byakugan activated.

"Rotation!" I shouted, spinning wildly, when I looked back, the needles hadn't hit either of us. I huffed and smiled a bit, I had done it. The boy appeared to be analyzing something about my technique, but I knew it would not help. I could tell wherever he was going to throw a needle. He started them up again, and again I used rotation.

"Ow!" I cried as I stopped, surprisingly one needle had hit me. I slowly moved my hand to the back of my neck. My eyes widened as I pulled out the needle. The blood started to rush out faster than I thought.

"It seems you **did **have a blind spot," I could hear the smirk in the boy's voice. I swallowed, getting nervous. My vision began to blacken around the edges.

_'No…must…stay…awake…'_

"It's over now, for both of you," the boy raised his hand. It was at that moment I realized I had keeled over. My byakugan long since deactivated. I heard Sasuke growl, and lurch towards me.

"Huh?" I mumbled, blinking a few times as my vision kept getting fuzzier and fuzzier.

I thought I saw something whiz by and hit the boy. He thudded to the floor. I turned my head to see something orange and blonde.

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!" the orange blob exclaimed, "Now that I'm here, everything will be alright!"

"N-Naruto…kun?" I mumbled, the blob shifted a little.

"Hinata-chan! Wh-What happened to you?" the blob was in front of me now.

"Naruto…" It was getting harder and harder to see now, and even harder to talk.

"Hinata! Hinata-chan! Stay with me! Hinata!" Naruto shouted, shaking me slightly.

"It seems I went a little too hard on the girl," the voice of the boy observed. "Have you never had a comrade die on you before?"

Dying? Was I dying? No, that couldn't be…

"Hinata isn't going anywhere!" the blob was supporting me so that I could sit up. I blinked a few times and tried to see, but it was still really fuzzy. "Come on Hinata-chan," he urged.

I tried to stand on my own, but my legs trembled uncontrollably.

"At this point in a story, the main character shows up and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!" Naruto yelled. He shifted himself so that I had an arm around him but he could still use his hands for jutsu.

"Shadow clone-!"

I couldn't really tell what happened next, I thought I saw something like a shuriken head for us, but I had no strength to warn Naruto.

"Naruto! Move!" Kakashi-sensei's voice ordered.

I heard a clank and the shuriken fell to the floor. After that, Kakashi-sensei began to scold Naruto on not being very stealthy.

"No way! I came to save..." Naruto stuttered.

"Haku, what's the idea?" Zabuza's voice asked.

"Zabuza-san, this kid...please let me fight him my way," the boy implored.

Haku. Wait a second…

_"I'm Haku, nice to meet you, Hinata-hime." _

…No, impossible…

"So, you don't want me to interfere, Haku? You're as soft as always," Zabuza said.

"I'm sorry," was Haku's reply.

"Well then, I'll just have to defeat you first!" Naruto shouted. I gripped Naruto's jumpsuit, and I think he turned his head, unfortunately I still couldn't speak. It was also getting more and more difficult to stay awake. Naruto gently placed me on the ground so I could rest.

"It's alright Hinata-chan, just stay put while I kick this guy's ass!" I could hear the grin in Naruto's voice.

I tried to use my vocal cords once more, but that just used up the rest of my energy. I felt myself falling over, then I landed on something soft.

"Che, what a pain," Sasuke's voice rang through.

* * *

When I awoke, Sasuke wasn't there. I blinked and found my vision had been restored.

"Sasuke…kun?" I turned my head and saw Sasuke standing in front of a fallen Naruto. His body was pierced beyond belief.

"You always…get in the way…" he grunted.

"Why did you save me?" Naruto asked shakily. I got up and started walking over to them, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"I don't know, my body just moved. There was no time to think," Sasuke answered. Then, he fell backwards, Naruto catching him.

"He's still out there...my brother.." Sasuke said, staring into the distance, "I promised myself...I'd stay alive...until I killed him."

_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man." _

"_I was crying on that day…" _

"S-Sasuke…kun," I started to cry now. He smirked.

"You're still stuttering," he said this in a soft voice, "Naruto...Hinata...don't let your dream die.."

"Sasuke, you're not gonna' die!" Naruto stated, trying to convince himself. Sasuke's eyes seemed to stare at me just then. They were calling to me, I looked to Naruto and he nodded, sensing how sensitive this moment was. I leaned over towards Sasuke. Sasuke tried to lift himself towards me as well.

His lips went to my ear reflexively.

"You were my…favorite…"

I held my breath.

He began to cough and sputter before he could finish. Then he stopped moving altogether.

Every moment we had spent together seemed to rush back to me in a large barrage.

It caused even more tears to spring to my eyes. My heart felt like it was being torn apart, why? I didn't care why. I just knew of my despair. I gripped Sasuke's shirt, trying to grasp him. Alas, I could not, for he was not there. I could not grasp something that wasn't there. He was gone...gone.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I know how precious he was to you, Hinata-hime," Haku stated, "Perhaps you should wish to follow him!"

The needles flew directly at me, but were caught by Naruto's hand.

...I cannot go on further, gomen. I do not wish to recall how Naruto looked at that time. He was…truly frightening.

All you really need to know, is that Haku was killed by his own will, to serve Zabuza. He died saving his savior. I couldn't look at the gore of the scene, so my gaze was once again forced to Sasuke's face. He looked just like he was sleeping, like he could wake up at any moment…

Then, he blinked.

"Hinata…?" he asked me. For a second I thought I'd gone mad.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" I asked with wide eyes.

"You're…heavy," he grunted. I immediately jumped off of him, frightened. He sat up with a grunt.

"A-Are you a…ghost?" I asked quietly. He looked at me with an 'are-you-stupid' look.

"If I was a ghost could I do this?" he poked my forehead.

"Ah! I suppose not," I blushed rubbing the spot he touched.

"So, the guy in the mask died too?" he asked. I blinked, then looked to the floor.

"Y-Yes…Sasuke-kun, th-that boy was…" I started, holding back tears.

"Haku, I know," he finished. I couldn't stop the tears now, they just fell on their own. Once again, I did not fully know why the came. I think I was crying for Haku, so that such a kind person could find peace in his own way…

"You sure do cry easily," Sasuke smirked. I wiped my eyes.

"G-Gomenasai," I stopped crying then. He rolled his eyes.

"I told you already, you don't have to apologize all the time," He started to stand.

"O-Oh! Sasuke-kun! Y-You shouldn't be standing!" I got up next to him.

"It's fine," he grunted. Taking a slow step, but wobbled yet. I immediately took his shoulder. I had expected him to protest, but he said nothing.

* * *

And so it came to pass that we left the Mist Village.

Naruto had a bit of an emotional scene, but the rest of the departure went along smoothly. It was so odd for me leaving. To me, it felt like I was leaving behind a large piece of memories.

But I know that's not true, for they will always be in my heart. Even if someday I wish to forget them, they will always be there. Of course, I don't think I'll ever want to forget them.

I looked to Sasuke as we went on the trail. So much had changed between us, but it felt like nothing had happened. Then I looked to Naruto and sighed inwardly. Sooner or later I was going to have to organize what my feelings for them were.

Because, I just didn't feel like running away anymore.

Why was I running you ask?

Well, because I knew the truth that I didn't want to admit.

I smiled at Naruto and he smiled back.

Yes, I knew now, that I wasn't yearning for Naruto like I used to.

...No, that was one of the things that had changed now.


	12. Chapter 12

Lolliot: The following responses are from reviews given on Chapters 2 and 3

DarkSmile: A crush? ...Hmm, I suppose you would call it that... -smiles

Doctor Kiba: Ah, three very good reasons. I'm glad I do not have these 'annoying tidbits' of which you speak.

TOOCUTE8822: Of course I shall continue.

DJ: Oh my, a review in all caps. It really must have been great...

lunarlily828: It appears I know a lot of people who find Sakura 'needy and whiny' as you do. As for if Hinata will be stronger than her...well, I do hope so. Hinata seems like she has so much more potential and seems like if they gave her more screentime, we could watch her develop more.

kenshinlover2002: -nods- You are right, I suppose it was meant to seem that way. Sasuke is naturally very cold, but no one can resist Hinata-chan -smiles-

Kiba's Little Worry: -blinks- My, Sasuke is getting called names now...Ah, yes, he isn't OOC, as I said before he's naturally cold, so I had to stay true to his character. I hope I clarified that a little...

Fallow of the forest: ...Well, I'm glad you like the story, but please check your spelling next time.

ginsensu: ...I hope you do, otherwise, why would you be reading a SasuHina fic -smiles- But yes, most people do like Hinata more.

Rei-06: Yes, the story is going really well...apparently, otherwise I wouldn't get so many encouraging reviews.

Spirit Of Ryuu: ...A one word review...as I've mentioned I update every thursday.

MoonIdiot: Thank you, I like that chapter -smile-

baka dark: Not finished yet? Do you mean my story? I do not understand. -shrugs- I'm glad you love my story though.

--Chapter 3--

Danimals21: Yes, he did open up a bit didn't he. That's just part of Hinata-chan's charm I suppose -smiles-

LunarEclipse: Oh, that's too bad that you dislike other SasuHina fics. As for how I'm going to end it...well, we'll just have to find that out -smiles- Ah, yes, I do double-check my stories before I update. Grammar is a very important factor to me when writing.

DarkSmile: I'm glad you love it.

Sakurakitty2: Many people seem to like my ideas...thank you -bows-

CriticismWiz.NeedAnOpinion-Ask: Ah, I'm sure somewhere the fictional character named 'Sakura Fans' will appear...-chuckles- I'm kidding, I agree, Hinata should have been on Team 7 (I'm sure that is obvious by now...)

Gothgirl8892: Thank you, I'm glad I can make it seem so real. Hm, thank you for the advice as well. I shall take it to heart.

Rei-06: Oh, another person who thinks this could have actually happened. That makes me very happy -smiles- Arigatou.

NotaPunk: Yes, I always update on thursdays

PodRacingPrincess: -nods- I will probably not stop writing anytim soon. And not just for this story, in general.

lonleycomet: ...-blinks- My, Sasuke is quite unpopular with my readers...Arigatou though.

x.Nanako-chan.x: -smiles- Yes, Hinata-chan seems for...intuitive than Naruto than Sasuke (to put it nicely of course) Oh, I shall update, I wouldn't want to keep you in suspense now.

Spirit of Ryuu: Ah, Arigatou -bows-

kenshinlover2002: Was it that sad? Oh! Perhaps you mean Sasuke's monologue on his past. Then yes, that is a little sad.

ginsensu: ...-reads again- "Sasuke is a grummpy/" ...-chuckles-

MoonIdiot: Ah, Arigatou -bows-

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Chunin Exams**

So far our day had consisted of several D rank missions. Filled with Naruto being hazardous to himself and others, Sasuke calling him 'loser' on many an occasion, and explosions.

Just another regular day being on Team 7.

"Naruto-kun? Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, as Sasuke and I helped him walk.

"Y-Yeah, Hinata-chan! It'll take more than that to bring me down," he smiled, with a slightly pink face.

"You really are just one big problem," Sasuke muttered.

"What'd you say, Sasuke?" Naruto growled.

"Guess we're not making progress on the whole teamwork thing, huh?" Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"Yeah that's right! Our teamwork's all messed up and it's all your fault Sasuke!" Naruto blamed, getting out of our embrace.

"Ano, I d-don't think…" I tried to interrupt.

"You think you're better than everyone else?!" Naruto continued.

"Not everyone, just you. Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact," Sasuke stopped walking away and turned around for a moment, "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."

The tension was so thick, I could have cut it with a knife.

And I don't do that well under tension.

"S-Stop fighting, both of you!" I blurted out.

Utter silence.

"A-A-Ano, I-I mean…er, g-gomen," I flustered, bowing in embarrassment.

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but I have to file my report on this mission," Kakashi-sensei broke the awkwardness.

"Whatever, I'm outta' here," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Erm, yeah, I should get going too," I nodded to myself. "Naruto, are you-?"

Before I could finish a small box began to follow Naruto.

…

Kakashi-sensei had already left by then, so, I had no clue as to who was in there.

"Um, Naruto…kun?" I asked. Naruto noticed the box now, he tried throwing it off his trail, the box chasing him throughout it all.

"That's the worse disguise of all time!" Naruto finally burst out.

"You saw through my disguise again! You're clever boss!" the box exclaimed. Suddenly there was a big poof and three children came out.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest kunoichi in preschool! Check me out!" the girl one proclaimed.

"I love algebra! Call me Udon!" the one with a nasal problem added.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru!" the last one, who appeared to be the leader, said.

"Naruto-kun? Do you know these children?" I asked. Naruto sheepishly nodded. Konohamaru looked at Naruto and me oddly.

"Boss? Didn't you promise that you'd play ninja with us?" he demanded.

"I can't play with you guys today, I have special ninja training to do!" he declared, the children looking at him with admiration.

"But, Naruto-kun, I thought we finished training for today," I whispered to him. He looked caught.

"I know that, I'm just trying to get away from them," he muttered, turning around to me.

Konohamaru looked like he had just gotten the answer to an important question. "Oh I get it boss," he grinned, putting up his pinky, "She's your…girlfriend."

"Wh-Wh-What'd you say?" Naruto flustered, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. Admittedly, I turned a little pink myself.

"Well, you said 'special ninja training' and you've been looking at her…" the boy explained.

...What?

"Th-That's not…" Naruto started falling apart.

"It's alright boss, I gotcha'. We can play later," he smirked. Starting to run off, "See ya' later-! Oof!"

He had bumped into a boy who looked around our age, he had an odd black suit on and purple markings on his face. He was also carrying something wrapped under his arm. His companion was a tall blonde girl who had a large fan.

"What do we have here," the boy smirked, grabbing Konohamaru.

"Put him down!" Naruto charged at the boy. Then, he did something with his fingers, and Naruto fell.

"Naruto-kun!" I ran next to him and helped him up.

"You're both leaf genin? Looks like your village is full of wimps," the boy scoffed. He tightened his grip on Konohamaru. Then, I noticed their headbands, they had an odd gourd symbol on them.

Sand genin? Here?

"That's it! Drop him or I'll tear you apart, got that?" Naruto growled.

"You're annoying, all of you," the boy rolled his eyes

The girl next to him sighed, "Fine, whatever, just don't get me into this."

The boy smirked and raised his fist to strike Konohamaru when-

THWACK!

"Ack," he muttered as his hand was hit by a small stone.

"Eh?" I turn to see Sasuke sitting on a branch in a tree.

"You're a long way from home and way out of your league," he said.

"Oh great, another wimp to tick me off," the boy moaned. Sasuke glared at him and crushed the rock, letting the dust fall..

"Hey punk, get down here. You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up," the boy snarled, unwrapping the object under his arm.

"What? You're going to use the crow for this?!" the girl panicked.

The boy ignored her and kept his gaze on Sasuke.

"Kankuro, back off, you're an embarrassment to our village."

"Huh?" Once again our attention was directed towards the tree. Another boy was standing upside-down on the branch. He had red hair and dark lines around his eyes. Also, he had a giant gourd on his back. His aura was very eerie and frightening.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" the boy asked in a cold voice.

"I, uh-uh-uh, they challenged us! They started the whole thing," the boy called Kankuro quickly replied.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you," the red-head growled menacingly. My eyes widened at his nature.

"Ah you're right, I was totally out of line. I-I'm sorry Gaara," Kankuro held up his hands in apology.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble he may have caused," Gaara said, but it didn't sound like an apology. Then, he appeared next to the other two.

"Let's go, we didn't come here to play games," Gaara ordered.

"A-A-Alright." They all started walking away.

I was about to point out that they were sand ninja, but then I remembered it was almost time for the chunin exams, so that was probably their reason for coming.

"Hey you! Identify yourself!" Sasuke said, calling out to them.

"Hm? You mean me?" the girl blushed. It appears Sasuke has an incurable disease that only affects girls, which makes them quite smitten. Somehow, I am the only one immune…

..Right?

"No, the guy with the gourd on his back," Sasuke pointed

"My name is Gaara, of the Desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

The silence that proceeded was intense and hard to bear.

"Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?" Naruto asked, breaking it.

"I couldn't care less," Gaara retorted. Then the mysterious people left.

* * *

The next day we were back at the bridge.

Again. And we were very tired and annoyed.

Again.

"Er, it's not fair! He sets the time and then he's late!" Naruto burst out. I was surprised and jumped a little.

"U-Um, I-I'm sure that Kakashi-sensei has h-his reasons," I supplied, still a little shaky.

Before Naruto could respond, lo and behold, Kakashi-sensei appeared.

"Now now Naruto, you're scaring Hinata," he scolded, "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the pathway of life."

"You liar!" Naruto accused. Kakashi-sensei ignored him.

"I know it's a little sudden, but I've recommended you for the chunin exams, all three of you. These are the applications," Kakashi-sensei explained, handing out papers.

I felt so nervous I had to keep from shaking. Kakashi-sensei noticed my nervousness though.

"It's all voluntary. Each of you, if you don't feel ready, you can wait 'till next year," Kakashi-sensei added with a smile, "Anyone who wants to take the exam, sign the application and take it to room 301 at the academy. It's at three p.m. five days from now."

"We're going to the chunin exams, Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"Er, y-yeah," I faked a smile at him.

* * *

Chunin exams?

This is a disaster! There's no way I could ever hold my own, let alone supporting two other team members. I'd let them down, I just know it. I should just not-!

…

Am I running away again? No, it's different, I'm not taking the exam because I don't want to let my teammates down.

_"We're going to the chunin exams, Hinata-chan!" _

…Is taking the exam really what's going to let them down?

"Hey."

I turned around to see Sasuke. He had a different aura around him. For one thing, he was smiling at me.

...Smiling?!

"Let's take a walk, just you and me," he offered his hand. My eyes widened. How was this possible? Nonetheless, I followed him. He took me to a clearing, no one else around.

"S-Sasuke-kun," I started, he looked at me with interest, "Wh-Why did you bring me h-here?"

He looked down as if he'd been caught, "I brought you here because…I don't want you to take these exams."

To my surprise, I was surprised.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"I don't want to see you get hurt," he had a sympathetic look on his face. Something wasn't right about any of this.

"_Shape up." _

_"Che, now that's the kind of attitude I like."_

_"I usually don't like people whining but…for you I can make an exception. Cut yourself some slack already, believe me. You've improved from the blubbering girl I knew before."_

…

I instantly took out a kunai, putting myself into a hostile stance. "Stay back, y-you are not Sasuke-kun," I tried sounding fierce. The imposter looked surprised.

"Hinata, what are you talking about? Of course it's me," he offere his hand again and I tried to slice it with my kunai, he immediately retrieved his hand.

"No, you are not," I gulped, swallowing my stutters. Then he smirked, turning into an unfamiliar ninja.

"Ha ha ha! Clever girl, but let's see if you can cut it at the chunin exams," he cackled, disappearing from view.

I blinked and put away my kunai.

Chunin exams, eh?

"...B-Bring it on."


	13. Chapter 13

Lolliot: Before I begin my respones, lots of people have been asking me to start updating earlier, this is a little difficult for me because my schedule is very difficult in the middle of the week. I started thinking I would update every six days instead of seven. But on Tuesdays, this is impossible. I come home at nine and then I can hardly even write. Perhaps I should explain, when writing a chapter, I usually start on Friday and write a little bit through the week when I can. Then on Wednesday, I get out of school early, I have more time and look through and give final touches and such. Then on Thursday, I usually get home at five, earliest. So, I don't know what I'll do about updating...Oh, I appear to have been rambling a bit, forgive me -bows- On to the responses

The following responses are for Chapter Four.

Prodigy Keyblad Wielder: Hm, drag it out? My friends have told me I have a tendency of doing this. -lowers head- Please forgive me if I do 'drag it out'. I will try harder to not do so. As for the NaruHina...well. I suppose it might seem like that. I had to stay true to Hinata's admiration, for it is part of her character.

Doctor Kiba: Yes, Sasuke has his subtle ways of showing affection. I'm very happy to hear you like the story

Danimals21: Why would she not be okay? ...Oh! You must mean when she fainted. No, she's perfectly fine. -smiles-

x.Nanako-chan.x: Well, it's a bit late, but yes, I will put in that mission. It seems people like Hinata-chan's fainting antics...

animeprincess619: Again, people like Hinata-chan's light-headedness... Arigatou, I'm glad you liked the chapter

DarkSmile: ...-blinks- I'm sorry, I do not understand the first part of this review. A crushie? I don't think Sasuke would call it that...-smiles-

Gaignun Kukai Jr.: I'm happy you enjoyed it.

HiN4-cH4n: I agree, the anime would be much more enjoyable.

lunarlily828: I'm so happy to see that I have shown enough development, and for such an early chapter...Arigatou for you kind words -bows-

kenshinlover2002: It was bound to happen sometime -smiles- Hm, I suppose she does 'get over him' later on, no?

LilliesCry: ...Yes, I did realize this, and I changed it. It is odd, I had known this when I started writing, but yet I made that mistake...Nonetheless, thank you for pointing it out to me -bows-

ItaFearMe: -nods- That was my original plan, but thank you for your opinion.

DJ: ...All caps...the chapter must have been good...Arigatou -bows-

Nina Natsu: I'm afraid 'ausome' is not a word my dear. But arigatou for your kind words. -bows-

Rei-06: Many people are saying similar things, arigatou

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice: Even though I think I have many faults in writing, I appear to have good ones as well. -smiles- Arigatou.

jjayno1: Yes, as I've said, he has subtle ways of showing affection...such a shy boy -smiles-

Fluffy Pinky Poo: ...-blinks- My...arigatou

Hyuuga121: Ah, people seem to like cute things...arigatou -bows-

Gothgirl8892: ...I always try to proofread my work before publishing. I hope that my grammar has improved since then...

icey.bluedragon: ...It is rather ironic that I have just answered a review on grammar when this one needs some work on it as well...-smiles- I am just teasing you dear, arigatou, I'm glad you liked it.

Milk Marshmallow: Yes, I can picture him saying that too...and of course I will continue to update.

ginsensu: I agree, Hinata-chan is 'awesome'. -smiles-

MoonIdiot: Why, thank you, I also thought it ended quite nicely.

**Chapter 13**

**Not-so-Secret Admirer**

The first steps into the large academy building were truly frightening. Very odd ninja were lining against the walls. And shouting everywhere for their teammates. And even fighting! I had seen a boy with a black bowl cut and a green ensemble being pushed back. A girl with two brown buns in her hair was by his side.

"Hm?" I turned my head when one of the two cronies started talking.

"The lives of your squad members are in your hands, so you better be able to take the heat. Little girls, don't belong here," one of them spat at the girl on the floor, "Go home and play with your dolls!"

I cringed a little at his ferocity, Sasuke took no heed and tromped right up to them.

"Real nice speech, now both of you step aside and let me through," Sasuke demanded "And while your at it, release the genjutsu. We can see right through it anyway. We're going to the third floor."

"Huh?" I mumbled, then I saw the door number. 301.

"Go ahead, tell them Hinata," Sasuke jerked his head towards me. I was shocked then nodded.

"Y-Yes, er, w-we're only on the second floor…s-so it couldn't be room 301," I explained.

Suddenly the number changed to 201.

"Well aren't we the smart ones. So you noticed an illusion, now let's see you deal with this!" the chunin cried, kicking at Sasuke. Sasuke started to fight back when-!

I actually can't say what happened. I just suddenly saw the green boy holding both of them back.

"I am sorry, but fighting is not allowed," he stated, letting both of them go. The to-be-brawling boys scoffed and walked away. The girl with brown hair walked towards the green boy accompanied with-

…

No.

She was with a boy with long black hair. A boy with clear eyes. A boy hiding a dark secret with his headband.

None other than my cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

"Hey, what happened to the plan. Weren't you the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level," Neji stated.

"I know! But..." the green boy started, then his eyes wandered...

Huh? Why did it seem he was looking at me?

…And why was he blushing.

The green boy walked over to you, "My name is Rock Lee, you are Hinata right?" he asked. Obviously getting my name from the previous scuffle. I blinked a few times then smiled.

"Oh, y-yes, nice to meet you," I introduced.

Rock Lee smiled in a friendly way, giving me the thumbs up, and proclaimed "Please be my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life!"

"…."

I can tell you my mind has never been so blank.

Luckily before I could answer Naruto cut in, "Back off Bushy Brows!"

Rock Lee merely looked at him, "I do not believe it is your place to say."

"Lee, knock it off," Neji glared, "That girl is not worth your time."

…I know.

I look down, trying to hide my face, and my embarrassment.

"What did you say?" Naruto glared. Neji ignored him and walked towards Sasuke. Who, for some unkown reason, also had a glare.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Neji asked.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone elses," Sasuke replied with sternness.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you anyway?" Neji pressed on for information.

"I'm not obliged to answer," Sasuke responded.

"What's that?" Neji said through gritted teeth. I looked towards them with wide eyes. What was Sasuke doing?

"I'll ask again, what's your name?" he asked, quickly losing patience. Sasuke just sneered at him.

"Naruto, Hinata, let's go," he jerked his head towards the stairs. I immediately followed him with Naruto behind us.

"Hey!" Neji called out angrily. I cringed, this wasn't good, "You think that just because you have these two to protect you that you're safe?" he asked loudly.

I stopped in my steps.

"Of course, that's just like you, the pampered heiress to the Hyuuga. Always sheltered."

…

I know...

**Sasuke**

Dammit! This guy was an asshole!

What the hell was his problem? Was his relationship with Hinata that bad that he had to go and say all these things to her?

…

AND WHY DID I CARE?!

She was looking down right now, looking like she was going to cry.

The fireball of emotions rose up in me instantaneously, making me furious. I gritted my teeth. Then she tried to speak.

"G-Gomen-," she started. Wait. _She_ was going to apologize?

Not while I'm around dammit!

I swept in front of her and glared at said asshole with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Why don't you stop acting like you're the big king around here," I growled. Before he could respond I grabbed her elbow and rushed her away with Naruto in tow.

When we were out of the room we arrived in a large practice area.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Wh-What was that?" she sputtered, obviously confused.

"Yeah Sasuke, that was really sudden," Naruto commented. I didn't turn around. Again, I had no real answer, I had no reason. I just wanted to do it.

"I was just ticked off at his attitude, that's all," I answered slowly.

"Hey you! Hold on!" someone shouted.

We all turned at the exclamation to see it was the odd bowl cut boy, Rock Lee.

"What do you want?" I groaned, I really wasn't in the mood.

"I want to fight. Right here, and right now," he declared.

"You wanna' fight me here and now, huh?" I repeated.

"Yes."

Lee jumped down from his post and stood before us.

"My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha," Lee asked.

_'If he already knew my name why did he give his own?'_

"I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan, and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figure you'll be a good test for me," Lee explained.

"And also…" his gaze went from mine to hers.

...Oh you have to be kidding.

"Huh?" she blinked, as dense as ever. I shook my head.

"Oh Hinata! I love you!" Lee proclaimed, blushing.

First, her expression was blank. Then she turned bright red, "Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAAT?" she cried.

"You are an angel, sent from heaven," Lee sighed, blowing a kiss.

…Wait, scratch that, blowing hearts.

She didn't exactly move, too shocked to move. It landed on her shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL!! GET IT OFF!!" Naruto scrambled over to her, trying to pry the thing off.

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan and yet you're challenging me? You must be more psycho than you look. If that's possible," I cut in, trying to get back to the original subject. As I spoke Naruto continued to tug on the shy girl's jacket.

"You wanna' know more about my clan, then I'll teach you, the hard way," I added.

"Bring it on," Lee grinned.

"Hold it! I get him first, this weirdo is mine!" Naruto huffed, red, and somehow grinding a pink heart in his hand.

"Go for it," I smirked, not really caring who fought who.

"It'll take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy," Naruto grinned, dropping the heart. Hinata looked bewildered and out of place.

"No thank you, right now the only one I want to fight is Uchiha," Lee said once more.

"Oh yeah! Well I've got news for you! Sasuke can't compare to me, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, charging.

He was sent spinning into the wall. It was then determined I was going to have to fight the guy.

"Hn. This'll be fun."


	14. Chapter 14

Lolliot: The reason I'm posting early is because I am leaving on a camping trip tomorrow and will not be able to update...Also, on my homepage, there is a poll concerning a one-shot I was planning to write for Valentine's Day, please vote, I would be most honored -bows-

The following replies are for Chapter 5

Gaignun Kukai Jr.: ...Such few words, but very kind, Arigatou.

HiN4-cH4n: ...If such a frightening thing would happen because of my fanfiction I would be most agrieved. It's odd, one person says to not drag it out, and another says things are happening too soon...Perhaps I can not please everyone -lowers head-...Thank you for your kind words

Rei-06: Ah, I hope I have accomplished just that. Thank you for the advice.

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice: -smiles- Arigatou

Mina Hyuuga: ...My, you can run quite fast...Arigatou

jjayno1: ...Frightful...But if you are a fan of Hinata-chan, I like you -smiles-

DJ: ...If it is in all caps it must have been good...

daydream14: My, spelling the word 'rocks' has gotten more complicated these days...Arigatou.

Milk Marshmallow: Yes, quite the miracle -smiles-. Arigatou -bows-

DarkSmile: ...Yes, 'tis very odd -nods-

MoonIdiot: -smiles- Arigatou

animeprincess619: ...Heh, I appear to also have the talent to make people laugh in my writing. That makes me glad -smiles-, Arigatou.

kenshinlover2002: -nods- I like it when Hinata-chan can be strong as well.

Black Lilly-chan: My, you are quite kind -smiles- Arigatou

Mimi: ...I find it better to explore what would have happened than why it didn't -smiles- Arigatou.

ginsensu: ...-reads again- 'Hinata will kick '? I do not understand, I'm afraid. Is there a part of the body that is called an ? -shrugs- I shall assume it is a compliment, Arigatou -bows-

**Chapter 14**

**The Way She Looks at You**

**Hinata**

This wasn't good, Sasuke had already been sent flying and was now using his Sharingan.

"I know your technique, forget it! It will not work, not on me..." Lee stated confidently.

"You know what? Here is what I believe, there are two different kinds of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and don't have to work at it," before Lee finished, Sasuke charged at him.

"And those like me, who have to train everyday of our lives!" Lee added, "Fact is your Sharingan is the worst match for my taijutsu! Here is what I mean!" he said as he fought.

I winced as Sasuke was kicked up into the air. Lee appeared behind him.

"And I think hard work can beat natural talent," he whispered. I blinked. A statement in which I hoped for it to be true.

Suddenly, Lee's bandages around his arms were unwrapping themselves, "You're finished."

THUNK!

Something had stopped the bandages and pinned them to the wall.

"Huh?" I cocked my head a little, realizing the object was a pinwheel.

"Alright that's enough Lee!"

"Ah!" I jumped a little, turning to see the speaker.

…A…turtle?

Fortunately, Sasuke's falling body was enough to distract me.

"Ah! S-Sasuke-kun!" I cried as I ran under him and caught him, both of us skidding across the floor.

"Dammit," he muttered. An odd way of thanking someone I might add. We both turned and saw Lee apologizing to the turtle.

…I have a feeling I'm missing something…

"Hey! You guys!" a conscious Naruto ran over to us, "That weird thing over there is a turtle, right?"

"What do you think, baka?" Sasuke grunted. Naruto glared at him intensely.

"Anyway, maybe that means that turtle's can be sensei too!" Naruto reasoned.

"Ano, do you think that's possible?" I asked with wide eyes. Sasuke smacked his hand against his forehead in a 'I'm-surrounded-by-idiots' look.

"Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions?" the Turtle-sensei growled.

"Yes sir..." Lee sighed.

"Alright then, please come out, Gai-sensei!" the Turtle-sensei demanded.

POOF!

Suddenly, a large green man shouted, "HEY! What's shaking everybody! Life treating ya' good?!"

…

Pardon me, but I don't think I can explain any of our expressions at that moment.

After we all regained our composure, Naruto spoke, "So that's where Lee gets it from. Same soup bowl haircut and even the same eyebrows."

"Hey! Don't insult Gai-sensei! He is one of the greatest men in the world!" Lee shouted angrily.

"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness I was too busy watching him crawl out from underneath a turtle!!"

"He did not crawl out!!" Lee retorted. I couldn't help but chuckling a little.

"Give it a rest Lee," the one called Gai-sensei said, "Now for your punishment!!" he cried, giving Lee a hard punch.

"UWAH!" I shrieked, "A-A-Ano, Lee-san!"

Gai-sensei walked over and kneeled next to Lee, tears of sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lee but, it's for your own good!" Gai-sensei sobbed.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei! I'm so sorry!"

They both embraced suddenly as a lovely sun set in the west.

…Wait a minute…

"Actually, it's kind of sweet how they're all hugging and stuff," Naruto grinned. Sasuke gave him a weird look.

"Now take off! I want you to take a hundred laps around the practice field!" Gai-sensei proclaimed.

"Yes sir! No problem!" Lee nodded.

"Run into the setting sun! Run!" Gai-sensei cried.

"Hey wait a minute! We're not finished here! You can't just take off like that!" Naruto shouted, "And what about the chunin exams? There's no time for fooling around!"

"Uh, oh, right, I forgot about that!" Gai-sensei pondered for a moment, "Lee you not only disobeyed my orders but you disrupted the chunin exams. I think that deserves a slightly more severe punishment, don't you?"

"Yes sir!"

"Let's say five hundred laps sound!"

"They're insane," Sasuke sighed.

"For once we agree," Naruto grumbled.

"Tell me, how is Kakashi-sensei?" Gai-sensei asked curiously.

"A-Ano, do you know Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, looking into his unnaturally shiny face.

"Do I know Kakashi? Heh heh. Well, people say he and I are arch rivals for all eternity," Gai-sensei claimed. Suddenly, Gai-sensei was behind you all.

…I have a feeling that sentence could have been stated better…

"My record fifty wins and forty-nine losses. Which makes me better than him, by the way," Gai-sensei added, "The fact is I'm stronger than Kakashi, and faster," he grinned.

"You see! Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Lee cheered. Gai-sensei flashed another smile. I noticed Sasuke was clenching his fist.

"I am sorry for the trouble Lee may have caused you. Look into my eyes and accept my apology, also notice my handsome manly features," Gai-sensei boasted. Sasuke said nothing, so I had to be the one to look up. Gai-sensei's grinning was as shiny as his face.

"Hello there," he said, giving the thumbs-up sign, "Lee you should accompany this girl to the classroom," Gai-sensei suggested, tossing a kunai at the pinwheel, knocking it over.

…

"Wah!" I gasped, blushing instantly.

"No thanks!" Naruto cut in, "We can accompany her ourselves!"

Lee seemed oddly disappointed and continued to redo his bandages. Gai-sensei--literally--'poofed' away.

"Hey, Sasuke, actually, I have not been totally honest with you. I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough. But you are not really the one I wanted to test them against. I lied to you when we were fighting before, I told you I was the top genin but there is another top ninja who is on my team," Lee confessed.

My eyes widened in realization of who it was.

"I came here to defeat him, you were just practice. Now you are a target, I will crush you!" Lee added, "Consider yourself warned," Lee walked away without another word.

"Ha! Guess the Uchihas aren't as great as everyone thinks!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto-kun!" I looked to him, surprised he would antagonize Sasuke at a time like this, "You shouldn't say things like that."

Naruto seemed a little surprised.

"S-Sorry, Hinata-chan," he muttered. I blinked, a little surprised at myself. I turned to Sasuke then.

"S-Sasuke-kun, d-don't take it to heart. Naruto-kun didn't m-mean it," I whispered to him. I knew how it felt to be told things like that. To have words that made you feel like you were a disappointment thrown at you carelessly.

I knew so well.

"Hn! It's not like I was planning to," Sasuke muttered, "This thing's starting to get interesting. The chunin exams, can't wait to see what's next," Sasuke said aloud, and with a smirk.

"…Right," I smiled with him.

**Naruto**

It was her eyes.

That was the thing that surprised me the most.

After I made fun of Sasuke, she had looked at me in a way that was different from before.

I remember, she used to look at me like I was special. Like I was the most important thing to her.

Now, that look belonged to another.

"Er, yeah! Chunin exams here we come!" I cheered awkwardly.

"Let's get it started! Naruto! Hinata!" Sasuke shouted, running off. Hinata and I followed him.

"YEAH!" I shouted in a cheerful way. Unlike what I felt on the inside.

Feelings I couldn't comprehend were suddenly lurching at me, coming from a place that was unfamiliar to me. I couldn't even name some of them. The way she had looked at me had taken the stopper off of them all at once.

What can I call this? What is wrong with me? There was no evidence Hinata had ever had felt anything more for me than friendship…

"_Naruto-kun do you want to pair up to fight Kakashi-sensei!" _

…Well, she did always blush at me…and faint a lot too.

_"You're wrong about Naruto-kun," I said, firmly. "You really don't know anything about him, and I'd appreciate it if you would at least give him a chance before judging him."_

…B-But! That doesn't prove anything! It-!

_"Who are you to say that? How would you know anything? Eh? I bet you don't realize how she feels about you, baka!" _

…

I really am…baka.


	15. Chapter 15

Lolliot: The following responses are for Chapter 6

Gaignun Kukai Jr.: I intend to.

Rei-06: I thank you for the compliment and the advice. -bows-

DJ: Ah, in all caps, it must have been...'awesome' as you say.

P'tfami: Ah, I thank you for your kind words. -bows- As for Sasuke's POV, I believe that it helps me to go into detail of his feelings because things are different since Hinata has replaced Sakura, but nonetheless, I am grateful for the advice. P.S. As for the finger poke...I'm glad someone caught that -smiles-

daydream14: Ahh, nostalgia is quite an emotion...-smiles- Arigatou.

MoonIdiot: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

animeprincess619: Arigatou -bows-

Wassermagierin: I am glad to hear we both like that same pairing -smiles-

ginsensu: ...My, such confidence in Hinata-chan...-smiles-

vexivicious: I fully intend to -bows-

Flo-Frou: Arigatou -bows-

PodRacingprincess: I hope you still think this story is as exciting. -bows-

kenshinlover2002: I believe Sasuke will always protect Hinata-chan if he is able to...Oh my, is this a spoiler? -smiles-

HiN4-cH4n: Arigatou -bows-

Piisa: I fully intend to my dear -smiles-

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Rookie Nine Reunion**

**Hinata**

We walked towards the first exam only to have Kakashi-sensei in our way.

"O-Oh! Kakashi-sensei!" I blinked, not expecting him to be here.

"Glad you came, Hinata. For your sake and the others," he beamed.

"Ano…" I became more confused.

"Now, you can all formerly register for the chunin exam," he added.

"Eh? What d-do you mean?" I asked.

"You see, only groups of three are aloud to take the exam," Kakashi-sensei answered slowly.

"But sensei you said it was the individual's decision to take the exam," Naruto pointed out.

"You're right, it is the individual's decision. But it's a decision that effects the whole team, you need everyone to take the exam. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want these two guys pressuring you," Kakashi responded, looking at me for the last part.

"You think I would pressure her?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi-sensei stared at him in a weird way. Sasuke--interestingly enough--said nothing.

"Well, I know that Hinata has her heart set on the team, and that's good," Kakashi-sensei smiled, causing me to blush a little, "But, she knew how much you both wanted to go, so regardless of her own feelings she would have come anyway."

I gulped, at first that had been my reasons.

"...But you're all here for the right reasons, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei added, "I'm proud of you! Couldn't ask for a better team." Finally he stepped aside

"Good luck."

"We won't let you down sensei!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke pushed open the doors and the light flooded in on us. The door shut with a 'thud' behind us.

"Wh-Wh-What's this?" Naruto asked, frightened. I gulped as well.

For in front of us were about hundreds of genin.

"Man, I had no idea there'd be so much competition," Naruto moaned.

"Oh my…" I gasped. The tension in the air was impossible to break.

"Sasuke! Where've you been?" squealed Ino, jumping on Sasuke.

…Correction to my last statement.

"You have no idea how much I was hoping you'd come here. I've missed those brooding good looks of yours!" Ino cooed. Sasuke did not look very pleased. As to me, something hot was rising from the back of my throat, burning and writhing. It made me want to make Ino feel pain.

I blinked. I had no idea I could be so cynical.

"HEY YOU PORKER!! BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!!" We all turned our heads to see-

"S-Sakura!" Naruto sputtered.

"Ms. Forehead, they let you in? You still have those frown marks on your forehead I see," Ino stuck her tongue out.

"Leave my forehead out of this!"

"Oh, it's you guys. I knew this was gonna' be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna' be this lame," Shikamaru groaned, walking up to us, his rather large friend Chouji in tow.

"Sorry, but Sasuke's all mine!" Ino proclaimed.

Before Sakura could respond her other teammate showed up behind her.

"Well, well, whaddya' know, looks like the whole gain's back together," Kiba grinned. I could have sworn Sakura turned pink for one second, then I blinked.

"ARF!" the dog on Kiba's head--I believe it was…Akamaru?--barked.

"Oh, hi Hinata," Kiba grinned. Sakura turned towards me, just noticing I was at present. She gave me a glare. Somehow, I felt uneasy.

"You guys too huh? Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing," Shikamaru sighed.

"Yup, here we all are, the nine rookies, this is gonna' be fun! At least, for those of us good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke?" Kiba joked.

"Hey! I train just as hard as Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Pfft, yeah, and what do you have to show for it?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"You should talk! I mean really Kiba, when we're training you're not exactly the greatest either," Sakura scolded. Kiba looked like cold water had just been thrown on him.

"Th-That's not-!" he began to reply.

"Hey! You guys! You might wanna' try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense but, you're the nine rookies right? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves," a boy pointed out, he had long silver hair and glasses.

"Just cool it, this isn't a class field trip," he added.

"Well, who asked you? Who are you?" Ino snarled, suddenly enraged.

"Kabuto Yakushi, but really, look around you," Kabuto answered, "You've made quite an impression."

Almost all the genin were glaring at you.

I gulped in fear, I mean, these guys were really scary!

"See those guys? They're from the rain village. Very touchy, they all are. This exam makes everyone tense. And you don't wanna' rub them the wrong way right now," Kabuto whispered.

"You can't help it, I mean how could you know how things work? You're just rookies," Kabuto shrugged, "You remind me of myself awhile back."

"Kabuto, this isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked.

"No, this is my seventh, well, they're held twice a year, so this is my fourth year," Kabuto answered sheepishly.

My eyes widened, his seventh try?

"Wow! A veteran, you must be an expert by now," Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah sort of," Kabuto mumbled.

"Cool! You can give us all the inside tips!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, some expert, he's never passed!" Kiba pointed out. Sakura hit him in the back of the head appropriately.

"Well, seventh times the charm they say," Kabuto responded, scratching his head. The rest of the conversation--in truth--I did not clearly pay attention to. Kabuto had pulled out some cards to explain the meaning of this exam. I was a little preoccupied watching the rest of the genin. They all looked really dangerous. I gulped a little, suddenly feeling the serioussness of this test dropping on me.

"...His teammates are TenTen and Neji Hyuuga."

My head snapped back to the conversation then. I thought I felt Sakura's eyes on me but shrugged it off. I also noticed Sasuke was uneasy as well. I tried to hide my emotions under the mask I had mastered so well, also missing the explanation of Gaara.

"Almost enough to make you lose confidence," I stated.

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!" Ino snapped. I blinked a few times, her outburst was a bit out of place. I was about to apologize when-

"She was merely stating what you couldn't," Sasuke glared at her. She seemed surprised at this as well, but backed down.

"Do you really think it's gonna' be tougher this time?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, in the four years I've been coming, I've never seen a crop of kids with this much potential as this bunch," Kabuto said, looking around.

Suddenly, I noticed Naruto was shaking. I had no idea that this worried him so much. I walked over to his shuddering form.

"Naruto-kun, don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine," I reassured, more to myself than him. Just then, Naruto jumped up and pointed at all the genin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna' beat everyone of ya'! Dattebayo!" he shouted. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey! What's that idiot trying to do? Get us killed?!!" Ino hissed.

Suddenly, I felt some sort of presence slinking through the crowd. It felt very strong and very sinister.

WHOOSH!

Two kunai were thrown at Kabuto. Half a second later, one of the genin swiped at Kabuto and missed. Kabuto smirked at this, but then his glasses cracked. Then, he was on the ground, gagging and obviously in pain.

"Kabuto! What's wrong?!" Sakura asked frantically. I looked at the genin, then at Kabuto. If they had missed him why was Kabuto in so much pain? Could it be it was a ninjutsu of some kind?

"Write this on your card, punk, the genin from the sound village will be chunin when this is over, guaranteed," one of them sneered.

POOF!

"AH!" I jumped at the sudden presence of someone in the room. Sasuke smirked a little.

"Alright, baby-faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up!...It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki, your proctor, and from this moment, your worst enemy," growled the newcomer. He was very frightening to look at. The man was tall and had a mean look, due to the scars on his face. His hair was also hidden under some sort of bandana. Behind him were several chunin.

The first exam of the chunin exam was about to begin.

I looked around at my teammates. Naruto, always shining brightly, and Sasuke, ever-confident.

_"I usually don't like people whining but…for you I can make an exception. Cut yourself some slack already, believe me. You've improved from the blubbering girl I knew before."_

…

I clenched my fists tight.

I was ready to start this exam.


	16. Chapter 16

Lolliot: The following responses are from Chapter 8

DarkSmile: Indeed.

animeprincess619: Ah, yes, I liked the ending too. Sasuke's little shows of affection are quite sweet -smiles- Arigatou

ginsensu: Quite. -smiles-

DJ: Arigatou, caps-san

Hali-chan: ...-laughs- Hormones and Sasuke-kun do not mix.

Gaignun Kukai Jr.: I look forward to it as well, arigatou.

daydream14: Ah, yes, Sasuke-kun does do that at times...Arigatou -bows-

Piisa: Indeed, and I fully intend do, dear.

Lil-Insanegal: ...It pleases me greatly to see so many fans of Hinata-chan.

Flo-Frou: Yes, it appears that is the difference between Sakura and Hinata-chan...Arigatou

HiN4-cH4n: -smiles- Or is he? Arigatou

Nina Natsu: Arigatou a thousand times over my dear! I am glad to hear such kind words thrust upon one such as me.

kenshinlover2002: I am so glad you were pleased -smiles-

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Cheating and Honor**

At least I was next to Naruto.

The one positive thought that I held on to.

I was next to a teammate. I let out a slow breath, we had just been seated for the first exam, a written one, too. Sasuke was farther back than us, but he would have probably made me more nervous anyway.

"Naruto, good luck," I smiled at him. Before he could reply, our proctor spoke.

"Alright everyone eyes front. There are a few rules that you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any question, so you better pay attention first time around!" he barked. He began to write on the chalkboard.

"Alright, rule number one is this. The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary of what some of you may be used to, you'll start with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong," he stated, writing it on the board.

I nodded, not seeing any difficulties.

"Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all the members."

…Please disregard my last statement.

I snuck a glance at Naruto, who at that moment was mentally torturing himself. I tried calming myself again, if Sasuke passed then it should bring our grade up, so no big deal.

"The third rule was that all the chunin around them were supposed to watch for cheating. If caught two points deducted, caught five times, you fail," Ibiki-sensei continued.

"I've got my eye on you guys," one of the chunin sneered.

"If you wanna' be considered as shinobi, then show us what shinobi you can be!" Ibiki-sensei proclaimed. I clenched my fists, ready to begin.

No, ready to win!

"Oh, and one more thing, if any candidate should fail and get a zero on their test, then the entire team fails."

…

Oh-!

"BEGIN!"

Suddenly, everyone turned over their tests. I followed suit. I perused the first question.

Line B indicates a shuriken thrown by ninja B thrown at ninja A. Describe the trajectory required if C points D, E, and F. Also predict the possible range of the shuriken and how you arrived at that conclusion.

…

Sorry for the pause. I almost cried.

I scanned the page for an easier question, but there was none to be found. They all just kept getting harder and harder.

Instead of hyperventilating I tried to think of a way out of this.

Because panicking sure wasn't going to help.

First I looked back to Sasuke, he seemed to be having just as hard of a time as I was. That's odd, well, if Sasuke can't figure these questions out then there's no way anyone really could without being a chunin.

Why would they make a test that's impossible to pass?

Unless…

No! They said you were definitely **not** supposed to cheat.

_"If you wanna' be considered as shinobi, then show us what shinobi you can be!"_

…Maybe, they **do **want us to cheat. To test if we can get our answers stealthily, just like an actual shinobi.

Or…they really don't want us to cheat and--if I do attempt it--I could let down my team by failing.

…

Slowly, I raised both my hands in a hand position under the desk.

Then, I activated my Byakugan.

**Naruto**

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!

Why were these so damn hard! I had to cheat, but I can't cheat! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, DATTEBAYO!

As I repeatedly hit my head on the desk I didn't notice what Hinata was doing.

Then, a few minutes later she muttered, "Naruto-kun."

I slowly turned my head towards her.

"Go on, take my answers," she offered, sliding her paper under her arm.

…How did she get those answers?

I looked from her to her paper. Had she…cheated? No, Hinata wouldn't do something like that.

…Right?

"Hinata-chan…" I whispered. Suddenly, I heard the scratching of a pencil. Someone had caught me.

I turned my head from the blue-haired beauty. I couldn't do it, I couldn't defile her honor and ruin it for both of us.

I stopped my train of thought.

Maybe, that's what I had to do.

Not just about the test, but about…

I clenched my fists, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I can't accept your answers," I whispered.

She didn't feel _that way_ about me anymore. I knew that. But why did it bother me?

"Besides, I can find the answers on my own," I reassured her, with that thousand-watt grin of mine.

No, I had to stop thinking that way about her. Now. She had tried being there for me, and I had just put her down without realizing it.

"Oh, of course Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled, forgiving my sorry self again.

These feelings I don't understand…no, feeling I don't _want_ to understand. I have to forget them, before I screw up again.

I looked back down at my test, hiding my inner thoughts.

Yeah, that's what I had to do, I'll kill these idiotic emotions bubbling inside me, destroy them completely. I'll make sure that they never reach the surface again.

I snuck another glance at her, she was still smiling, looking down at her test.

Because…if I don't destroy them…she might not keep smiling like that.

**Sasuke**

The clock ticked incessantly as time passed.

After cheating on the test all I really had to do was wait for the tenth question and glare at the back of Naruto's head. It was odd how he didn't notice the burning hole I was searing into with my eyes.

Probably because he had been hitting his head on the desk too many times.

I sighed and tapped my pencil against the desk. Hopefully the tenth question could save Naruto from failure.

I mean, both Hinata and I had figured it out and if he got at least the last question right we'd pass.

My other hand began to drum my fingers periodically.

Why was I so jumpy and tense right now? Everything seemed to be on edge right now. What did I have to worry about? I had completed the test and just had to wait patiently for the last question.

Suddenly, Hinata said something to Naruto, passing her paper under her arm.

My eyes widened a bit. Did he really intend to cheat off her paper.

Then Naruto clenched his fist and muttered something, Hinata smiled at him.

My pencil snapped under the pressure I was putting on it.

Jeez, I hope it isn't a written answer. And why did I have to be so uneasy whenever she wasn't so much as next to me?

…

Wait, what did I just-?

"Alright! Listen up! Here's the tenth and final question!"

My head snapped to attention at the front of the classroom.

"But, before I give you the question," our proctor started, "There are some more rules you need to be aware of."

I cocked an eyebrow, more rules?

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully. And try no to let them frighten you," he continued, "Rule number one, each of you can choose not to be given the final question."

As soon as it was said someone shouted, "Whoa! So what's the catch? Say we don't wanna' do it? What happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regaurdless of your answers of the other nine, you get a zero. In other words, you and your team fail," was the reply.

I frowned, why would you not want to answer in the first place?

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish, if you do accept the final question and answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail, but you will be banned from taking the chunin exam ever again!" he finished.

…Damn, this wasn't going as I'd planned.

"Of course if you don't wanna' take it, you don't have to," the proctor said, sickly sweet.

Several hands went up and several people dropped out.

I snuck a glance in Hinata's direction. I could tell she was nervous. It was just how she was, she always got nervous whenever she had the slightest hint she would be a burden to her teammates.

Which is a good quality I suppose.

Suddenly, Naruto raised his hand.

I clenched my teeth, that idiot better not-!

SMACK!

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want. You guys aren't gonna' scare me! No way! I don't care if I get stuck as a genin for all my life," Naruto stood up, "I'LL STILL BE HOCKAGE SOMEDAY!!"

…

Baka.


	17. Chapter 17

Lolliot: The first response is from Chapter 8 because I just received it recently. The rest are from Chapter 9

Tyge: Ah, I really shouldn't give spoilers...but I do not plan on it. The way I envision this story to end (which is most likely how it will end) is way before Shippuden...however...that might have been interesting...

daydream14: I am glad I can spread such joy. Ah...I wish this was how the show turned out as well -smiles-

Rei-06: Arigatou -bows-

Piisa: ...-laughs- I guess he's just shy. Arigatou.

.hai: Ah, I'm glad you like it, arigatou.

Spirit of Ryuu: Arigatou -bows-

HiN4-cH4n: Lots of people liked this chapter as much as I did. Arigatou -smiles-

Dark wolf on a full blood: Yes, it was quite...'fluffy' as you say. Arigatou.

DarkSmile: A great sum up of the chapter -smiles-

animeprincess619: I am glad you liked the song, arigatou -bows-

DJ: In caps once again I see -smiles-

salote: I liked it too, arigatou.

kenshinlover2002: Yes, quite a rare moment -smiles- Arigatou

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice: Arigatou -bows-

Flame05: Yes, I have always wanted to use that style of writing, and will use it again. Arigatou -bows-

MoonIdiot: Then it appears I am doing my job right -smiles-

PodRacingprincess: ...-laughs- I'm glad you like it.

Anonymous: Ah, yes, that might be a good thing to call it...or perhaps it's something more...

ginsensu: I agree full-heartedly my dear -smiles-

Mimi: Arigatou a thousand times over, my dear -bows-

kawaiiitahina123: -smiles- Perhaps he does...

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Into the Forest of Death**

**Hinata**

"I-It certaintly fits the name 'Forest of Death'," I sputtered, looking forward into the abyss we were about to enter.

"This place gives me the creeps me out," Naruto admitted, putting on a brave face.

"It should, it's called the Forest of Death," Sasuke muttered.

"And your about to find out why," our new proctor, Anko-sensei, smirked. Yes, we had passed the first exam, I have the gods to thank for that. It had all been a test on how well we worked for our comrades. Quite confusing, honestly, but no matter now. The second exam had yet to begin.

After Anko-sensei's comment Naruto made a face and squatted, "They call it the Forest of Death, and your about to find out why!" he mimicked.

Sasuke gave him a 'you-are-so-going-to-get-us-killed-if-I-don't-kill-you-first' look. I giggled behind my hands.

"Give us your worst! You're not gonna' scare me away! I can handle anything!" Naruto proclaimed.

"So, looks like we got ourselves a tough guy," Anko-sensei grinned evilly. Suddenly, a kunai whizzed past Naruto's cheek. Anko-sensei then appeared behind Naruto, grabbing him.

"You tough enough to handle this?"

My eyes widened, this was a chunin. This was something we might become.

Anko-sensei was then on guard when a ninja with an--ahem--extraordinarily long tongue handed her back her kunai.

"I was just returning your knife," the ninja explained.

"Why thank you grass ninja," Anko-sensei grinned, letting Naruto loose.

"It seems everyone here is quick-tempered, must be something in the air," she muttered.

I almost shivered at her next words.

"Looks like this is gonna' be fun."

I sat at the trunk of a tree filling out my consent form. Apparently, this part of the exam is much more dangerous. I must admit, this did frighten me. But I knew that both my teammates would be by my side.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, how's it going?" I turned my head to see one of my said teammates, Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," I smiled. He beamed back at me and sat down. I looked at the boy who not so much as a year ago I could have said I longed for.

But…

"Hinata-chan," he stared, jolting me out of my reverie, "Do you…well…I…"

I blinked, the seats had changed.

Now he was the one struggling for words.

He clenched his fists, "In the forest, I'm gonna' give it everything I have," his eyes raised to the sky, "I'm going to give it all I've got."

He then looked towards me, "You'll see, I'll…be able to protect you, too."

My eyes widened, then lowered a bit in a smile.

"Alright Naruto-kun, and I'll be able to keep up," I raised my pinky. Slowly, he linked it with mine.

"I-It's a promise," he grinned nervously.

"A promise."

"Alright everyone, we're gonna' start handing out scrolls," a chunin announced from behind a curtain. After this announcement we walked behind said curtain. The chunin handed us a heaven scroll, we were called back out of the curtain.

"Listen! All the teams have received their scrolls so go to your gate and wait there! When the gates open, the test is on!" Anko-sensei ordered.

The last-minute jitters were sent through my skin. I glanced up at our gate, number twelve.

"Bring it on ninja! I'll just send it back twice as hard!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes. I smiled a little, fidgeting though.

"Here we go," Sasuke grunted.

"ALRIGHT HEADS UP YOU MAGGOTS!! THE SECOND PART OF THE TEST HAS BEGUN!"

SNAP! CLANK!

The gates opened noisily and we walked through them slowly.

The second test had begun.

**Sakura**

Our team had been in here for at least five minutes. We stood in a clearing, knowing we were being watched.

"Alright, so if the castle's where everyone's going in the end, I suggest we lay a trap there and take whatever we catch," Kiba boasted.

Honestly, I was just interested in finding that Hinata girl.

Yeah, I'm still pissed at her, what do you care?

I was too busy fighting with that Ino-pig to deal with her, but just you wait, I'm gonna get her soon enough.

Suddenly, Akamaru started to sense something.

"Well, well, we've got company," Kiba muttered. I grinned, we just had to wait for it, then-

"AUGH!" three ninja crashed to the floor, giant leeches sucking them dry.

"Well, I guess the leeches found them. They sense heat and perspiration. If they're on you for five minutes, heh, you're a goner," Kiba smirked.

"Nice one Shino!" I grinned. Shino just pushed up his glasses.

"Don't mention it," he mumbled, I could tell he was pleased though.

"It seems we've taken advantage of our enemies," Kiba went on.

"Urgh, get off me," one of the ninja had managed to stand up. Unfortunately, he triggered our second trap. This one was of my own device.

The other two stood behind him in horror.

SWISH! A giant log smashed them through several trees.

"UAAAAGH!" they cried.

"Heh, that's one team down," I smirked.

_'And you're next…Hinata…'_

**Hinata**

"UAAAAGH!"

I shivered as the screams rang through the forest.

"I-I wonder who that w-was," I thought aloud.

"Aw come on, there's nothing to be scared about! This is gonna' be a piece of cake!" Naruto grinned. It comforted me a little as I remembered our deal.

"Right," I managed to respond without stuttering.

There was a bit of a silence, then-

"I gotta' pee!"

"Eh?" I tilted my head. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto turned around, he was fidgetting with something.

"What do you think you're doing?! Spare us some dignity and go find a bush!" he kicked him out of our sight.

"Eh?" I blinked, still a little confused.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke scoffed, looking away from Naruto, blushing for some reason.

Suddenly, I realized I was alone with him.

"Er…S-Sasuke-kun," I muttered. He turned his head towards me slightly, a sign of recognition.

"I-I…made a promise with Naruto-kun," I thought I saw some sort of expression on his face before I continued, "In this exam…I-I will not be a hindrance. Y-You'll see, I'm g-going to…pull my own weight."

I had imagined him to look at me with an annoyed face and say 'It's about time!', but what I found was something totally different.

I saw confusion in his face.

"What're you…" before he could continue, Naruto returned.

"Ahhh...Aw man, that was a lot! I wrote my name!"

…Wait, isn't Naruto right-handed?

Why would his pouch be on his left leg…

I swung out a kunai in defense against the imposter. Sasuke glanced at you, he had noticed too.

He struck at the imposter from the front, while he lost balance, I swept out from under his legs, making the imposter fall.

"Wh-What the heck was that all about-?!" before the fake Naruto could finish, we attacked again.

"Y-You guys have gone crazy!"

"Yeah you wish! We just struck before you could!" Sasuke retorted, bringing out a kunai.

"All right then, bring it on!" the fake Naruto yelled, charging at Sasuke. It turned into a three way kunai clashing.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked imposter gravely.

"What? What do you mean? I am Naruto!" the faker retorted.

"Then where's the cut on your cheek?" Sasuke growled.

…Oh yeah, Naruto had a cut on his cheek too.

"And I remember N-Naruto-kun being right-handed," I add.

"You're transformation skill is worse than Naruto's! Tell me who you are!" Sasuke demanded. The imposter grinned, then, with a 'poof' he transformed to his real form.

He was a rain genin with some sort of breathing utility on his mouth.

"You found out, so what? I'm still gonna' take your scroll! Now hand it over, or else," he growled menacingly, "So, which one of you has it?"

No answer.

"Fine then, I'll just have to take you both out!" the ninja charged towards us.

I gripped my kunai tight, I was ready.


	18. Chapter 18

Lolliot: The system is being awkward, so I am unable to respond to reviews...I will try later...gomenasai -bows-

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Prey Should Always Fear the Predator**

**Sasuke**

The ninja charged towards both of us, I didn't want her to get involved so I took the initiative with a jutsu. I leapt up and started my hand signs.

"Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!" I cried, shooting the fire from my lips. The ninja dodged the fire and leapt up to meet me, we clashed kunai. From the corner of my eye I saw her start some handsigns of her own.

Dammit!

"Hinata! ...Go find...Naruto!" I shouted in between clashes. I could tell she was disappointed, but she hurried off .

"I see a weak spot! Lucky me!" the ninja grinned, shooting needles at me. I dodged them behind a branch. Suddenly, I heard hissing.

"An explosion tag!" I cried. I landed on the ground on all fours. Then, the ninja appeared behind me.

"Lucky me! If you move, I'll kill you," he stated, "Hand over the scroll quietly."

I grinned as I sensed Naruto's chakra. A kunai whizzed past the ninja as the baka leapt onto the scene. The ninja immediately jumped away.

"You're not getting away!" he shouted at the ninja. Hinata was behind him, primed for a fight. I scowled and attached a kunai to my foot, my eyes turned sharingan red. I swung my foot, letting the kunai fly towards the ninja.

He narrowly dodged it, but I flew into him and stabbed him in mid-air. I could see the other two teammates headed for me.

"Hinata! Stay there, he might not be alone!" I barked, wanting to keep her at bay.

To keep her safe.

"This is unlucky," the ninja grunted, "Coming alone turned out unfavorable for me."

Then, he ran away.

I landed on the ground in triumph. I had protected her.

…But how much longer could I do that.

* * *

"That proves we can't just trust appearances," I said. We were crouching in a clearing, "We have to come up with a way to show each of us is who we say we are, and not some imposter."

They both nodded.

"B-But how do we d-do that," Hinata asked.

"We need a password," I answered.

"What kind of password?" Naruto questioned.

"A secret one. Something only known to the three of us, and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it," I responded. I knew someone was following us, so I thought of a plan quick.

"Alright, listen closely, 'cuz I only wanna' say this once. The question will be 'when does a ninja strike?' the answer will be 'a ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the time for a ninja to strike,'" I recited.

They had the blankest faces ever. I had to stop from smirking.

"You got one...a little shorter?" Naruto asked unsteadily.

"No, Naruto. That's it," I retorted.

"A-Ano…I-I don't know if I…" she stuttered.

"I-It's alright! I totally got it!" Naruto nodded, pretending to have memorized that ridiculously long password.

"Alright then, I'll take the scroll," I stood up, taking said scroll.

"Wait a minute Sasuke I-" Naruto stopped and winced in pain. "...What was that?" Something had hit Naruto on the cheek. Without any other warning, a gust of strong wind blew through the forest.

I had to cover my eyes from all the debris. When it was gone, we all hid in three separate locations. I was under a bush.

"You two guys go have fun somewhere else. I will go in alone from here," one of the three ninja who stood before us stated. Then, they were all gone.

Suddenly, I felt someone behind me, I whirled around and faced a timid blue-haired girl.

"Ah! …A-Ano…" she stuttered. I flitted a kunai up, even though I knew it was her. No one else could pull off that stuttering idiot look.

"Don't come any closer. State the password first. When does a ninja strike?" I declared. She paled instantly.

"A-A-Ano…When the enemy sleeps…and…lowers…n-no drops his-! …Er…g-gomenasai!" she bowed, "I do not know, please spare me!"

I smirked, putting away my kunai.

"Why are you apologizing? You got it right," I rolled my eyes. She looked utterly confused when she stood back up. Suddenly, a familiar orange ninja appeared.

"Hey guys! What's up? You guys okay?" he asked.

"Don't come any closer!" I instantly shout, "When does a ninja strike?"

"What? Oh, sure, no problem! A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the time for a ninja to strike," he recited.

Bingo, we have an imposter.

SHINK!

My kunai was dodged and hit a tree.

"What was that? You could've killed me!" the imposter cried.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata blubbered, utterly confused.

"Hinata! Think about it, would Naruto really be able to memorize a password that long?" I questioned. She stopped to think, then put on a face of realization.

The imposter smirked and then turned into his original form. A grass ninja.

"If your partner is really that dim-witted, why come up with a password he'd never be able to remember?" the grass ninja asked.

"You see, it wasn't meant for Naruto as much for anyone who was eavesdropping on us. It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it!" I grinned.

"I'm impressed, you certaintly haven't dropped your guard have you?" the ninja smiled evilly, "This promises to be very entertaining."

Suddenly, he pulled out an earth scroll, "You want this, right?" he chuckled. I glared as he raised the scroll to his lips. Then, his elongated tongue slid around it.

My eyes bulged as the inhumane thing before us devoured his scroll.

"Now let's begin the fight over our scrolls," he smirked, taking a fighting stance, "By putting our lives on the line."

He attracted our attention to his eyes. I was obliged to look into them.

Big mistake.

Blood flew around my vision, my blood.

Shrieks that were unintelligible to me rang out all around. Pain, so much pain, I couldn't breathe.

Then it was over, and I staggered.

After a few moments of being back among the living, I threw up.

I staggered backwards and beads of sweat rolled down my face.

It wasn't a genjutsu, just an intent to kill! Who could this guy be? Whoever he is, I have to get away! I have to! Now!

"H-Hinata…" I whispered, turning my head to my companion. She showed no expression of recognition. Her whole body was shaking, tears ran down her face. She had had it much worse than I.

I tried to move my body, any part. But no response. Everything was trembling too hard to move.

Move, move, move!

My hand ever so slowly reached for a kunai, shaking as the blade came out. I shakily stood with my lone blade.

"Now, what are you going to do with that?" the ninja asked. Again, my body froze, "Don't worry, I'll make it quick, but I don't have to tell you that, do I? You've seen it with your own eyes."

It seemed as if in slow motion that the ninja raised his two kunai.

Yet so quickly they flew towards me.

**Hinata**

I blinked as I regained my senses, hoping that none of the pain had been real.

Then I saw blood flying.

My eyes bulged as I saw Sasuke, stabbing his knee with a kunai. With a flash it was all gone and we were both in a tree. He was gasping for air as I sat helpless before him.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun…that wound is rather d-deep, d-d-do you want me to…" he glanced at me for a moment. His eyes were full of an unfamiliar emotion on his face.

Fear.

Then, he pulled out the kunai on his own and the blood flew once more.

"S-Sasuke-!" my words were cut as he covered my mouth with his hand. I was utterly confused when I saw him breathing heavily with panic. Suddenly, an ominous shadow was cast over us. It was my turn to tremble when I realized the giant snake behind us. I fruitlessly tried to pull his hand off my mouth. Eventually, I broke free.

"Sasuke-kun! Watch out!" I cried. He turned around in time and we both jumped out of the way.

The snake coiled around a tree, then attacked Sasuke. His eyes filled up with terror and he cried out, "Don't get near me!" as he flung his kunai. The snake hissed noisily, then fell over dead. I noticed then, Sasuke's red sharingan eyes.

Just when I thought all was safe, something began to protrude from the snake's flesh.

"I sense your fear and desperation," the ninja hissed, standing up straight from the snake's body, "It's natural, the prey must never let down it's guard, not even for a moment...in the presence of its predator," he cackled.

My eyes were wide with fear, my breath came out in spurts. I found that my body couldn't move.

Just then, her body became elongated and it stretched towards Sasuke.

I tried to run, but my legs could not respond.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I cried.

THWACK!

Kunai knives hit the place where the ninja would have been if the knives had been late.

"Looks like I came just in time!"

I turned my head fast enough to get whiplash.

"Naruto!"

"Oh, by the way, what was that password again?" he smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Our Own World**

I couldn't help but smile, even in our desperate situation. Naruto had come, maybe there was still hope.

"Naruto! Get out of here! What are you thinking! You have no idea what you're dealing with! Get out of here while you still can!" Sasuke barked. I jumped from the volume of his voice. What surprised me more was what Sasuke was saying. How could someone who had had so much confidence be so cowardly now?

"So Naruto, you managed to escape from my friend. Well done," the ninja hissed. I shivered, remembering our enemy.

"Okay, I don't know what's been going on here, but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that!" Naruto growled, with a glance at me.

I lowered my head, sure that he was angry at me for breaking our promise.

"So you better slither back into your hole before I make a pair of shoes outta' ya'!" he added.

Despite the awkwardness of Naruto's pun, a long silence full of tension ensued us.

Then, Sasuke did something that really surprised me.

"You can have it!" he resigned, "The scroll you want it right? Fine! Take it and leave us in peace." He reached into his pack and pulled out our scroll.

"What the hell are you doing! You can't just give our scroll up!" Naruto cried angrily.

"Shut up and stay out of it!" Sasuke barked back.

My eyes widened. Everything was falling apart. Like a loose thread, it had only taken a tug and everything began to unravel. 

And all I could do was watch.

"Take it," Sasuke said, tossing the scroll.

No more.

Before the ninja could catch the scroll. I grabbed it. 

Sasuke's eyes were confused and fearful when I met them. I narrowed mine and walked towards him.

"What are you doing! Stop messing around and stay out of-!"

He could not finish his sentence due to the fact he could not breathe.

At least, not after I struck him in the stomach.

I cannot lie. I was truly frightened.

But I didn't leave. I didn't want to wait for my friends to save me anymore.

"H-Hinata…" Sasuke gasped, "D-Do you even…k-know what you're doing?" Even though he was in pain, the intensity in his voice still cut through me.

"Yes, for once, I am," I retorted. His face was even more surprised. "You are the one I am not so sure about," I raised a kunai.

I couldn't bear this any longer. This wasn't Sasuke, this man--nay--this _boy_ before me could not be.

"What sort of nonsense is this?" Sasuke yelled. "It's me!"

"Lier!" I cried, why did this boy continue to defile Sasuke's honorable name? "You may sound and look exactly like him, but you could never be him!" Tears of anger arose in my eyes.

"The real Sasuke-kun…he never ran away like this! Giving up! How could you tell me that you're Sasuke-kun when every word out of Sasuke-kun's mouth was meant to get me to do my best!"

His eyes widened at my quoting.

"_Hey, what did I tell you? Shape up." _

For a moment, it felt like it was just us. 

The cowardice...and the crying girl who was trying not to be one.

"Sad, but true, it doesn't matter. As far as the scroll goes, I can simply kill you and take it!" the ninja cackled.

My body turned to see the ninja running blood across his arm.

"Summoning Jutsu," the ninja said calmly. Air started pushing me back. When my eyes reopened, a giant snake was lunging for me.

Fortunately, I was able to leap in time to get on a nearby branch. Then, a tail from nowhere flew towards me.

WHAP!

I was flung backwards by the force of the slap. Suddenly, someone caught me.

I blinked up and looked into a pair of blue eyes.

"I told you, I was gonna' protect you this time."

**Sasuke**

He had caught her.

_Him._

The oblivious one. 

While I, the one who had told _her_ to shape up, stood in shock. 

He set her on a branch, ready for attack.

Why couldn't I have been the one to protect her?

Wasn't I the one who had vowed that to myself?

Back when…

_"In this exam…I-I will not be a hindrance. Y-You'll see, I'm g-going to…pull my own weight."_

When she told me that I…

I was so scared.

When we fought Zabuza, I thought that was 'pulling her weight', and that time she nearly died.

Died. My favorite…

I shook my head of the forbidden thought.

If that wasn't what she called 'pulling her weight' what could happen here. Where there was no one there besides me to protect her.

And that's why I…

_"Hinata! ...Go find...Naruto!" _

_"Hinata! Stay there, he might not be alone!" _

I thought maybe I could shield her.

She stood up, her mouth bleeding.

My fury couldn't be contained. Not just fury at the ninja, but at myself.

How could I have let this happen!

"Finish them off, now," the ninja said, talking to his snake. 

Maybe protecting her, didn't always mean I had to hide her from the truth.

I dashed forward, racing against time.

Maybe it could be enough if I could just stand by her.

The giant scaled monster hissed and sprung.

Perhaps, if I could be by her side, in every battle, fighting with everything I got. And striking until I drew my last.

My kunai became embedded into the snout and blood spurted from the snake. It hissed angrily.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. I smirked.

"You didn't think I was going to let you both have all the fun, did you?"

Maybe…that could be enough.

**Naruto**

I grinned, so, she had finally snapped him out of it.

Good.

"What took you so long, teme?" I teased.

"I could have asked you the same thing, baka," he quirked, referring to my belated rescue. Before I could retort I remembered the impending reptile.

I lept onto the back of the snake, beginning to beat it.

I didn't even notice the ninja begin a fireball jutsu. It was only when I recognized heat coming towards me. 

A sudden weigh pushed my to the next branch. I grinned at the blue-haired beauty as the flames destroyed the snake.

Before I could so much as blink at the ninja, he was in front of me, and kicked me in the chin.

I catch myself on the next branch, disoriented a bit by the pain.

"Now then, let's see how well you do, Sasuke," the ninja grinned.. The snake rushed forward.

SHINK!

The snake was an inch or so from Sasuke, but someone was between them.

Blood fell to the forest floor.

The snake's blood.

She smirked at him.

It was a moment before he did the same.

And they entered the world that was their own.

I felt a pang of loneliness as they looked at each other that way.

Because when they entered that little world of theirs, the one they had created probably without even realizing,

I knew it was a world I could never enter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Undeserving**

**Hinata**

I felt the pressure of the snake behind me. The only thing that stood between me and this snake was a kunai.

Suddenly, I felt a vast amount of chakra behind me. I recognized it, seeing as I had encountered it before.

Naruto.

He was apparently angered by something and was ready to rage into the battle himself.

The ninja noticed this and smirked. Just then, his tongue wrapped itself around Naruto's waist.

"HEY! Aw sick! Put me down!" Naruto yelled, squirming. The ninja mumbled something to himself.

I wanted to go and help him so badly, but was stuck here. I felt so frustrated with myself, no matter how hard I tried, I **always** ended up just standing there.

On his fingertips appeared purple fire, "Five prong seal!" he shouted, thrusting the fire onto his stomach.

"Naruto-kun!" I cried out, fear running through me.

Naruto's mouth opened in silent screaming, his face contorted with pain. His body couldn't take it, and he fainted. I felt a tear squeeze out of my eye.

The ninja then threw him, Sasuke threw a kunai, just in the nick of time, to nail him to a tree, stopping his fall.

His eyes were closed tight. He was really mad.

Suddenly, I felt the snake stop struggling. It was dead. I looked at Sasuke, and he nodded. I charged towards Naruto and took him to a nearby branch.

"No!" I spun around to see Sasuke, his eyes Sharingan red.

It was then I realized I could not interfere with the pending battle. This wasn't my fight. It was Sasuke's, for his honor. No matter how much I wanted to help him, I could not.

I clenched my fist and sighed. At least I could occupy myself with Naruto. Perhaps with just that I could be useful.

The tree in front of me was sizzling from having been severly burned by Sasuke's fire technique, along with the ninja.

I realized I had been holding my breath, and let it out. I smiled tiredly, Sasuke had won his fight for honor. Naruto was at least breathing normally now, so I suppose I had done something useful.

Sasuke was gasping for air, perhaps he needed my attention as well. I was about to leap down next to him when suddenly-!

I couldn't move.

"Such mastery of the Sharingan at such young age. You're a true Uchiha after all. Yes, you'll do nicely," the ninja cackled, his voice changing. He freed himself from the tree and began walking towards us.

I couldn't speak, I was so frightened.

"You're eyes may be even keener than Itachi's," he added, I couldn't understand this very well, but Sasuke was scared.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Sasuke shouted, he placed himself in front of me. I was puzzled but said nothing.

"My name is Orochimaru, as for what I want that will have to wait until you finish this test with the best score of all," the ninja smiled evilly, burning your scroll.

"First, you'll have to defeat the sound ninja who serve me," he continued. I noticed now he had a Otogakure symbol on his headband. Suddenly, he made some sort of seal with his hands, his neck began to stretch.

Heading for Sasuke.

"Sasuke run!" I screamed.

Too late.

He was bitten.

Immediately he started to spasm and grabbing his neck.

Suddenly, I found myself next to him, long before I realized I could move.

Sasuke was in pain.

Then, all my fear was gone, for one second.

And replaced by rage.

"You, what did you do to Sasuke-kun," I growled. Orochimaru smirked, reminding me how terrifying he really was.

"I merely gave him a parting gift. Soon Sasuke will seek me out, desiring my power," Orochimaru prophesized, "In the meantime I thoroughly enjoyed seeing the powers you already possess."

Orochimaru chuckled as he began to dissolve into the bark.

Nothing surprised me much anymore, so I didn't react.

Then, I heard the most awful, frightening, and terrible sound of all.

Sasuke began to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt tears falling down my face without my consent.

"Sasuke!" I cried, holding his shaking body. He couldn't stand, so we knelt together. The noises of pain he created made me feel like I was being torn apart.

And I didn't care to know why.

I gripped his hand and he squeezed so hard I thought it would break.

But I didn't dare let go.

"UUUUUAAAAAGH!" he cried again.

"I-It's okay, I-I'm here S-S-Sasuke-kun…S-So i-i-i-t'll be….o-okay," I tried to soothe him, but I was trying to convince both of us. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do, what I could do. Sasuke's body continued to shake as I held him close.

Then I felt him stop.

And I was alone.

I flinched when crows flew past us.

I started to cry all over again. I was all alone, Naruto was unconscious, and Lord knows what Sasuke was going through.

I whimpered as I admitted, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

I felt a shock as I woke myself up, again.

I sighed when I remembered my situation. I knelt before two boys who were--at the moment--indisposed.

My inner-clock told me it was time to change the washcloths I had placed on their foreheads, so I reached for them and wet them once more.

Luckily, soon after my breakdown, I had found a hollow tree. So now, all that was protecting us was the traps I had set, and my own strength

I won't lie.

It was terrifying.

But it was the only thing I could do for my teammates right now, so I did it.

I looked down at the boy closest to me, Sasuke. I stroked his cheek, feeling so guilty.

I did this.

I was the one who had just stood there like an idiot once again and let things happy.

I had done this to Sasuke.

I wiped my eyes to find that I had been crying.

"Aawww, what's the matter? Is the widdle girl afraid? Don't worry, you won't have to watch anymore, I mean, what's the point after we've found you? Now wake Sasuke up, we want to fight him!" I spun around at the unfamiliar voice. Three sound ninja.

I glared and took out a kunai.

I wasn't in the mood.

"What do you want, I mean really want. I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows!" I shouted, "What's that strange bruise on Sasuke's neck? I know Orochimaru's behind that too. And now you wanna' fight him when he can't defend himself?!"

They glared back at us, I had touched a nerve apparently.

"I can't just let you stay there after saying that to us, first I'm gonna' kill you, then I'm gonna' kill Sasuke!" one of them smirked smirked.

"Wait Zaku," the other boy stopped him. The second boy walked over and revealed one of the strings attached to a trap.

"If you're going to set a trap, make sure it's actually hidden," he taunted.

"Now we kill them," he ordered, they charged. Immediately I cut another string. A log flew in from nowhere.

"Nice try little girl!" the second boy bellowed, blowing up the log. I gulped, about to get into a defensive position when-!

"Leaf Hurricane!"

I blinked, all the sound ninja had been knocked back by some unkown--green--force.

"L-Lee-san?" I wondered aloud, where had he come from?

"Who are you?" the other boy asked.

"I am the handsome devil of the leaf village, and my name is Rock Lee," Lee stated.

"Wha...What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I will always appear, at any time and anywhere you are in trouble, Hinata-hime!" Lee responded with gallantry.

I gazed upon him in a new light. Lee was going to risk his well-being to protect someone like me. Someone so undeserving and small.

"Lee-san…" I whispered.

"But on this test...your my enemy," I reminded.

"Hinata-hime, I already told you, I will protect you until the day I die!" he replied with a thumbs up sign.

I couldn't believe my ears.

Was I really deserving of such an affection?

I clenched my fists in self loathing.

Even an affection that I knew I could never return?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lolliot: …I finished the chapter a day early, so please take this as a thank you and as an apology. An apology because for now, I am unable to respond to all the wonderful reviews I have gotten…and also because people have been asking me to update sooner…Gomenasai. And a thank you to all my readers, your encouragement gives me such joy. Now, please continue to read through more of Hinata-chan's journey –bows-

**Chapter 21**

**Gomenasai**

I wanted to cry, more then I ever have wanted to in my life.

Lee lay crumpled on the ground, beat up and bloody.

"Alright, time to end it," Dosu hissed. I looked at the boy who had risked his life, just to protect the likes of me. I bit my lip and stood up fiercely, flinging kunai at my enemy. He merely flicked them away with the metal device on his arm.

"I almost forgot about you," he admitted, starting to come towards me. Fear started to grip at my heart as I stood there. I was the last barrier that there was between my teammates and them.

_"Alright Naruto-kun, and I'll be able to keep up," I raised my pinky. Slowly, he linked it with mine._

_"I-It's a promise," he grinned nervously._

"Heh, she's not worth this," Zaku grinned, suddenly in front of me. He raised his hand and-!

"OOF!"

He was knocked back several feet by my blow. I raised my eyes, which were in a nasty glare.

"Byakugan!" I cried, my eyes having veins surround them.

"Wh-What the…?!" Zaku grunted.

"I will **not** let you touch my teammates!" I said firmly, and–a first–without stuttering.

"Don't…get cocky little girl!" Dosu growled, coming for me. And with my teammates behind me,

I knew I was ready.

**Sakura**

…Alright, I don't think I have time to explain any details right now, so here's the bottom line. My team and I were in the bushes by Sasuke's team. And, yes, we were watching the sound ninja creep up on Hinata.

"So, Sakura, come on, make up your mind. Do you wanna' help her or not?" Kiba asked again. I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"I don't know!" I growled back, for the umpteenth time. Sure, I disliked Hinata, but I didn't want her to be killed.

"It seems like the time for helping her will be over soon," Shino suddenly commented. My attention went to the clearing. Shino was right. That Zaku guy was in front of her now, his arm raised.

BAM!

"OOF!"

If I had blinked, I would have missed it. But Zaku being on his butt a few yards away from Hinata--who had an arm raised--would have been proof enough. Her eyes finally showed and a shiver went down my spine.

I had never seen her so determined.

"I will **not** let you touch my teammates!" she declared firmly.

Then I realized,

I had been wrong.

All this time, Hinata had been someone who had undeservingly stolen my chance with Sasuke from me. I thought she was undeserving of his time. That she didn't care about him at all. So I was angry.

I…am so stupid.

"Hah!" she cried, fending off both Dosu and the sound girl, "Rotation!" both of them flew off at once.

She was…protecting Sasuke, with all she had.

But, even so, that meant we couldn't interfere. Unless it was ultimately necessary, I wouldn't get in the way.

Because this was her battle.

**Hinata**

Only Kami knows how long the fight went on. By the time it reached the pinnacle, I was almost out of chakra, and pretty badly hurt. Of course, the sound ninja weren't exactly in top shape.

"This little bitch is starting to piss me off!" the girl called Kin growled in frustration. I was huffing for breath so I could not respond.

"I agree, let's kill her now!" Zaku shouted. Then, all three of them were coming at me.

I braced myself, this was it.

Win, or lose.

Succeed, or fail.

Live, or die.

Zaku hurled a punch at me but I dodged did a roundhouse kick in his side. Then Kin spun around and tripped me with her legs. I felt myself falling but turned a bit so I landed on my hands. Using them, I propelled myself so I could kick her in the face.

The thrill of the battle ran through my veins.

I skidded on the ground from the force of my kick.

Suddenly, an arm hit me in the face. A dull pain rang through my head as I fell backwards. Then he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back up. I didn't cry out though, I was far too dizzy.

WHAM!

Another punch and I flew back, onto the ground. My arms, though feeble, attempted to push myself off the ground. Suddenly, an unknown force pushed me back to the dirt. I soon realized it was Zaku's foot.

"Alright, time to die, you little bitch!" he shrieked.

…Pathetic.

I was so…pathetic.

I couldn't even protect my teammates. Even with everything on the line.

…I'm such a…failure.

When I opened my eyes–realizing I had shut them–I looked up and saw…

Pink?

"Sorry, Hinata, I hope you don't mind, but I don't want you dying until I can fight you again."

My vision focused and I saw the speaker grin.

"S-Sakura…san?" I mumbled.

"We'll take it from here!" Kiba smirked, obviously eager to get some action.

"B-But…" I was so confused, didn't Sakura hate me?

"Besides…I can't let you have all the good moves in front of Sasuke," Sakura winked, then turned her attention to the three ninja.

Again, why was she trying to protect me?

I, who am such a failure.

Am I really worth this?

I couldn't think much after that, so I closed my eyes and rested.

**Sakura**

"Who are you?" the one called Zaku growled angrily.

"None of your business, spiky!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Alright! Finally! A good fight," Kiba smiled happily, getting into a stance.

"Tell me, did either of you have a plan up to this point?" Shino asked.

…

"Ummm…"

"I thought so."

"Hey! You weren't exactly brainstorming back there!" Kiba retorted, "Plus, Sakura was the one who said we should help!"

"What?! Don't try and pin this on me, dog-boy!" I growled.

"Not that this isn't entertaining, but if you would please move. We need to fight Sasuke," Dosu interrupted. Our attention was turned once again to the three–slightly beaten up–sound ninja.

"Che, why the rush? Let's have some fun with this," Kiba grinned. I did the same and pulled my hair into a ponytail with a rubber band I had in my kunai pouch.

"Alright, let's go!"

We were evenly matched now. All three of us in individual one-on-one battles.

I was matched with Kin by chance.

Heh.

Right now, we were grappling each other, fighting for control. I could hear the low growl in her throat.

WHAM!

She kicked me in the chest, it wasn't something utterly painful, but I staggered back a bit. Suddenly, I felt her behind me. She gripped my hair.

"Maybe if you would spend a little less time caring for your hair and-!"

I cut her off as I slid my kunai through my hair. She lost her grip, and then it was her staggering back. I took the advantage and punched her in the face. She didn't get back up.

"I don't think I said you could touch my hair," I sneered.

**Sasuke**

Stop it!

Enough!

It's my fault, I know, stop telling me over and over.

I get it, my parents died because of me!

It was me!

My fault!

So please…no more…please…

_Have you forgotten why you were seeking power in the first place? You've lost sight of what's important…Or perhaps you just want more pain?_

Blue.

Blue hair.

She lay on the floor, broken and bruised.

Then…

Red.

Red blood.

**Hinata**

(Lolliot: In the following, things in -these- are lyrics from the song "If You'll Stay In My Past (Part 1 and 3)" by Maria Mena)

I am positive the reason I awoke was the dark aura I felt behind me. My head turned to see a dark form rising. Purple chakra surrounded it, swirling around.

"S-Sasuke…kun…"

I don't know when I sat up but I didn't care. My eyes were wide with terror. His eyes were big and greedy. He didn't look like Sasuke at all.

"Hinata…" I held my breath as he addressed me. "Who did this to you...?"

I could say nothing in response.

"Who was it?" he asked again.

"Sasuke...kun…" I felt tears start to spring to my eyes. They came from fear. Sasuke seemed to notice this.

"It's alright, it's only the power flowing through me," Sasuke answered calmly. "In fact, I've never felt better, he gave me this gift."

I don't know if that was meant to make me feel better.

"He made me understand what I am, an avenger. To follow my path I must gain power at any cost, even if it means being consumed by evil," he added.

No…no…please don't say such things…

Tears continued to fall.

"Now tell me Hinata, which one of these people did this to you?" Sasuke questioned again.

"That would be me," Zaku boldly boasted. A fool.

Sasuke's eyes fell on him with such malice it made me shudder.

It all happened in a blur really. Sasuke skidding Zaku to the ground, the sickening snapping of Zaku's arm.

I can't go into much detail for fear that I will start to retch.

"It looks like you're the only one left. I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did," Sasuke growled. He took slow steps towards him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

_"I usually don't like people whining but…for you I can make an exception. Cut yourself some slack already, believe me. You've improved from the blubbering girl I knew before."_

My feet began to move on their own. I found myself running towards him. And then, I was holding him.

-I understand your need to switch the roles around-

"S-Stop…please…s-stop," I cried, tears coming again. His eyes turned back to me, they were full of irritation and anger. I was so scared.

-And despise me for the fact that we didn't last-

"Let go," he growled, his arm elbowing me a bit, a warning. Even thought it didn't have much of an impact. I felt like my chest had caved in.

-And I'll be your punching bag if you'll stay in my past-

"S-Sasuke-kun, I've been noticing that y-you...have been trying to...protect me," I didn't realize the words were true until I said them.

"Ever since this exam started, you've been trying to shield me from everything," I continued.

_"Hinata! ...Go find...Naruto!"  
_

_"Hinata! Stay there, he might not be alone!" _

-I understand to want to have a mature dialogue is too much to ask-

"I…Arigatou…" I whispered into his shirt, "But this time…I'm going to have to go against you."

-And I'll be your one regret-

"But please, let me protect you this time."

-If you'll stay in my past-

Time seemed to stand still, if only for a moment.

"Geez…you sure do cry a lot."

And then I felt him stumble in my arms.

"You are strong Sasuke. Here, we will give you this scroll, take it and leave us be," Dosu compromised. In a few minutes, he was gone. I looked around, Sakura's team was still here, and she had cut her hair.

I blinked.

"S-Sakura-san?" I asked. She turned to me, then she let her eyes fall.

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head. Again, I blinked.

"Eh?"

"I misjudged you terribly, and I apologize."

"…"

So confused. Then Sakura lifted her head again.

"But I still want a rematch!" she grinned. A moment, and then I smiled back.

"Oi! Should we wake him?" I turned my head and saw Kiba and Shino crowding a mumbling, sleeping Naruto.

I giggled a little.

"What am I?" My attention turned to Sasuke once more. He was looking at him arm in horror. My smile faded.

"Gomenasai."

**Sasuke**

"What?" her words surprised me.

"I couldn't protect you on my own. I failed you. Gomenasai," her head bowed.

It made me mad.

"You…are an idiot," I frowned.

"Eh?" her head shot up. I poked her in the forehead, teetering her off balance.

"Waah!" she fell on her bottom.

"Do you think if Naruto had come after me like you did I'd still be here?" I asked. She blinked.

"Stop beating yourself up already. You're obviously a better ninja than you give yourself credit."

Her eyes lit up then. And it sparked the same familiar, passionate feeling inside me.

…Oh.

"What? Are you gonna' keep sitting there?"

"Eh? Oh!" she blushed deep red and stood up. Though I rolled my eyes, I thought it was cute.

I…think I can name that burning feeling now. And I won't be like Naruto and ignore feelings. The last thing I want to be is like him. Although…feeling this is gonna' hurt like hell.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! You're awake," she trotted over to our blonde teammate.

Plus, I know she can't feel the same.

-I understand that you will one day love again-

Geez…if I admit them to myself that should be enough. I'm an avenger, so this will only interfere, and telling her would only end up hurting her.

-And that it's selfish of me to want to ask if you can only live off the memory off me-

If I told her I loved her, I could never forgive myself.

-So please stay in my past-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Another Promise Made**

**Hinata**

Oh my, oh my, I am so happy! I cannot express my joy in such words!

My team and I have made it through the second exam. And also, Sasuke has told me I have 'pulled my weight'. I feel like I am on a cloud. Sasuke never says words of encouragement, and to say such things to me…

Sasuke is such a strange being.

With such few words he has made me feel such joy, and yet, he has also been known to make me feel such sadness with the same amount of words.

Oh! I apologize, I have been babbling without explaining how we reached the end of this exam. Well, it was hard, but with the help of Kabuto-san we made it through the forest.

It is most unfortunate though, that he will not be here with us as we journey forward. He has removed himself from the next exam. You see, preliminaries have been formed to eliminate some of us.

I do admit I felt nervous but…

I have changed.

I can feel it inside of me, the yearning to prove myself in front of everybody.

To let everyone know that I was not the same person I was before.

To win over my fears and become stronger…

And…I think I know how I can do that…

"Ngh!" Sasuke groaned suddenly. I blinked, pulled from my thoughts. I lowered my eyes, Sasuke was in pain from the curse. Indeed, this worried me. What could happen in the preliminaries? He could hurt himself very badly. Maybe he should drop out-!

_"The real Sasuke-kun…he never ran away like this! Giving up! How could you tell me that you're Sasuke-kun when every word out of Sasuke-kun's mouth was meant to get me to do my best!"_

…No, how could I ever think of him dropping out now? That is impossible.

"S-Sasuke…kun…" I whispered, afraid he would be angry with me. Instead, he looked at me with admirable patience.

"I…I won't tell you to drop out…b-but," I gulped and blushed, "Please…p-promise me you won't die…"

There was a silence, and when I looked back at him finally, he had a look of amazement.

Then, Naruto slowly grinned, "Yeah, teme, don't die, I want to fight you. So until then don't die, alright?"

I smiled at Naruto for a moment then returned my attention to Sasuke. He was looking at both of us, then sighed.

"Yeah, I got it." I sighed with relief and Naruto seemed pleased, returning his attention to the front.

"Hinata."

I was surprised by Sasuke's sudden whispering to me.

"You better not die either."

…Eh? 

I know Sasuke is a teammate of mine, but if we are teammates he should be asking Naruto to do the same.

"I…I promise," I whispered back, Sasuke smirked then and held a pinky behind his back so no one could see. I blushed profusely, but linked his pinky with mine.

Sasuke…is a strange being.

**Sasuke**

The screen had names flashing before our eyes, we all watched eagerly. I, of course, had already picked out people of whom I didn't want her to fight.

It wasn't I didn't believe in her, but when you love someone, you do tedious and trivial things like that.

…God that sounded cheezy.

DING!

The names had been chosen for the first fight. I looked up and-!

…

Oh God.

No, please say I'm seeing things.

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata**

My glaring eyes fixated on the dark haired Hyuuga. He didn't seem to feel my wrath but he did turn slightly towards Hinata.

Hinata…

She had a face of stone, what was she thinking?

"Alright, those whose names have been drawn, come forward," Hayate ordered, "Everyone besides the opposing candidates will move to the upper level."

Hinata and her cousin walked towards the middle of the arena while the rest of us were to march up the stairs. I grudgingly followed, not even noticing our silver-haired-sensei was already with Naruto.

"You have been chosen for the first match, are there any objections?" Hayate asked.

"None," she stated firmly.

"Likewise," he growled.

"Alright, you may begin when ready."

Hinata started to get into a stance when her cousin began talking.

"Hinata, listen to me, withdraw," he said without remorse, "You were never meant to be a ninja, you're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict. Admit it, you have no confidence."

I only then realized I had been gripping the bar so tight my knuckles were white.

"Nii-san…" she started out quietly, "You are mistaken."

He bore a face of genuine surprise.

"Perhaps you have not noticed but, I have definitely changed from the person you saw the last time we met," her eyes now met her cousin's. They seemed to bear a fire within her.

"I may be soft-spoken at times and try to play peacemaker…however…If there is something worth fighting for, I will stand my ground," she said it without embarrassment, or stuttering.

It made me smile.

"And, Nii-san, fighting for my honor is something that I shall fight for," she continued to get into a stance, "Neji, please fight me."

There was utter silence from him.

"If you will not come at me, I shall take the initiative!" she cried out, "Byakugan!"

Neji seemed to snap back to reality and activated his own byakugan.

"You are going to regret-!"

He could not finish his sentence for his cousin was charging towards him.

"Yeah! Go Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered in great exuberance. I was intently watching them fight. They were striking each other with hits directed at their chakra points. The movements were so graceful they appeared to be dancing.

--

I cannot tell you how long I watched them. It could have been hours, days even and I wouldn't have noticed. It was so mesmerizing. Every time it seemed like she would lose, she gained the advantage again.

I have never felt so much pride, she said she had changed, and she was proving it right now. No one here, even if they hated her, could deny that fact.

"Yeah Hinata-chan! Way to go! You can take him! Clobber that bastard!" Naruto cheered. It was obvious he was taking pride in this too.

By now, both of them were huffing for breath. They had gone on very long and used a lot of chakra. Neji charged forward relentlessly and Hinata deflected him with a rotation.

Apparently, Neji had been expecting this. He used the force of the rotation to propel himself into the air. Neji then began to position himself in the air, planning where he would land. He threw a kunai at her, easily she turned herself and deflected it with a kunai of her own.

Then Neji was behind her. For he had positioned himself by her blind spot.

"Hinata!" I shouted, her eyes glanced quickly to me and before she could turn-!

Neji struck her in the back of the neck.

Her face went to shock as she fell forward.

My throat froze up so I could not shout again. Naruto replaced my voice with his.

"Hinata-chan!" he shouted, he was frightened just as I was.

Why was this happening?

Why?

Hadn't she tried her hardest? Hadn't she gone past her limit and more? So why?

She was on the floor now.

She wasn't moving.

"Hinata!" I found my voice again.

"I told you, Hinata_-sama_," Neji sneered, "That you would regret this."

I felt pure rage flow through me, I wanted to jump down there and kill Neji. He had no right to say such things! He hadn't seen what she had to do just to get to this point to face him.

Him.

This undeserving bastard.

She had tried so hard just to prove him and everyone else wrong.

My breath was stolen as I watched her pull herself up.

She was standing, albeit shaking and staggering.

"Hinata, what do you think you're doing?" Neji asked, shocked. Hinata had no answer, she couldn't speak while she fought for breath. Then she was charging at him. It took all my willpower to not jump down and stop her from doing so.

After a few minutes of dodging and hitting each other, she was flown back easily with another crucial blow.

I felt my throat clog up. For once, I was praying for her to not get up.

My prayers went unanswered.

She swayed on her feet, about to fall over at any second.

"Give up the tough-guy act already!" Neji barked, "You have the burden of the main branch upon you so I get it, cursing yourself for being so weak. But people can't change who they are, that is destiny."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, had he not just seen her fighting until she could hardly stand?!

"You are w-wrong…N-Nii…san," she gasped between breaths, "Even…i-if you cannot s-see it…I believe I h-have…changed. I-It is y-you…who still curses himself for being weak…B-Because you…still are s-struggling with the f-fact that you are not in the main branch…"

She began coughing a bit. I saw Neji's byakugan disappear, but a vein of anger still remained.

"Nii-san…it is I…who should pity you."

There was a long silence that ensued.

"Why you little-!" he charged angrily.

"Hinata!" I cried out.

POOF!

Several jounin were holding him back.

Nonetheless, I jumped down from my spot finally as she fell to the floor.

**Hinata**

Ohhh…it hurts…my body hurts so much…

But…I have to…get…up…but…my body…won't respond…

It's…getting dark. I feel so sleepy. Maybe…I should…rest…

Wait, who is that? Someone…with dark eyes is here…

Sasuke? Oh…he looks so sad. Why? Did I not do well? Is that why he looks sad?

"Sasuke…kun…" I reach out to him and he takes my hand roughly.

I am surprised but smile. My eyes are getting heavy.

"Did…I…do well?" I ask him softly. His face fills with such pain. Why?

Why does he look at me like that? It fills me with great sorrow when he does.

"Yes, of course. You did fantastic," he whispered.

I…am filled with joy.

Oh…the pain's dulling…but…it's so…dark…

My eyes start to shut and Sasuke's face looks urgent, so I struggle to keep them open. Of course, the longer I keep them open, the more the pain remains.

But…if he keeps making that face, I feel even more pain.

Sasuke…

His mouth opens and I struggle to hear the words, my eyes almost shut.

He is…a strange…being.

"Don't forget, you promised."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Elation and a Confession**

**Sasuke**

I felt her heartbeat, it was still there, so I would let her rest. Reluctantly, I let the medics take her to a hospital, knowing she would need it.

I almost keeled over, watching them whisk her away.

Then, I turned to Neji. He had an impassive look on his face while I glared.

"Sasuke, come, we have to leave and let the next matches progress," Kakashi urged. I was reluctant, but then shifted away.

"Neji," I said, before leaving, "I…will defeat you."

Neji smirked but said nothing.

I had to destroy that grinning face of his. I would.

If it was the last thing I did.

**Sakura**

He loved her.

That was obvious of course.

Heh, I feel like a fool. I had been hating her for so long because I knew this would happen. But I can't blame her any longer for that.

She wasn't the person I had drawn her out to be in my mind, she was stronger than that. She had just proved to all of us.

I…admired her for that.

And with that admiration I fought Ino.

And just like Hinata, I failed in Ino.

But…in a way I won.

I can't believe I had hated either of them. I hate _myself_ for being so selfish.

Maybe someday, I can thank her for making me see what she really was.

Because that gave me the spirit to move forward.

As for Sasuke…

Meh, he wasn't that good-looking anyway…

…

…Okay that was a lie.

But Kiba was probably at least equally good-looking…

…

Shut up.

**Naruto**

Sasuke had already left, so I was the only one of Team 7 left.

Alone.

…

Oh! I bet you're wondering which sorry sucker had to fight me!

Heh, thought so.

Well, I have to say it wasn't as exciting as you think, I mean, we all knew how it turned out.

Did you really think that a guy like Kiba could defeat me?

…Did you?

Of course you didn't!

Anyway, at least that Temari girl came over to talk to me during Lee and Gaara's fight. She kept me from thinking about my probably hospitalized teammates.

She's not that bad really, though she's kind of scary. She's crazy strong, able to defeat Tenten like that…

I feel bad for her, having the creepy Gaara guy for a brother. She seemed really scared when Gaara lost it during his fight.

Well, I guess I'll see her in the next exam, so it'll be fine.

After the preliminaries and the…ahem…Ebisu incident…and…some Ero-Sennin…don't ask…I went to the hospital to visit both of my teammates.

They said Sasuke had to be moved because of some 'problem' which they wouldn't specify.

When I reached his room, I had to smile.

They were in beds next to each other.

Teme!

Where did he go?!

He had to go and leave the hospital like that…

When Hinata wakes up she'll probably go back into a coma from worry!

That is…if she wakes up…

**Sasuke**

Kakashi said I should keep a low profile and not let anyone see me. And I did that, so I don't see why he was annoyed when I started visiting her.

No one saw me since it was after hours.

…They don't usually expect people to come in through the window…

…On the second floor.

Oh well, it's their fault the security sucks.

She looked like an angel sleeping.

I could have sat there all night. But of course eventually I had to leave. So when I did, I got up, and stood over her.

After a moment, I would lean over her and whisper, "Don't forget your promise."

And then I'd kiss her sweet forehead, and whisk away into the night.

**Hinata**

I blinked my eyes open to see an eager blonde's face.

"Hinata-chan! You're awake!" he cried, hugging me tightly.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" I grinned, still slightly dazed.

"Sir! Please don't treat her so roughly!" a nurse ordered, Naruto backed off with a sheepish grin on his face.

"H-How long have I been out?" I asked. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Almost a month, miss," the nurse finally responded. I blinked in surprise.

"It's a good thing you woke up! You won't miss the final exam now!" Naruto added. Shock went through me as I remembered the events leading up to my unconsciousness.

"Wh-Who is…Nii-san fighting?" I asked quietly. Naruto's face went from bright to dark.

"Sasuke."

I gasped and my eyes widened. The nurse looked at both of us, concerned for my health at this distressing news.

"But d-don't worry! Sasuke can handle him!" he grinned, trying to dispel my sadness. I shook my head, I had to be brave for Naruto.

"Ah, yes, and who are you going against, Naruto-kun?" I smiled. Naruto paused, his smile looking strained now.

"I'll be fighting that Gaara of the Sand guy."

…

"You…you are?" I asked. He nodded, keeping a smile on his face.

"Um, sir, I think it's time that she rests for a bit," the nurse interjected.

"Er, yeah, okay," Naruto scratched the back of his head, heading for the door.

"…G-Good luck, Naruto-kun!" I said before he left. Naruto smiled back.

"You don't have to worry, I won't need it!" he grinned, then he left. I sighed and laid back on my bed.

**Sasuke**

She was awake.

With this knowledge I ran as fast as I could. I had waited for the first moment of darkness and sprinted away from Kakashi. He had thoroughly suggested against my seeing her, but of course I paid no heed.

In no time I had arrived at the usual window. I carefully opened it and crept inside, assuming she would be asleep by now.

Unfortunately, I had assumed wrong, she was awake, she had been laying on her side. Though, as soon as she heard the 'click' of the window, her head shot towards me.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she whispered, eyes wide. She sat up immediately. I stood there, frozen, caught. "Wh-Where were you? I-I mean, it's not really a-any of my business, it's j-just that no one knew wh-where you were when I asked a-and I was w-worried…"

I smirked, I had missed that stuttering of hers.

"Training," I stated, cutting her off. There was silence for a moment, I was wondering if I should just leave, but couldn't bring myself to.

"Sasuke…kun." My head turned to hers. "Are you…going to fight…Nii-san?"

I should have expected that. I sighed, nodding.

"Oh…" she whispered, apparently she'd been wishing that fact to be untrue.

"Hinata." She suddenly turned to look at me, I had forgotten how cute she was. "You won't have to worry about me. I will definitely succeed."

I would. He had tried to kill her. So I would.

That was all there was to it.

Her eyes turned to understanding, as if she could see the intensity of my rage.

"Oh, yes…ano," her eyes cast downward. "Don't…use the curse mark."

Her words surprised me.

"I don't want you to risk s-such a thing…for j-just a…match," she continued shakily.

I raised an eyebrow, didn't she realize that this wasn't about the match. That the reason I wanted to win had almost nothing to do with the exams.

Of course…she had insisted I not use the curse mark…

"Well, since you kept your promise, I suppose I could stay away from using it," I finally resigned. Her eyes met mine once more and she smiled. I felt my heart flutter and her face seemed to illuminate.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

In a moment, I realized that I was in front of her now, so close. She seemed to notice it too. The blush on her face made me smirk, she was so cute.

Everything about her was attractive to me, I couldn't help it. She was the only girl I seemed to have any interest in, and all she had to do was just sit there and stutter like an idiot.

She was…a strange being.

"S-Sasuke…kun?" she seemed really nervous. She seemed to glow with her deep blush. I had to touch this sweet angel in front of me.

It started with my hand on her cheek, and then I was kissing her sweet lips.

**Hinata**

…

Oh.

My.

I felt so light-headed I couldn't respond at all.

Elation and joy filled me and I had no idea why.

However, above all those emotions rose great confusion. Why was he doing this? Wasn't Sasuke a teammate? If so, why do I feel so happy when he kisses me?

"You should rest," he whispered, pulling away. I wanted so badly to pull him back, but kept myself at bay. And then he was gone.

I put my finger to my lips and felt myself blush profusely.

"Sasuke…kun…"

I buried myself in my hands, utterly confused.

"You are so strange!"

"Oh! Hinata-chan! You came!" Sakura smiled at me. I smiled back at her, I was happy knowing she didn't hate me.

"We saved you a seat." I thanked her and Ino and sat between them. The chunin exams had already started, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

"Oh…I do hope he's alright…" I muttered. Sakura glanced at me, then at the training grounds.

"He'll be fine, it's Naruto you should worry about. Of course, his match is not until the end," Sakura mused. I nodded, trying to watch the few matches in interest. But to no avail.

Temari and Shikamaru's fight was interesting, but didn't distract me long. I still had many things to think about.

Sasuke was my teammate, and I considered him a good friend.

Ano…if that was so…then why am I feeling such joy when he is close…

And such elation when he…

"Oi? Hinata-chan? You're red, do you have a fever?" Ino asked, looking at me in an observing way.

"Ah! No, I'm fine. Arigatou, Ino-chan," I smiled reassuringly. Then, Kankurou forfeited, and it was time for Sasuke's match.

"If Sasuke doesn't arrive in the next half hour, he's disqualified!" they announced.

"Wh-What?!" I asked, my eyes wide. "C-Can they do that?"

"Hinata-chan! It's alright, he'll be here!" Sakura said, patting my shoulder.

27 minutes…

Where could he possibly be? I had seen him only a few days before, he could not be far off. And Kakashi-sensei was with him, he was responsible enough to make sure that Sasuke got here on time…right?

23 minutes…

Baka Kakashi-sensei!! He's supposed to be Sasuke's chaperone and be the mature one! I should've known, Kakashi-sensei's always late! Of course he would wait until the last minute to show up. What kind of adult would do that?!

**Naruto**

17 minutes…

I sighed and leaned against the steps, waiting like everyone else for 'the king' to arrive. It's always about Sasuke, right?

"Oi! What're you doing there?"

I turned to see Temari standing there with a scowl. I grinned, "I should ask you that, loser-san."

"Baka!" she yelled, hitting me with her fan.

"Ow…." I sniffled, a bump forming on my head.

"Shouldn't you be with your other teammate? She'll probably be panicking by now," Temari groaned, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Yeah, she probably will," I smiled sadly.

"Eh?" she gave me a weird look.

"I probably won't be able to help though, the only way she'll calm down is if _he_ shows up," I sighed, scratching my head.

"So, she likes that bastard?" she asked with a smirk.

"You could say that," I rolled my eyes, leaning back.

"Oh, then that makes it complicated." She smirked.

"I suppose…" I sighed. "He even realizes that, which makes all the difference."

"Eh? What're you talking about?" she asked, seeming more interested now. She had what looked like a concerned face on.

"Hinata-chan, used to like me," I started, knowing I was going to have to tell her nosy self sometime, "But…I never noticed because…I'd never thought of her. My thoughts always focused on Sakura-chan, who in turn, never thought of me. Of course…by the time I figured out about Hinata-chan's feelings, it was too late."

I had my head in my hands now.

"But now…ever since the beginning of the chunin exams…I've hated myself for that. She had always believed in me, no matter what the circumstances, and she cared for me above all. Ever since I was little…I had wanted that." The first tear fell.

"But I'm so stupid! I was blind to recognize that what I wanted was right there in front of me all along…and…the pain she must have gone through because of my ignorance. Even now…I hate myself because…I let something like that slip away from me, and I know I'll never find it again!"

Her eyes widened.

"At the beginning of the exams, I had tried to ignore my feelings, and convince myself I only thought of her as a friend, as a sister at most. But I was wrong…that's not how it's like with us. And as I sat there…repressing my own feelings…she…that teme stole her away even more. But…I don't blame him…no, of course not. I want her to be happy, she deserves that more than anyone…" I gripped my head tightly in my hands.

"I'm so selfish! I can't deny even now…that I wanted to be happy with her!" There was a silence after that, filled with my sobbings. "That's not normal…is it?"

I hadn't expected her to answer, but she did.

"It's normal." I looked up at her, confused. "You, like my brother, wanted love from a village who would never give you any. So it only seems natural to me that you would seek someone like that, even if you didn't intend do."

I wiped my eyes a bit.

"So what if she's moved on? You don't see her crying about it! She still loves you Naruto, but not the way you think. Look, if she was as crazy about you as you say, she's not gonna' forget about you just like that," she snapped her fingers, "She probably still holds you dear to her heart, and cares about you. But, she's not _in_ love with you. See what I'm saying?"

Slowly, I nodded.

"And, believe me, someday, you'll be in love again."

"How do you know that?"

"You're a guy, guy's are fickle."

"I think that's considered a stereotype."

"Whatever, what I'm trying to say is to not give up. Someday you'll move on and find someone else. Trust me, and that person will love you back," she finished. I looked at her in wonder.

"Oh God that was cheezy, if you tell anybody what I just said I'll kill you!" she glared. I gulped and nodded.

"Alright, well, don't beat yourself up about something like that," she added, then she sat up and smirked. "Act like a man and stop crying!"

I blushed.

"Witch! Why did you have to ruin the moment like that?! I've never said anything so sappy in my life and you had to say something like that?!"

"Eh?! Shut up, baka! It's not my fault you're being a crybaby!" she shouted back, glaring. I pouted and began to walk back outside.

"So…are you ever gonna' tell her?" she asked.

I didn't turn around as I answered, "Maybe someday…when I'm a better person, I can thank her."

She seemed satisfied and joined me on my walk out.

It felt nice to get things like that off my chest…

Still…why did I have to say them to someone so unfeeling?


	24. Chapter 24

Lolliot: …-bows- I'm sorry for the extremely late update

Lolliot: …-bows- I'm sorry for the extremely late update. I will not make excuses…It won't happen again.

**Chapter 24**

**A Promise I Can't Keep**

**Hinata**

7 minutes…

I started wringing my hands in anticipation now. Where was Sasuke?

"Oi! Hinata-chan! What's up?" I turned my head to see a grinning blonde.

"Oh, hello, Naruto-kun," I struggled with a smile for my worry was apparently breaking through. "Ano…shouldn't you be waiting for your match?"

"Heh, no worries, I still have some time before my match starts. I mean if Sasuke keeps delay-!"

I lowered my head.

"Nice going, baka," an unfamiliar voice muttered. Though, I did hear Naruto get hit in the head with something hard.

"Eh?" For the first time I noticed Naruto wasn't alone. Another blonde was with him. That girl from the sand with the large fan…Temari was it?

"Oooiiiiii, why'd you hit me?" Naruto whined.

…Did I see a blush on his face?

"Stop complaining for once why don't ya'?!" she growled.

"What?! You shouldn't be talking, Loser-san!"

Temari proceeded to pummel Naruto.

I giggled a little bit, some of the tension had been lifted.

2 minutes…

"Teme…if he doesn't get here soon…" Naruto muttered beside me.

"If you're going to just make things worse why'd you bother coming?" Sakura asked.

I felt a tightening in my chest, Sasuke couldn't have run away from this battle. No. I refuse to believe that.

But if so, then why had he not appeared?

Could something have happened to him while he was heading here?!

But Kakashi-sensei was with him…so they should be fine…right?

30 seconds…

"TEME! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP!!"

23 seconds…

"Baka! Stop being so loud!"

"OW! Was that necessary, Loser-san?"

"Stop calling me that, baka!"

14 seconds…

"Hinata-chan? You look like you're going to puke."

"You're a regular smooth-talker."

"Ano…I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

7 seconds…

"Hinata-chan, you seriously look kind of bad…"

3 seconds…

I clamped my eyes shut.

1 second…

Silence.

Little by little, I pried my eyes open.

Sasuke stood by Kakashi-sensei's side in the middle of the stadium.

I felt so relieved that I almost fainted.

"Heh, come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me out to meet Sasuke.

"You were awfully late, I almost thought you weren't going to come, teme," Naruto smiled. I hid behind him, blushing.

Suddenly, I didn't want to face the man who gave me my first kiss…

"Shut up, baka, you haven't even fought yet."

Naruto muttered something under his breath but didn't reply.

Sasuke smirked, then he finally seemed to notice me.

"Ano…do your best, Sasuke-kun!" I bowed, not wanting him to see me. Alas, eventually I caught a glimpse of his face and started blushing all over again.

"Um, it's awkward to ask this after such a flashy performance but, did Sasuke get disqualified?" Kakashi-sensei asked sheepishly.

"He must've caught your habit for being late," the proctor sighed.

"So he's..."

"He's fine, Sasuke got here just in time, so he isn't disqualified," he explained reassuringly.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Kakashi-sensei smiled.

I sighed in relief as well.

"Ahh, you guys better be proud of yourselves! I thought Hinata-chan was going to die from worry!"

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" I tugged on his arm, my face totally red.

I heard a couple of chuckles from everyone.

"Sasuke!" Naruto addressed him. "I want to fight you as well."

"I know," Sasuke responded. I lowered my eyes, such a rivalry between those two.

The proctor began to call for Neji, and Naruto led me off the field. I can tell you I felt no fear looking at Neji, but a pain in my stomach seemed to start for a moment, then it was gone. It didn't seem important, so I said nothing.

"Ah! Hinata-hime!"

I turned to see Lee in a crutch.

"Oh! Lee-san, how are you?" I asked smiling, the nurse had told me about Lee's match. I felt terrible for not being there.

"I should be asking you, Hinata-hime," Lee smiled back.

"Oh, I am fine, Lee-san. I've been out of the hospital a few days, so nothing's wrong," I answered assuringly.

"Come sit next to me Hinata-chan!" Naruto tugged on my arm excitedly. In the end, I sat on the left of Naruto while Temari sat his the right.

I clutched my hands in excitement.

This was it.

**Sasuke**

I glared at the man in front of me with great malice.

Now was the time I could pay him back for everything he had done. Kakashi-sensei had said that the chidori might not be right for this, but was still aloud to use it. And I fully intended to.

"Do you want to say something?" Neji asked spitefully. I glared at him

"I told you before," I started.

_"Neji, I…will defeat you."_

"I'm going to be the one to bring you to your knees," I spat. He had no reaction, but started his byakugan.

"Good, when you are forced to face reality," he got into a stance, "I will be happy to see the discouragement in your eyes."

"Quit your sleep-talking," I growled, also getting into a stance.

"Begin!" the proctor announced. The crowd cheered, their waiting was over.

I knew to avoid close combat so I jumped into the air.

"Katon! Gokayuu no jutsu!" I cried, fireballs shooting out of my mouth. Neji dodged them easily, as expected. Thanks to Kakashi's training, I could go faster than before.

I began to charge in all different directions, knowing he could see them all. He didn't even have to turn around. His head flicked back and forth, preparing for me to strike. I tried behind him, but of course he pushed my hand with his own. I tried swiping his feet out from under him with success. He skid away from me, but I followed.

Neji narrowly missed a punch I'd thrown at him. Then, he grabbed my arm.

Shit!

Before I could struggle he struck me with his other arm in the stomach.

Crap!

I winced but stayed standing. Finally, I was able to push him off and distance myself.

"Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't be able to win?" he sneered. I smirked and activated my sharingan.

"Heh, that was just a handicap," I muttered. I straightened myself and got into a stance similar to Neji's. Of course I could copy his byakugan, but some of the taijutsu I _could _copy.

"If you think you can defeat me with your tricks your wrong!" he shouted. Ignoring him, I charged at him once more. He tried to strike me but I predicted it and ducked, heading for his stomach. He noticed and pushed me away.

Then, I was forced back by his rotation.

"Urgh," I grunted, skidding to the ground.

"Bring me to my knees you said?" Neji smirked. "It appears you are the one on his knees, Sasuke."

I growled and stood back up again.

"I do admit, you have great talent, but you cannot defeat me. That is destiny. It was determined by fate who would win this match, so just give up," He glared.

I couldn't believe him, what a fool.

"Just like how I have to accept that I was born in the branch family and Hinata was born in the main family," he went on, "You will have to accept your fate."

There was silence.

And then I chuckled.

"Since when have you accepted anything about your fate?" Neji seemed taken aback by my statement. "As I recall you tried to kill your cousin in rebellion of that fact."

He glared at me and grit his teeth.

I smiled, figuring out a plan. First, I created several clones.

"You think you'll be able to defeat me with this?" Neji asked while all my clones charged. I stayed back and started charging my chakra into my hand.

I could hear soft chirpings as my clones began to surround Neji.

By the time he had begun his rotation, I was charging at full speed.

"Chidori!" I cried, leaping straight into the rotation, my clones already destroyed. Neji's face was surprised as my chidori struck.

I felt pressure build up between us and pushed through. Debris and other things were swirling around us. The more I persevered, the more power surged around us.

"HAAAAH!" I screamed, pushing through with everything I had.

Everything seemed to burst. I stood there after everything had settled with my arm outstretched. Finally, it laid to rest at my side.

Neji lay on the other side of the field.

The proctor began to count to ten.

I walked over to where he was, a large gash was in his chest. He was breathing, but not moving. I deactivated my sharingan.

"The winner of the match is Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd erupted in cheers but I didn't hear any of that, my eyes fixed themselves on _her_.

She sat there with an utterly surprised face. Naruto was ecstatic, of course. When she realized I was looking at her she turned a light shade of pink, but this time she didn't look away.

I smiled gently.

Suddenly, Neji began to stir. I glanced down at him.

"How…could I…lose…?" he asked softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you remember when Hinata fought you?" I asked, hiding anger from my tone. "She had been _wanting_ to fight you." Neji had a face of surprise, then to comprehension. "Do you really think…that the old Hinata would stand there and be strong? Don't you think she'd be scared out of her wits?"

Neji stayed silent.

"Fate, destiny, none of that stopped her. If Hinata was meant to be a weak person, like you say, she would have remained so in the preliminaries. That is the difference between you two."

Neji looked at me, his eyes clear, as if they had been clouded for the longest time.

I shook my head and walked away. Heading back to where someone was waiting for me.

**Hinata**

Oh my, is it wrong to feel happiness for Neji's defeat?

Perhaps so, but I still feel such joy.

My heart seemed to lift my spirit. Sasuke had rose victorious!

I could not stay patient for long, waiting for him to return to us.

Finally, I saw his figure appear from the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun!" I cried. I could not help myself, I leapt out of my seat and ran to embrace him. At the time, I didn't care who was watching, just being so close and feeling him there was enough for me.

"Hinata…"

"Hm?"

"You're heavy."

At that I was brought to my senses. In my elation I had failed to notice I had knocked Sasuke to the ground.

Oh my…

I immediately got off of him, my face red.

"Er, I guess I'll see ya' Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved, grinning. "I have to get down there, my match is soon."

"Oh, Naruto-kun," I grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. Those big blues that would have made me melt several months ago. "Please be careful."

Naruto was a very good friend of mine, irreplaceable even. I didn't want him to die.

"Hey, don't worry, Hinata-chan! I'll be fine, I promise," Naruto smiled.

A promise.

I smiled softly and let go of him.

**Naruto**

"Hey!" I turned to see Temari following me.

"What is it?" I asked, stretching my arms behind my head. She seemed to struggle with her words for a moment.

"Don't…be to rash, alright?" she had a sense of urgency in her eyes.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Look, I shouldn't even be telling you this, so take it seriously," she looked deep into my eyes and I felt something stir. My heart seemed to jump. "Gaara only feels alive when he kills, and between you and me…all he has to do is stall before…"

She seemed to catch herself and she looked away.

"Temari…" I whispered.

…Wait…did I just call her _Temari_?

Weird.

"Just…don't be too…rash…" she repeated.

There was a silence.

"I can't promise that."

She looked at me with surprise.

"Are you crazy?! You're going to be killed if you-!"

"I don't run away, I always charge into a battle with everything I have," I recited. "Besides, if I lay off on Gaara, he won't be stopped. It seems to me that he needs someone to knock some sense into him. And I'm just the right person to do that!"

She stared at me with some incomprehensible emotion on her face.

Regret? Sorrow?

"You…are such an idiot," she sighed, but smiling.

The rest of the time we walked in silence.

Long story short, Kankurou forfeited and it was my turn to fight.

Perfect.

Gaara stood before me with a wild look on his face, I winced.

"Begin!" the proctor announced.

Immediately the sand began to come out of Gaara's gourd. I began to take a stance, but before I could attack something strange happened. The sand…collapsed. Gaara began to mutter nonsense. I shook my head and threw some kunai at him.

Suddenly, a sand clone caught them. I gritted my teeth and made a hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several clones appeared beside me.

"Charge!" I cried, sending the clones into battle, I had plans of my own. While I ran in with the rest of my clones I made hand signs.

Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu!

And then, I was beneath the ground. I dug quickly using my chakra to where my clones were now barrading Gaara. I felt the sand above me shift and knew that he was taking action.

Soon, he would realize I was not among my clones. I heard my clones disappear one by one.

Then the last one was destroyed.

I grinned, getting into a stance and then pushed up with all my strength. I shot out of the ground like a bullet and met Gaara's surprised face with a fist.

He went sailing upward and I followed him.

A punch, a kick, kneeing him in the jaw. The more hits I got in, the higher we went, his sand couldn't keep up. Finally, I put both my fist together over my head.

I brought them down on his stomach with great force.

I landed a few feet away from him. He was on the ground for a moment, then began to slowly rise again. His forehead was bleeding, his face was wild.

"What is this…it's warm…"

His eyes widened.

"It's blood…IT'S MY BLOOD!"

And it all went downhill from there.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**The Art of Moving On**

**Hinata**

"Hinata-chan…"

I blinked my eyes open to find myself on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura…chan?" I rubbed my eyes, how could I have fallen asleep at a time like this?

Then I looked around and saw that almost everyone--excluding Sasuke, Sakura, and the other jonin--had fallen asleep.

"Wh-What's…"

BOOM!

We all turned our heads to see the Hokage box erupt into smoke. Suddenly, a purple force field appeared around it. By the time my attention had turned to the middle of the stadium once more, Gaara and the other sand genin had left.

"Orochimaru!" My eyes widened at the name coming from Kakashi-sensei's mouth. That man…no…that thing had returned. I looked to Sasuke and found…

"He's gone!" I cried out.

FWISH!

Two sound ninjas jumped at us.

But before I could make a move, Kakashi-sensei blocked them both.

"Hinata-chan, why don't you go and find Sasuke for me, okay?" he smiled down at me. I realized what he was trying to do and smiled back at him.

"Arigatou," I nodded my head, and was gone in a flash. In a moment or so I was out of the stadium and following Sasuke's chakra trail. Then I sensed something peculiar. Naruto's chakra was also here.

Oh God! How could I have forgotten?! He must have followed after Gaara!

I propel my legs faster, determined to get to both of my precious teammates.

* * *

Several minutes have passed, and I am almost to Sasuke. I can feel it. I just know it. Oh…how do I explain this, whenever Sasuke and I are apart, I can feel it. As if some chain is keep us together, and the farther he gets, the more it tugs at my heart.

I blush at my sudden thoughts.

Oh my, what could this mean? Sasuke is a very precious teammate, I know that. But if that is so, how come I don't feel the same way when Naruto and I are apart? Oh…I haven't felt like this for a long time. Whenever I am near Sasuke I stutter and turn red, I haven't felt like that since…

_"Hinata-chan…"_

_"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?" _

_"I'm glad we're teammates."_

…No way.

"Whoa!"

I turn my head and avoid a kunai thrown at me. I glare and activate my byakugan.

"Ah!" I deactivate it immediately when I see who the thrower is. "Sasuke-!"

Before I am able to finish my statement, he punches me in the gut.

His eyes soften when he realizes his mistake. "Oh my…Hinata! What the hell are you doing here?!" he starts to help me straighten. "Why were you following me, I thought you were an enemy!"

I couldn't speak. Inside of me, my insides seemed to become unsettled. My organs had apparently not fully recovered from my fight with Neji. Ano…but I didn't want to worry Sasuke…

"I…Gomenasai, but I want to help, Sasuke-kun!" I smiled, hiding the pain.

"You just got out of the hospital," he stated, looking firmly at me.

"B-But I'm alright! I've been out for a few days! I-I can f-fight!" I stood upright suddenly, trying to look fierce. Sasuke looked unconvinced but allowed me to help him.

We began to head for Naruto and Gaara at a steady pace. Though, each step sent my insides twisting and turning.

A few minutes later we both felt another presence in front of us.

**Temari**

Be still already!

I frown, a feeling of guilt settling over me.

I sighed, how could I not feel guilty.

The way that he looked at me…

_Kankurou looked down at Gaara with a familiar expression of fear._

_"Temari, he's not going to let up, we should just let him fight."_

_I widened my eyes, then looked at my little brother._

_"You're right, neither of us can handle him, the best we can do is stall for time. I'll go back and try to stop anyone who attempts to get through," I said. Kankurou nodded._

_My youngest brother and Naruto were currently in a bout, both too stubborn to stop._

_But, no matter how deep in combat they were, I swear that at that moment Naruto looked up at me. Everything fell back to the moment he told me about his darkest secret._

_He didn't glare, or give an angry look, no, I would have expected that. It would have been too easy._

_He had a look of…such helplessness._

_As if to ask why I would betray him._

_I turned to leave._

My heart begins to speed up with the memory of Naruto's gaze.

I lowered my eyes to my chest.

"Be still already…"

**Hinata**

It was surprising for me to find Temari the one standing in front of us. It was even more surprising to find the look of sadness upon her face. Sasuke didn't care.

"If you intend to stall us, we will destroy you," he glared at her. He saw her as a traitor, and that was all that mattered.

Her gaze averted to us and she looked shocked, as if she had no idea of our presence until now.

"Oh…" she gazed at us with…a surprisingly familiar look.

She was in pain, I knew. Because I have felt a similar pain.

"Will you…let us pass?" I step forward, able to find my voice. I could speak to her, for she didn't seem as intimidating anymore. I knew what she was feeling, she was away from Naruto, so she felt the same as I.

She seemed scared of me, then recognition crossed her face. She knew who I was, a teammate of the one she was missing.

"We can save him," I said quietly. Her face softened and a look of understanding swept across her face. It was like we were able to connect, even if it was for a moment.

"All…Alright," she turned her had and lowered her fan. She didn't want us to look at her. I smiled.

"Arigatou," I started to rush past her.

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked, his face full of confusion. I giggled a bit, it was rare that I understood something Sasuke did not.

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun, now let's hurry!"

"H-Hey! Wait a second! Come back here!"

I smiled softly.

Temari and I were the same.

**Sasuke**

We reached Naruto in a matter of minutes. He was in a deep battle with Gaara. Gaara had already transformed into this…grotesque monster. He was still remotely the same size, but more demon-like.

"Urgh, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grunted, picking himself off of the ground. I wasted no time jumping into the brawl.

"Ha!" I cried out leaping out at Gaara and trying to kick him. Unfortunately, he notices and dodges. He swipes his arm at me and I am knocked against a tree.

"Gah!" I grunt. Squinting, I surveyed Gaara. He was going to be tough, even without his sand, we could hardly touch him.

I glanced down at my arm for a moment.

Chidori could always work…but using it a few more times might be out of the question. Unless…

My gaze fell upon my shoulder blade.

The Curse Mark...

"RAAWR!" my heat shoots up and I see Gaara about to punch me again. I flinch and prepare for the blow. But it never came.

Hinata stood in front of me, fending off Gaara's hand with a simple kunai.

"Why you little-!" Gaara growled. Suddenly the fingers on the monstrous paw began to elongate. They encompassed themselves around her, she struggled, but she couldn't free herself.

"Let her go!" Naruto cried, charging at Gaara, he merely flung him back with his other hand. The hand that held her began to tighten, and he started crushing her in his very hands.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" she cried out. Then, blood started to come out of her mouth.

I knew it! She still hadn't fully recovered from her fight with Neji!

Without a second thought I activated the curse mark. I needed power, power to protect her!

"Chidori!" I shouted, the ball of lighting was aimed at his chest.

"Uaaaaaaaagh!" Gaara cried, forced to let go of her.

She fell to the floor below, but luckily Naruto caught her and placed her on a branch nearby.

I turned my attention to the red-headed bastard in front of me.

He was still in shock, I used that as an opportunity to kick him in the chest, sending him flying back some.

"Uuuuuaaaaaaaarrrrgh!" he growls loudly. He was gripping his head in obvious pain.

I could only watch in horror as he turned into a large, terrible, horrendous monster. He took up most of the forest surrounding us.

I took a glance at Hinata on the tree. Even though she was unconscious now, her face was contorted with pain. I knew she would need medical attention as soon as possible. We would have to end this quickly if we had any chance of getting her through this. I looked to Naruto and our eyes met. We both suddenly seemed to understand. He nodded and headed off for Gaara.

I sped down to the branch where Hinata was. Picking her up every so gently, as to not injure her further. She leaned against my chest, her head under my chin.

The smell of her hair tickled my nostrils and I felt a sort of fluttering in my chest.

"Why do you have to be a head shorter than me?" I mutter. I gripped under her legs so that I was holding her bridal style. I knew that there was no way we could get medical attention here or back at the village, there was probably turmoil there as well.

"Dammit," I mumble, I felt her breathing getting more and more shallow. What the hell can I do? Just then, another large animal entered the forest. A giant…frog? I shook my head, this wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

I decided to try some basic first aid stuff. Checking her heart and whatnot, but I couldn't do much, the best I could do was pray that Naruto defeated Gaara quickly.

"Come on, don't do this," I muttered to her, her breathing quiet now, and it came in quick bursts. "Please…stop it, you're fine," I heard my voice breaking a bit, but cleared my throat.

Her heart beat started to slow down slightly. I shook my head.

"No, don't do that," I leaned in close to her, linking my pinky with hers. "You promised me, you made a promise." I repeated these same type of things with her to keep me from going insane.

"Come on, don't die on me, not yet. I still want to have memories with you," I whispered in her ear, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "I want…to be able to tell you…I love…"

My words were overshadowed by air and debris whipping around us. I sheltered her with my body. When I was able to look again, Naruto and Gaara were in their normal forms once more, and facing each other head on.

BAM!

Naruto punched Gaara and they both fell to the floor.

"Naruto!" I shouted, I grabbed Hinata and ran towards where my teammate had dropped.

**Naruto**

No…I had to keep…fighting…I can't…let it end…like this…

I crawled my way to Gaara with my chin, the only part of my body not frozen in pain.

This guy…I felt sorry for him. I was neglected by the village…but, along the way, I met some wonderful people.

Iruka-sensei…Kakashi-sensei…even Sasuke…and…

A flash of blue hair crosses my mind.

_"Naruto-kun!"_

I swallowed and kept moving.

Perhaps it was time to move on.

"Stop! Don't get near me!" Gaara shrieked. I continued onward, unnerved.

"The pain of being alone, is out of this world, isn't it?" I asked quietly, tears filling my eyes. "I don't know why, but I know how you feel so much it hurts."

I swallowed my tears again.

"But I…I have people who are precious to me now," I went on. I moved my leg a bit so I was able to raise my body some. "And I won't let you hurt them!"

To my surprise, a flash of golden spiky hair and deep green eyes went through my mind.

I turned slightly red, did it really hurt that much knowing she had betrayed me? Or that she had been abused by this person in front of me?

I crawled slightly faster now, "If you do…I'll stop you, even if I have to kill you!"

"Why…Why can you do this for strangers?" he asked, his eyes wide with confusion.

"My loneliness…that hell…they saved me from it, and they acknowledged my existence. They're important to me…that's why," I answered steadily.

"Naruto, you can stop now. It's over."

I turned my head to see Sasuke, and in his arms lay a precious person.

"Ah…I see…" I whispered, laying my head on the ground. I was dead tired.

"Naruto!"

I was barely able to turn and see who was calling my name. But I knew who it was.

"Ah…Loser…san," I smirked. She had such worry in her eyes. Why?

Oh…probably because of her brother…

Yeah…that was it…

"Don't fight them…let's stop…" Gaara whispered. I could hardly register anything anymore. I was…so tired…

"Okay," Kankurou grunted and put his brother on his shoulder. Temari wasn't looking at them though.

She was looking at me. Again, with worry.

Why…?

Oh…perhaps she thought I was still mad at her.

I was so tired, but I grinned at her.

"Don't beat yourself up about something like that, act like a man and stop crying."

Her eyes were shocked, then I saw a shadow of what looked like a small, rare smile.

Then, without a word, they left.

Good…I can finally…rest.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**It Hurts Here**

**Hinata**

"So, Temari-san left already?" I asked. Naruto nodded, I noticed he looked displeased. Smiling softly, I took a bite out of my dango balls.

Naruto and I were walking down the street; he was going a trip with his new sensei very soon, so this would be our last chance to talk for a long time. He claimed he was going to find our new Hokage.

"Nah, but I don't care, she was probably just going to stick around to abuse me anyway," he sighed. I giggled. "Oi, do you know where teme is?" he asked.

"Mmm, no, I think he's training with Kakashi-sensei still," I responded.

"I guess that means you'll be alone for a while, right?" he asked quietly, looking away. I looked at him sadly.

"No! I won't be lonely! I won't be able to train for a bit anyway, remember? The doctor says I should rest for a week or so," I reminded.

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled. He took a bite out of the dango. I must admit, I did worry about Sasuke and constantly yearned for his presence, but something has been bothering me for a while.

You see, I could have sworn that when I was unconscious I heard his voice, it was saying…

…Oh, I'm too embarrassed to say it. But it is impossible! Sasuke, being the unemotional one, it's quite out of the ordinary…and about me…oh, impossible.

But…why do I wish it to be true?

"Oi? Hinata-chan? Are you sick?" Naruto asked, I jumped when I realized he was in front of my face.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, I guess I just spaced out there," I smiled apologetically. He frowned.

"It's getting late," he mumbled, gesturing to the setting sun.

"Ah, yes, I suppose it is."

There was a long silence.

"Hinata-chan, you used to like me, didn't you?"

I turned my head suddenly. Where had this come from?

He had a calm face, no expression.

I sighed, "Naruto-kun, you are a wonderful person. When I am with you, I can feel like I can do so much better. Sasuke-kun is not the only person who has helped me to grow, you have as well. You believed in me, Naruto-kun. I enjoy being with you. I love you Naruto-kun," I smiled gently, then looked down as I continued, "But…I am not…_in _love with you."

There was yet another silence.

Then he did something I didn't expect.

He laughed.

"So that macho-chick _did_ know something!" he chuckled. I looked at him in confusion. He shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize to me about Hinata-chan. It's my fault; I should be apologizing to you. I must have hurt you real bad when I just ignored you like that."

My eyes widened, "No! Don't say that! I really don't mind! I-!"

He put his hand up, "I also, wanted to thank you."

I was put into shocked silence.

"You have also helped me to grow, Hinata-chan. You always believed in me, even when everyone hated me. You gave me strength, you still do. So it is I, who thank you."

I don't know how long we stood there.

"I…am not_ in_ love with you anymore, either," he finally said.

…Anymore?

"Oh…Naruto-kun…" I said sadly.

"No! Don't apologize; if you do, I might start crying again. Believe me, I've moved on, I mean, a guy like me doesn't get depressed about something like that right?" he grinned. "I just want you to be happy, 'kay? Find someone who makes _you_ happy!"

I stared at him for a long time. Then I smiled.

"You too, Naruto-kun," I started, "Please, find someone who will love you and give you as much kindness that you deserve."

He looked confused, then smiled.

"A promise?" he asked, lifting a pinky. I could have cried. I don't know why, I just felt like I had to cry. Like something was about to end, but at the same time like something was beginning.

I slowly lifted my own pinky and linked it with my best friend's.

"A promise."

* * *

A day later, I was walking down the street once more.

I had been terribly bored, and also a little worried. I had heard nothing from Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke.

In fact, that day I was planning to try and reach Kakashi-sensei if possible. Truthfully, I was hoping he would be able to connect me with Sasuke.

Sasuke…

I was surprised to find I had stopped walking.

Mmm, he is so strange. Every moment of every day, I am thinking about him. I think about what he could be doing, if he's hurt, and even…if he's thinking about me.

I blush and start walking again.

What could this mean? Sasuke, he of course is very precious to me, I consider him a very good friend. We've been through so much together, the good times, and the bad. He's become a piece of my life now, though it seems like only yesterday that he was just some guy that gave me confidence by just looking at me…

I still love it when he looks at me like that.

…Oh my…what did I just-?!

"Hinata!"

I turned my head. Sasuke was running towards me.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I-I was just about to-!" I was cut off when he grabbed me by the shoulders. He was frantic, about what I don't know.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked.

I blinked, why did he need to know about Naruto?

"Ano…he's on a trip with his sensei, they left just yesterday. They might not have gotten far, last I heard they were just in the next town," I informed only what I knew.

"Thanks," he muttered quickly, then he was about to run off when I grabbed his arm. His head spun around, apparently eager to leave.

"Sasuke-kun, what is this about?" I ask. He looked at me for a moment…his eyes…

I let go of him in surprise.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and then he was off.

His eyes…they seemed so distant now. Like he wasn't _looking_ at me. It seemed like he was just…averting his eyes in my direction…

I know it sounds stupid, and it probably doesn't make sense to you, but still…

It hurt.

I touched my heart.

It hurt right here.

I stood there, for I don't know how long.

Then I lifted my head and glared at the air. I turned around and followed Sasuke's chakra trail. He was in trouble, and I had to do something about it.

* * *

There were many hotels he visited; apparently he was desperate in his search for Naruto.

In fact, it only took me a few moments to find the right one.

There are not many hotels that suddenly have a hole in the side of their wall explode.

In the hole I see the figure of Sasuke and…an older Sasuke?

I shake my head and run towards the hotel. The workers don't stop me from going up, for they are in a state of shock and panic. When I finally reach the top Naruto is on the floor and in a state of surprise.

"Hinata…chan?" he asks, apparently I was unexpected.

"Naruto-kun!" I run towards him.

And suddenly I stop. I am unable to move, for the most horrible sound I have ever heard enters my ears.

Sasuke's screams.

I can't move, but I feel tears in my eyes. He crumples to the floor, and his eyes are blank.

Lifeless.

Dead.

My knees give out and I kneel on the floor.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto scrambles over to me, he starts to shake my shoulder gently. The best I can do is turn my head in his direction, but I can't speak. Naruto looks at me with a pained expression, then he holds me close, and I cry into his shoulder.

I couldn't save him this time, what's wrong with me?!

He might not be dead, he couldn't just die like that…of course not!

He's still alive…I know it…

He can't be…gone…

When I stop crying and look around, the two cloaked men are gone. And Sasuke is sitting by the wall, his eyes are still blank.

Before I realize what's happening, I'm holding him. I feel his heartbeat, and am so relieved that I cry all over again. I don't want to let go, ever.

"He's not dead," I turn and see Naruto's sensei, "Just terrible damage to his consciousness."

I wipe my eyes, but I don't let go.

The old man just smiles at me sadly.

"I can take him from here!"

Again, I turn my head and see the owner of the voice.

"Gai…sensei?" I blink. When had he gotten here? You would think I would have noticed…

"It's alright, Gai, I believe she can handle it," the old man responds for me. I look at him and smile thankfully. He nods.

I lift Sasuke onto my back and grab his legs, he is not much weight. At least, not to me.

"Hinata-chan, you sure you can get back to the village like that?" Naruto asks with concern. I nod.

"Ano, I suppose I'll see you in a few weeks, Naruto-kun," I smile. He nods.

"Alright, 'til then," he nods.

And in a few minutes, I am heading back to the village with the most precious of cargo.

* * *

Every day I would visit him. It consumed a lot of my personal life, but I didn't care. I could see him, and be near him, and that was all that mattered.

Although, one thing always bothered me, whether or not he would wake up.

Perhaps he went through the same thing when I was in the hospital…

No, that can't be true, he couldn't think of me like that, right?

This is Sasuke we're talking about, he doesn't need anyone. He doesn't care.

…Ow.

Why is it that when I say such things it hurts?

It hurts…here.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Goodbye**

Naruto has come back! Oh, such wonderful news has erupted in my ears!

I run with all my might to the hospital to share this news with Sasuke.

Ano…I know he can't hear me in his coma…but I still enjoy talking to him.

A-And anyway I had heard that that was where Naruto was headed. I had also heard he was with a strange woman.

I burst through the doors and asked the nurse to point me in the direction of Naruto. She gladly led me to the familiar room of Sasuke's.

"Eh?" an older blonde woman was standing over Sasuke and staring at the flowers I put in the vase beside his bed. "Ano, wh-what's going on?!"

Naruto turned his head. "Oh! Hinata-chan! She's gonna' heal Sasuke. Everything'll be fine!"

"Eh? Naruto…" was this true?

"O-Oh! Ano, please help Sasuke-kun," I bowed before the beautiful woman.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" she grinned. I sat up right again.

Then, she placed her hand over Sasuke's forehead and a green aura surrounded it. I could just stare in awe. This was the kind of medic-ninja I had only heard of. I looked down at Sasuke, he had the usual expression of pain, but for some reason, I felt a tear spring to my eye.

I quickly wiped it away.

And then, he opened his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cheered. I watched Sasuke as he sat up. But something wasn't right, his eyes were dead.

"Sasuke-kun!" I cried. I flung my arms around him. He was alive, I knew. I could feel his heart beat against my chest.

Don't ask me how long I held him like that; I wouldn't be able to tell you. I felt him there, I should have been ecstatic.

And I was…for a time.

Eventually, I had to leave him so I let go…

And he didn't stop me.

He didn't pull me back and tell me to stay.

He just let me go.

I felt my heart crack…wait, why would it hurt? Sasuke obviously doesn't care for me like that…but if that's true…then back then when he kissed me…

Was that all a lie?

"Goodbye," I mumbled and ran out of the hospital. It hurt so badly here, in my heart. I won't pretend or avoid that fact. I don't feel like running anymore. I stopped at the gate of the Hyuuga compound.

Sasuke…what was wrong? Something had changed…something that I couldn't stop.

I felt myself crying again, but was unable to just dry my tears.

Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…

Oh…I know why it hurts now…

* * *

The next day I visited the hospital again, but I took the long way.

I wanted to see him, but I also didn't want to see him.

It's confusing, isn't it? I'm sorry. But if I try to explain, I will probably just end up crying again.

I wonder…will Naruto be there? I needed someone to talk to, he would surely understand. I had felt so alone that I had forgotten that there was always Naruto.

I smiled softly, yes, Naruto would always be there.

"Eh?" I whipped my head up and realized that I was at the hospital. But something wasn't right. I saw two figures on a roof, they were in intense combat. An orange one, and a dark black one.

"Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun…" I whispered. Before I knew it I was running into the hospital and up the stairs, ignoring the nurses calling after me. By the time I reached the roof, they were charging at each other in the air.

Sasuke with his chidori, and Naruto with some new jutsu.

"Nooo!" I cried, I couldn't take it anymore. Why was this happening? We had known each other so long, I wouldn't let us be torn apart. I forced my legs to move towards them. And it all seemed to happen in slow motion. I shut my eyes tight, but kept moving.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I screamed, now in the middle of them, I could tell by the chirpings of the chidori.

Then I heard Naruto…screaming?

"Eh?" I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi-sensei. Both Naruto and Sasuke had been flung back into the water tanks.

"Ano…" I mumbled, but Kakashi-sensei was already lecturing Sasuke.

"…Were you trying to kill Naruto?" he asked. Sasuke gave no answer.

My eyes widened.

"Where did such…immature behavior come from?" Kakashi-sensei muttered.

Itachi…

Sasuke, again, gave no answer and ran away.

I couldn't help it, I broke down and cried.

What was wrong with me?

I was a wreck, I had to be strong, for both Naruto and Sasuke…I could handle it…I could…

Just stop crying you idiot…

"Hinata-chan."

I looked up to see Kakashi-sensei.

"It's alright, soon things will go back to the way they used to be," he smiled. I faked one for him, and then he left.

His words gave me no comfort.

Kakashi-sensei…you liar…

"Hinata-chan…" This time it was Naruto.

"Next time," he looked like his words were strained, "Don't interfere."

I lowered my head, even now, Naruto still wanted to fight Sasuke…

Well, I wouldn't cry anymore, I had to tell him.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Let's go on a date."

* * *

"Alright!" Naruto cried, digging into his ramen. I giggled and carefully picked at mine.

"So uh…what's with this all of a sudden?" he asked in between slurps.

"Actually Naruto-kun…it's about Sasuke-kun," I stated quietly.

"Heh, I figured," he mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun, in the forest, Orochimaru bit him and gave him a curse mark…he said Sasuke-kun would come to him someday…" I felt my voice crack a bit but fixed it immediately.

"Orochimaru…I met him while I was away."

"Eh?!" I turned my head in alarm.

"He's really powerful and dangerous," he stated. I lowered my head.

"Don't worry!" Naruto started again "Sasuke won't give in to someone like that! He's strong enough as is! I promise!"

I smiled softly, more promises.

"I believe you," I smiled, "Arigatou."

We linked pinkies, just like we always did.

And I believed him…

I'm such an…

Idiot.

* * *

As I walked home, I felt a premonition, and my legs just moved on their own. I can't explain it at all, even if I tried. Eventually, they led me to the path leading out of the village.

"Eh…?" I looked around me, nobody was there. I sighed, I was being silly. I should just-!

I saw Sasuke coming this way.

…Oh god please no…

He stopped in front of me.

"What're you doing here, it's late," he stated in a monotone.

"To leave the village, you have to take this path…" I muttered.

There was a silence.

"It's late, go home," he repeated, and he began to move past me. The first tear fell.

"Why…Why are you doing this?!" I asked. "Why-!"

"You wouldn't understand!" he snapped. "How could you ever understand?"

I was silent for a bit.

"You're right, I don't understand, not one bit. But you're not being fair. I can't understand if you won't let me, Sasuke-kun. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll try!" I took a step towards him.

"Che, you wouldn't ever be able to," he started quietly, "You've lived a sheltered life, the heir of the Hyuuga, you'd never know."

**Sasuke**

Just…run away already.

Don't make this more difficult than this has to be. The more you stay, the more I have to…hurt you…

I never wanted it to end like this…never…

But it's okay…

I've chosen my path of hatred.

That doesn't change my feelings for her…

But it's okay…

My time with her…all the smiles, blushes, stuttering…it's okay.

They're enough to get me by, my time with her was enough…

But…

You need to leave me, where I'm going you won't be able to follow.

You'll be tainted.

I want you to keep shining, so you'll have to leave.

So…if you won't go willingly, I'll make you hate me. I'll hurt you so bad that you'll never feel sorry for me again…

Please…run…fly away, you angel.

**Hinata**

This can't be him…no…

I was sobbing. How could he say such a thing?

_"Did…I…do well?"_

_"Yes, of course. You did fantastic." _

_--_

_"Sasuke…kun. Are you…going to fight…Nii-san?"_

_"Hinata.You won't have to worry about me. I will definitely succeed."_

"How can you say that?" I asked loudly, my voice cracking. I swallowed before I spoke again.

"Do you remember…the day we met Kakashi-sensei…do you remember what you told me?"

"_Hey, what did I tell you? Shape up." _

"Your words…they inspired me and even you…said that I had improved," I went on.

Another silence.

"I don't remember saying anything."

Ow…it hurts even more.

"You…are a very good liar," I gave a strained laugh.

"Sasuke-kun...you don't need to go to him," I pleaded. "You can get strong here…I know it…We can get stronger…together…"

More tears fell to the sidewalk. I continued a step further.

"Don't go, I ask you this…with utmost selfishness," I continued, "I know I am being very greedy, but please don't go…I need you so badly…yes, I know there's always Naruto-kun but…without you here…I won't be able to go on!"

It was one of those things where I didn't realize it until I said it.

"Sasuke...you are acting like you don't care about me…then tell me this…was everything you ever said to me…"

_"Che, now that's the kind of attitude I like."_

--

_"I usually don't like people whining but…for you I can make an exception. Cut yourself some slack already, believe me. You've improved from the blubbering girl I knew before."_

--

_"Stop beating yourself up already. You're obviously a better ninja than you give yourself credit."_

"Was all that…was the time you kissed me…was that all a lie? Does it mean nothing to you?" I asked, I needed to know the answer.

He turned to me.

"I can't be with you anymore. Like it or not, that's the way it has to be. We will walk separate paths from now on, likely never to cross again."

Not an answer, but it still tore me apart.

"I-If you…are going to t-try and leave…I-I will…stop you!" I cried, trying to get into a stance. I attempted to activate my byakugan, but was unable to.

I had to hit him, bring him down…

I had to…

"Come on then, are you telling me that's an empty threat?" Sasuke smirked.

Move…move dammit!

I…I can't do it…I can't!

"I'm such a failure…" I sobbed, falling to my knees.

"Sasuke…as a last resort I'm going to ask again…please don't go…"

I…

I…

"I-I love you more than anything! I'd do anything if it meant you would s-stay!"

I hated silence so very much right now.

"After all this time," Sasuke turned.

"You still stutter like an idiot."

I broke down and sobbed again. I stood as he turned again to leave.

"If you go I'll scream and-!"

And then he was in front of me. Facing me.

He…was so tall…

I hadn't noticed it until then, but I only reached his chest.

He was so warm…

The scent of him…so welcoming…

"It's okay…" he whispered.

And then he brought his arms around me.

And I blushed.

Heh, even now, I can't control it.

"You're cute," he whispered in my ear.

Again, more blushing.

I gripped his shirt.

"I did mean it when I kissed you, and everything else…but…you can't follow me…so I'll free you."

My eyes widened. A sharp pain went through the back of my neck…everything…blacking out.

I felt him kiss my forehead.

"I'll always love you, Hinata-chan."

…Chan…he called me Hinata-chan…

"Sasuke…kun…"


	28. Chapter 28

Lolliot: With 47,774 hits, 588 reviews, 3 communities, 120 favorites, and 168 alerts, I can honestly say that I can end this fanfiction with no regrets. I honestly thank all the reviewers and readers or anyone who supported this fanfiction. Especially those who have been here from the beginning, you know who you are. I can't thank you all enough. I never thought my first fanfiction on here would be this popular. I thank everyone once more.

And now, please enjoy reading the final chapter of _By Chance_...

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Finale**

In the end, it was all hopeless, wasn't it?

I think that's how it always is, in the end, nothing matters.

It doesn't matter how strong you are, or how hard you worked, when you get to a point where you're only a second away from losing someone who is precious to you…it doesn't matter.

None of it.

I had conquered my fear of Neji.

So what?

I had stopped stuttering in front of Naruto.

So what?

I had gotten past the chunin exams that I had once feared.

So what?

What did any of that matter anyway? Everything up to this point…has it been…hopeless?

I pondered these things as I walked towards the Konoha gates, the very same place I had been the night before…when…

No, I can't think of that or I'll just start crying again.

Before the gate were also Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji-nii-san, Kiba, Lee, and Naruto.

Lee was obviously not going, for he was on crutches, but he was there to support.

"Alright, let's get moving," Shikamaru grunted.

"W-Wait!" I cried. They all turned around and I felt like I had been put on the spot. It had seemed odd that I hadn't even spoken to Naruto before this point. But he was going to try and rescue S-

…I can't say his name or I'll…start to cry.

I'm…pitiful aren't I?

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Hokage told me everything. I'm sorry but you won't be able to go on this mission," Shikamaru stated. I knew that, but it still hurt when he said it.

"I know you tried, but even you couldn't convince Sasuke, could you?"

…Please…don't say such things…It hurts so badly…

I know…I know that I failed…I tried…but it doesn't matter if I tried or not, because the fact remains that I failed.

Failure…

Heh, after everything, that's what I am.

"The only option is for us to force him to come back to the village. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more you can do for him."

…Just don't cry.

Whatever you don't cry.

"Hinata-chan, does that mean Sasuke turned his back on you?" Naruto asked.

Whatever…you…

Too late, I lowered my head and the first tear fell.

"Naruto-kun…I will…never ask you for anything ever again…" I sobbed. "Just bring him home. I…need him…"

Great, now everyone is watching me cry.

"I tried, I thought that maybe I…could at least do something…but in the end…I just couldn't, even now…So, please, just bring him back to me…"

Naruto smiled softly, he didn't look ashamed at all.

"Hinata-chan, you must really like Sasuke, huh? I know how you feel, losing someone you care about like that…" he grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

"Don't worry at all, I'm going to bring Sasuke back! I'd bet my life on it!"

Naruto…

Thank you…

"Whoa, that's a big statement; you think you can live up to it?" Kiba smirked.

"Of course! When I make a promise you can count on me!" Naruto retorted. "Let's go then!"

And in a matter of minutes, they were off.

For a second, I was left wiping my tears next to Lee, feeling embarrassed.

"Did you see how he gave the thumbs up sign when he made that promise?" Lee asked, "That means he will succeed no doubt about it!"

I looked at Lee, he was so kind to me…me…the failure.

"Arigatou, Lee-san."

**Sasuke**

He had punched me, that baka.

"How could you do this, teme!" he shouted. He had me on my back and was gripping my shirt. "You think that you can just leave like that!"

He punched me again.

"And even…Hinata-chan."

No expression.

"Do you know how much she cried? How much she might still be crying?! And for what…a guy like you…?"

That girl…why did she matter to me? Obviously not a lot since she couldn't even stop me from leaving…

"_The way you're talking Sasuke. It's like your saying it's my fault that there's nothing I can do…"_

…

No! Don't think about her! Focus on your hate! Only hatred.

If you think about her, you won't be able to kill your emotions.

She means nothing…

Nothing at all!

Nothing…

…

How come…I am never able to convince myself...?

* * *

-A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face-

I looked down at the unconscious blonde, he too had failed. My headband slipped from my forehead.

Che, perhaps I sort of wished he had stopped me…

Nah.

I began to walk away from the scene.

I think…I can forget about _her_ now. I won't say her name for fear that her face will come to mind and…_feelings_ will come back.

_She_ is nothing.

Nothing to me.

If I don't think about _her_ long enough, I can convince myself of this fact.

-A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same-

In fact, the way that she blushes meant nothing now.

The way she smiles…the way she says my name…

The way she cries…

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

…Dammit! I see her face now! No, go away…leave me!

-But all the miles that separate disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face-

I continued to walk, but slowly.

Dammit, now that I've seen her…memories will start to come out at me…

Especially the last ones I had with her…

-I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time-

_"Don't go, I ask you this…with utmost selfishness…I know I am being very greedy, but please don't go…I need you so badly…yes, I know there's always Naruto-kun but…without you here…I won't be able to go on!"_

…I felt a twang of a feeling in my heart. This was bad.

Stop it! You mean nothing! I can't see you anymore! Go away!

-I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams-

Not just for me, but for you, I'll just taint you…I'll crush you…

So leave me alone!

I…hate…I hate you!

Suddenly, as if in slow motion, a small purple butterfly flittered past me.

_"I-I love you more than anything! I'd do anything if it meant you would s-stay!"_

_-_And tonight it's only you and me-

…I…hate…

Che, I really have never been good at lying to myself.

* * *

_Fate's a funny thing. It can change by just one little instance. Sometimes it's for the best, maybe it's not. Though, it may seem inevitable, we have more control than you think._

_Even a simple butterfly can change destiny._

* * *

**Naruto**

I had failed, how could I have done something like that to her?

"Oi! You still beating yourself up about that?"

I looked up and saw Temari with an annoyed look on her face. I grinned. I had just gotten out of the hospital, enough time to say goodbye to her. She had told her two brothers to go on and that she would catch up later.

All that effort for me.

Heh…

"I've told you already, once that guy sets his mind on something, he won't be swayed," she repeated for at least the umpteenth time.

"Yeah…" I muttered, still ashamed. She sighed.

"You tried your best, so if you don't cheer up I'll just have to knock some sense into you," she growled.

"Er, I'm good!" I grinned sheepishly. She gave me another one of her rare smiles.

I wanted to keep that kind of smile in pocket, so that I look at it anytime I wanted.

I felt my heartbeat quicken.

This feeling, it was so familiar to me, like an old friend coming back home.

Whoa…no way…It's just like with…

Hinata-chan…

I knew what I felt.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later!" she grinned, turning away.

"I love you."

She stopped in her steps.

My words hung in the air, heavy.

"You What?" she asked, turning back with her eyes wide.

"I love you," I repeated it without fear, my eyes bold. I loved her. This crazy blonde that took her pleasure in pummeling me with her fan. This freaky chick that almost always treated me roughly. This girl…that never let anyone see her tears.

She slowly walked back towards me, her eyes full of bewilderment. She bent down and grasped my shoulders softly.

…

THWACK!

"Owww! I just got out of the hospital! What the hell was that for!?"

"Baka! What're you trying to pull?!" she shrieked.

"You think…I was joking?" I asked quietly, rubbing my sore forehead. "Well I'm not, my feelings are serious and genuine. I know it may sound weird, and I know it is most likely sudden, we haven't known each other long...but I feel like I've known you all my life. I love you, Temari-chan."

Another silence. I saw the very very slight blush on her cheeks.

THWACK!

"Oww! Again?!"

"What makes you think I'd want to go with a short guy like you!? Don't you think that's creepy? I'm like three years older than you! That'd be weird! I'm like half a foot taller than you!" she shouted. Heh, this was the girl I loved.

Gee, I sure know how to pick them.

She started to walk off in a huff.

"Don't try that again until your at least my height, pipsqueak!" she screamed over he shoulder.

I smirked, "Will you wait for me then?"

Once again, she stopped.

"Yeah…" she breathed. And then she was gone.

I have never felt happier.

But now…I just wish…_she_ could find happiness as well.

"Hinata-chan…"

**Hinata**

Pain, sorrow, loneliness.

These are not the feelings one wishes to gain for being in love.

But it's odd, I feel like I can _feel_ our separation.

-The miles just keep rollin' as the people leave their way to say hello. I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go-

Now that I think about it…it's weird…isn't it? Me loving Sasuke.

We are totally different creatures, him and I.

Like night and day, dark and light…

But, because we were different, I think is why fell for him. He is such a wonderful person, I admire him so much. He is so strong…but apparently, he didn't think so.

He was everything I wasn't.

And that's exactly why I loved him.

He completed me…

I…think that's how it is with everybody who falls in love.

Two people who are 'incomplete' come together and make each other 'one'. They are a 'whole'.

But now…what am I now?

Am I incomplete?

If that were true I wouldn't be crying would I?

-I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time-

No…if I was 'incomplete' I would be like I was before I met him.

…Now, I am 'broken'.

"Oh…Dammit Sasuke, why did you have to leave?" I gave up and started crying…again. I was sobbing on my bed, the lights were off. Invisible tears.

-But you're still with me in my dreams and tonight girl, it's only you and me-

It hurts…I can't explain how much at all…

But I…don't want to forget.

No, that is the one thing I refuse to do, forget. Even if these memories will just end up hurting me…

_"Look, all the stuff that happened yesterday, if you want to forget about…I really don't care."_

_"Wh-What?! …Ano, th-that is, I don't…__**want**__ to forget it. I mean, I know th-that you m-might not have had sincere r-reasons for, ano, well, d-d-doing what you did yesterday...B-But, it is…a-a very precious memory to me. …S-So, maybe someday y-you may regret knowing me, a-a-and I in return…B-But even then I would treasure that memory."_

I smiled.

Through my tears I smiled.

-Everything I know, and anywhere I go it gets hard but it wont take away my love. And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done, it gets hard but it wont take away my love-

"Damn you…Sasuke," I sobbed.

-I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind-

"Now there's something that you don't hear everyday. Hinata-chan swearing, what would your mother think?"

My eyes widened. That voice! No, it couldn't be, I'm hallucinating…I know I am…it can't be true…

"Oi? So now you're not going to acknowledge me? And after all this time? How cruel."

The very same voice that filled me with hope, fear, everything…

Before I could respond I heard a soft thud as he hopped in from my window sill.

-I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. But you're still with me in my dreams-

And then I felt something wonderful.

His arms around me.

"I'm sorry."

I cried.

Not from sorrow, no this time it was a feeling people _do_ wish for when they fall in love.

Joy!

Pure and simple joy!

"I couldn't do it in the end," he chuckled, "But that's your fault you know, for being so goddamn cute."

I blushed. Silly right?

"Do you hate me?" he softly whispered. I gasped, how could he think such a thing?

"Of course not! Sasuke-kun…I love you," I couldn't stand it anymore, I turned in his arms and kissed him, the man I loved.

I felt his shock, but then he kissed me back.

After a moment, he broke it and smirked.

"You're blushing."

-And tonight girl its only you and me-

_Finis_


End file.
